


Grand Theft Cheesecake

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Interrogation, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, WinterShieldShock - Freeform, property damage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who hauls ass to the Bronx on her lunch hour to pick up a surprise cheesecake to cheer up her boss? Darcy Lewis.<br/>Who steals a cheesecake from the employee fridge and devours it in the middle of the night? Two famished super soldiers freshly returned from two weeks in hell.<br/>Darcy's owed some restitution and the fellas just caught their second wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anyone who watched Captain America and The Winter Soldier as they exited the Quinjet would have naturally assumed that they had been to Hell and back. To be honest, that wasn’t far off the mark. Their two week mission, the details of which were likely to remain classified for decades to come, had been nothing short of a clusterfuck. They had only managed to come through it in one piece due to sheer luck and a stubborn unwillingness to quit. They plodded down the ramp of the jet dirty, battered and exhausted. Above all, they were famished. 

Their options for food were limited. It was the middle of the night, so the cafeteria was closed. Neither had been able to buy groceries for the past fourteen days, so there was nothing worth eating in either of their apartments. And although, there were countless takeout options available to them, neither man was prepared to wait for delivery to arrive. 

As they boarded the elevator to their living quarters, Steve’s stomach growled noisily and Bucky was struck with a terrible idea. 

“I think I know where we can scare up some grub,” Bucky offered, “but you aren’t gonna like it.” 

“Oh yeah?” Steve replied, quirking a brow. “Try me.”

“I’m thinking the fridge in the employee lounge,” Bucky said, bracing himself for Steve’s reaction.

“Alright, we can take a look and try to find something that won’t be missed,” Steve responded evenly. 

“Wow!” Bucky exclaimed with a surprised grin. “I was expecting that I’d have to work harder to convince you, punk.”

“Well, desperate times call for desperate measures,” Steve sighed.

The elevator doors opened and the two men silently walked down the hallway towards the lounge. Steve collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table with a groan. Bucky dropped his gear on the floor and opened the door to refrigerator. It was a desolate wasteland. There were assorted condiments, a carton of coffee creamer and a forgotten tupperware container whose contents resembled a science experiment gone awry. 

Just as he was about to give up and close the door in defeat, he spotted something on the bottom shelf, hidden behind an empty twelve pack of soda. He squatted down and retrieved it, praying that it contained something edible. Steve watched with bated breath as Bucky set the carton on the table and opened the lid. The men squealed in delight at the sight of one perfect, untouched cheesecake.

They glanced at each other uneasily and looked back at the dessert, salivating ravenously. Someone was definitely going to miss this.

“Forks,” Steve ordered, breaking the silence. “We need forks, Buck.”

Bucky turned and opened a drawer below the kitchen counter and rifled through it in a frenzy. Steve sat waiting impatiently, staring at the cake as his mouth watered. It took every ounce of self-control for him to resist digging into it with his fingers and cramming a handful of it into his mouth. He was jolted back to reality as Bucky dropped an assortment of cutlery on the table and flopped down into an empty chair.

“You sure about this?” Bucky asked as he hovered above the box with a fork in his hand.

“We’ll leave a note,” Steve said, digging into the cake with reckless abandon.

Darcy pulled her earbuds out and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. It was just after midnight and she was definitely starting to feel the strain. This was another in a series of late nights in the lab with Jane as they prepared for an upcoming conference. 

Darcy suspected it also had something to do with the fact that Thor had run off on an unnamed quest three weeks ago and had been incommunicado ever since. Jane was nothing short of miserable and was employing her standard coping strategy of throwing herself headfirst into her work while her intrepid assistant was dragged along for the ride. 

Being the kick-ass gal pal that she was, she had run out over lunch hour and purchased a little pick-me-up: a cheesecake from Jane’s favourite place in the Bronx. If the Golden Girls had taught her anything, it was that cheesecake at midnight healed all wounds. 

“If we’re going to keep at it, I need a coffee,” she said, rubbing at her eyes. “Can I get you anything?”

“Uh huh,” Jane replied absently, fully engrossed In her work.

Darcy chuckled and exited the lab, walking down the hallway towards the elevator bank. She entered a waiting car and pressed the button for the floor of the employee lounge. She could hardly wait to see the look on Jane’s face.

Bucky poured coffee into two mismatched mugs he had scrounged up out of the cupboard and added sugar and creamer to his cup liberally. He passed the unsweetened mug to Steve and sank back into his chair with a contented sigh. Steve nodded and took a long, slow sip humming warmly. The remnants of the cheesecake sat hacked to pieces in the centre of the table amid a dusting of graham cracker crumbs. About a sixth of the cake remained and it wasn’t pretty.

As Darcy neared the lounge, she detected the distinct aroma of freshly-brewed coffee. It seemed odd for someone else to be up drinking coffee at such a late hour but after living and working in the tower for just over a year, she had come to expect the unexpected. She rounded the corner and stepped into the lab, discovering Captain America and The Winter Soldier huddled around what remained of Jane’s big surprise.

“My cheesecake!” Darcy exclaimed, rushing towards the table in a fury. “My beautiful, delicious cheesecake!”

“Oh, shit! Sorry, sweetheart. It was his idea.” Bucky said, pointing towards Steve with his fork.

Steve was too exhausted to defend himself and responded with a weak shrug.

“That’s all you have to say for yourselves?!” Darcy raged. “This is stealing. You fuckers stole my cheesecake. What happened to you, Captain America? You used to be cool.”

Bucky started laughing and Darcy’s head swivelled towards him pinning him beneath a furious glare. Bucky’s eyes widened and he raised his hands in surrender. “No need to get all bent outta shape. We’ll replace it for ya, doll.”

“My name is Darcy,” she growled, “and I was planning on eating it now.” Bucky ran his eyes up and down the length of her body wondering where she could possibly put an entire cheesecake. 

He’d seen her around the tower before but hadn’t had much time for socializing between his initial struggle through his recovery and his subsequent immersion into fieldwork. The routine was comforting and seemed to effectively distract him from the painful reality of everything he done and everything he had lost. Nearly all of his time was spent with Steve which didn’t leave his oldest friend with a lot of time for socializing either. It was refreshing to have the chance to talk with a pretty girl, even if the circumstances were less than ideal.

“There’s plenty left,” Steve said offering her a fork. “Help yourself, Darcy.”

She snatched the utensil out of his hand and briefly considered stabbing him in the face with it.

“Wow! That’s really generous of you,” Darcy sneered. “You know, you can’t just go around taking people’s stuff. Just who the hell do you think you are?”

Steve rose to his feet and took a step forward, his broad muscular frame looming over her. “I’m the guy who spent the last two weeks busting his hump trying to make the world a safer place for people like you, sweetheart.” He smelled like sweat and gun smoke and his uniform was covered in equal parts mud and bloodstains. As much as she hated to admit it, he was super smoking hot - all smouldering eyes and rippling muscles. It made her swoony and weak in the knees and more than a little disappointed in herself.

“Sit down, Steve! You’re scaring her,” Bucky cautioned, rising from his chair and setting his hand on her back protectively. His hand was warm and firm and she didn’t object.

"It's okay,” Darcy said glancing at him and noticing just how striking his features were up close. He was nearly as built as his companion only a little shorter and also super smoking hot with dark hair, bright eyes and sinful curving lips. He looked like the best kind of trouble.

She turned back towards Steve, her gaze hardening. “You don’t scare me. Why don’t you practice falling down, while I go grab my taser?”

Steve smiled at her and snatched the fork out of her hand. “Looks like someone just lost their cheesecake privileges.” 

“Oh, you dirty bastard,” Darcy seethed, lunging towards him.

Bucky restrained her, grasping the fabric at the back of her shirt and frowned at Steve shaking his head from side to side. “C’mon, Darcy. He doesn’t mean it. Come sit down and let me fix you a coffee.” She continued to struggle uselessly and snarled in frustration before giving up completely.

“Alright,” She relented, taking his seat. “Mine’s the Wonder Woman mug in the dish rack. At least one of you has some manners.” 

Steve returned to his chair and took a long sip of his coffee, stealthily admiring her from across the table. She was easily the prettiest girl in the building. He’d even sketched her once before. She’d been standing next to him in the elevator, carrying a tray of coffee cups and her cheeks had been flushed from coming in out of the cold. She’d had her headphones in and hardly noticed him. He’d thought about her a lot afterwards but hadn’t had a chance to pursue anything given everything on his plate. It was one of those things he promised to get to tomorrow, but somehow tomorrow never seemed to come.

“Steve’s not so bad,” Bucky replied, pouring coffee into her mug. “He just forgets his manners when he’s tired. It was one hell of a mission… You take cream and sugar?” She looked at him and nodded.

Steve gave her a small smile and slid the fork he’d commandeered across the table towards her. “Truce?” he asked softly.

“You still owe me a cheesecake,” she said, picking up the fork and digging into the destroyed dessert. It was perfectly sweet, smooth and creamy. No wonder these guys nearly ate the entire thing. She noticed the two men staring at her wide-eyed. 

“What?” Darcy asked in bewilderment.

“You always make those kinda noises when you’re eating dessert?” Bucky asked, setting his hand on the back of her chair and leaning over her. He placed her coffee on the table and she could feel the warmth radiating off his body as he occupied her space. It made every inch of her ripple with goosebumps and she pressed her thighs together in response to the sudden throbbing between her legs. 

“God, you smell good too. You seein’ anyone, doll?” His breath was hot against the shell of her ear and she could feel the rasp of his voice all the way down in the soles of her feet. Steve watched her from across the table, his gaze becoming heated as he waited for her response to Bucky’s question. 

She dipped her fork into the cheesecake and took another bite, rolling it around in her mouth with a muffled moan of sheer pleasure. She could feel Bucky’s eyes searing into her as he took in a sharp breath. Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as he continued to observe her through his long, dark lashes. Darcy sipped her coffee, basking in the feeling of keeping them waiting. 

“Who wants to know?” she teased, glancing over her shoulder at Bucky and arching a brow. He gazed down at her and licked his lips. “Maybe we’re both asking,” Steve said quietly. “Well, that would be… awkward,” she replied, studying Bucky’s face carefully as his hand drifted from the back of her chair to the back of her neck and stroked her hair gently. “It doesn’t have to be,” Bucky smirked suggestively. She shot Steve a curious look and he responded with a casual shrug. “Don’t tell me that you’ve never thought about being with two men at the same time,” Bucky’s voice tempted over her shoulder, the very incarnation of the devilish side of her conscience. Darcy’s panties were instantly and officially ruined.

“You guys do this often then?” she asked, sipping her coffee slowly. She projected as much calmness as possible, trying to mask the chorus of girlish shrieking, ohmygod-ing and full on freakout that was echoing internally.

“Maybe once or twice,” Steve replied, glancing at Bucky. “Yeah, like seventy years ago,” Bucky chuckled. Oh God, this was totally happening…

Darcy kept up her aloof act, pulling out her phone. She texted Jane to let her know that she was turning in for the night and stashed it in her purse. Her hands were shaking like a leaf and she hoped they hadn’t noticed. She looked up and discovered Steve and Bucky gazing at her expectantly. 

“Sorry! Just dumping my boyfriend,” she grinned, swivelling to face Bucky. “You’ve both been cleared for action, right? I’d rather not end up with a nasty souvenir .” 

“Fit as fiddles. Why do you ask?” he challenged, feigning innocence as the corners of his mouth twitched. 

“It’s standard practice in this century,” she replied, rising to her feet and picking up what remained of the cheesecake. She closed the box and placed it inside the fridge before returning to the table, collecting the mugs and cutlery and taking them to the sink. 

Bucky came up behind her as she worked on the dishes and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her right shoulder. “This okay, sweetheart?” he asked softly, his stubble roughly brushing the smooth column of her throat. She hummed an approval and he pressed his lips against the side of her neck, kissing her sensually. The feeling was so overwhelming that the mug she was washing slipped out of her hands and hit the bottom of the sink with a clatter. Bucky chuckled against her skin. “Oh, you like that, don’t ya? Mmm… You taste delicious.” His right hand settled over her chin and and he slowly traced his thumb along her mouth. “I bet your lips are even better. Let’s see if I’m right.” 

He turned her face towards him ghosting his lips over hers in just the faintest of touches. She leaned into him thirsting for more and he drew back slightly, his eyes widening in excitement at the sight of how much she wanted him. He tilted his head slightly and descended upon her, claiming her lips eagerly. She slid her tongue into his mouth eliciting a muffled sigh that made her heart skip a beat. His metal hand roved over the curves of her body as he kissed her senseless. 

She drew back to catch her breath and turned her head towards Steve. He sat at the table watching them, clearly feeling more than a little left out. It was actually kind of adorable and she had to admit a bit of sick satisfaction at leaving him out in the cold after he’d been such a dick earlier. She turned her attention back to the dishes and Bucky nipped at the soft spot below her ear. 

“Hey Sarge,” she mused, “Why don’t you tell your friend to come over here? I feel like I could use a preview of how this is going to work.”

“Fuck, I love it when you call me that,” he growled quietly, grinding himself against her. “It’s makin’ me wanna keep you all to myself.” She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so intensely desired. It filled her with a sense of power that summarily extinguished any of her lingering reservations. Oh, this was totally happening...

Steve stood up and walked into the kitchen, turning towards her and leaning against the counter. He gazed down at Darcy, examining her features closely as if he were trying to commit them to memory. “Are you going to stand there staring all day or are you going to kiss me already, Cap?” she teased. Bucky huffed out a laugh against the curve of her neck and she rolled her lower lip between her teeth. 

“Sorry,” Steve said with a grin. “It’s not every day that I’m seduced by a beautiful woman.” Darcy couldn’t help smiling as he laced the fingers of his right hand into the curls at the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers purposefully. Bucky’s hands reached down and unbuttoned the front of her jeans and she arched her back against him, parting her lips to allow Steve greater access. He explored her mouth with a surprising degree of artfulness and she responded with a muffled moan as Bucky slipped his right hand down the front of her pants and ran his fingers over the damp fabric of her underwear. 

Darcy pulled away from Steve, playfully nipping at his lower lip and squirmed out of Bucky’s grasp. They watched her carefully as she zipped and buttoned her jeans, picked up her purse and walked towards the door. “Well, you’ve certainly given me some food for thought,” she said, disappearing into the hallway. The men furrowed their brows and exchanged a long look of confusion before Darcy’s face reappeared at the edge of the doorway. “So, are you guys coming or what?” she teased with a wicked grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Bucky quickly collected their gear and double-timed it into the hallway. Darcy half expected them to get stuck in the doorway, trying to exit at the same time. Their thinly-veiled enthusiasm was doing fantastic things for her self-esteem. It was thrilling to feel so desired. She strutted down the hallway towards the elevator and pressed the call button. They caught up with her just as the doors opened. 

The three boarded the elevator and Darcy looked at the buttons, realizing that she wasn’t exactly sure where she was going. “So, uh, which floor?” she asked them, arching a brow curiously. Steve reached over and made a selection. “My place is probably best,” he offered. “Bucky practically lives there already and we could definitely use a shower.” Darcy couldn’t argue with that. Standing next to them in close quarters, the stench was overpowering.

“Unless you want it really dirty,” Bucky teased, waggling his brows suggestively. “Ugh, God no!” Darcy replied with a laugh. Bucky and Steve dropped their gear and converged on her, backing her up against the wall. “But we’re so filthy and smelly and gross,” Steve teased. “Are you sure we can’t change your mind, doll?” Bucky asked with a grin. They really were foul and apparently hilarious and also really, really sexy. As rank as they were, she was finding them hard to resist.

Suddenly, the car shuddered violently and the overhead emergency lighting kicked in. Darcy ground out a long string of profanity as she lost her footing and went crashing into Bucky and Steve. Another sharp jolt sent her stumbling again and she fell flat on her ass with a dull thud as the contents of her purse scattered across the floor. The lights flickered and the elevator came to an abrupt halt with a clipped screech. 

The men glanced down at Darcy, then at each other and doubled over shaking with hysterical laughter. She slid her glasses back into place as she sat on the floor glaring at them and folded her arms across her chest with a scowl. It only seemed to make them laugh harder. She scooped up the items that had fallen out of her purse and crammed them back inside angrily. Steve and Bucky slowly regained their composure as she scooted across the floor and hauled herself up unceremoniously by the hand rail, turning her back towards them with a huff. The men exchanged and uneasy look as they realized just how badly they’d beefed it.

“Friday, what’s up with this elevator?” Darcy asked, straightening her outfit and brushing herself off. A loud burst of static was the only reply. “Uhh, Friday?” she asked again. Another blast of static echoed through the car. She shook her head in disappointment and dug her mobile out of her purse. No service. Fan-fucking-tastic! She slid down the elevator wall and sat on the floor flipping through the settings on her phone. Might as well get comfortable if they weren’t going anywhere for a while. She glanced up and discovered Bucky and Steve watching her sheepishly. She looked back down at her phone totally unimpressed.

“You okay, doll? That was quite a spill,” Bucky ventured carefully.

“Are you texting someone to get us out of here?” Steve added.

“Oh, you’re talking to me now?” Darcy sneered without looking up from her mobile. “I thought you chucklefucks might want to laugh at me some more.”

“Chucklefu-“ Steve repeated curiously, furrowing his brows in confusion.

“Quiet, punk!” Bucky interrupted, elbowing him sharply with his bionic arm. He moved towards Darcy and sat down beside her on the floor. She shifted away from him along the wall. 

“Aww. Don’t be that way, sweetheart. We shouldn’t have laughed at you but we’re both really sleep deprived. I mean, we’re practically delirious. Right, Steve?” Bucky said, inching towards her slowly. Darcy snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. Staying angry at someone this pretty was basically an exercise in futility. She didn't stand a chance.

“Right,” Steve replied after a long silence. “Delirious… Sorry Darcy.”

Bucky slid closer, setting his right arm over her shoulder. She shivered as he nuzzled the soft spot under her ear. “See? We’re both real sorry, doll. I’m sure you can think of some way for us to make things up to you,” he breathed. 

“I don’t know,” she replied. “First the cheesecake and now this. I’m starting to think that this whole elevator thing is karma.” 

“The way I remember it, you’re the one who ended up flat on her ass,” Steve said, taking a seat at Darcy’s left side and setting his hand on the inside of her thigh. “If this is karma, you must have been a _very bad girl._ ” His breath was hot against her skin and she stifled a gasp as his hand moved up her leg steadily. All his needling and teasing just seemed to wind her up tighter and she found herself increasingly determined to get one over on him. As if that wasn't enough to contend with, Bucky pressed his lips against the other side of her neck in a searing open mouthed kiss. The thought of the sensation of those same lips buried between her thighs, set her pulse racing. She placed her hand on the back of his head and ran her nails against his scalp in encouragement. He responded with a low rumble that she found deeply, primally satisfying. It had her melting into a slick throbbing mess.

Steve followed suit, as his hand drifted from the inside of her thigh up over her waist. He palmed her breast roughly, tentatively pressing a soft kiss over her pulse point. She massaged the back of his neck, inviting more and he lit into her eagerly. She let out a long moan, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of their lips, teeth and tongues moving against her. Their large powerful hands seemed to be all over her at once, she couldn’t seem to keep track of whose hands were where and she couldn’t get enough. 

She had a brief moment of clarity, realizing the very real possibility that she was going to be fucked within an inch of her sanity in a broken down elevator by two of the hottest and smelliest dudes in existence and she wasn’t sure whether she had ever wanted anything more in her entire life. The thirst was realer than real. She was down for a pounding and aching to take her lumps. Her hands traced over the contours of their muscled chests, moving towards their hard, pulsing- The elevator shook suddenly and everyone aboard froze in their tracks, bracing themselves for whatever was about to happen next. They heard a loud whirring as the overhead lighting flickered and the elevator resumed its ascent. 

“Apologies for the interruption,” Friday’s voice broke in. “All systems have returned to normal.” Darcy groaned internally, hardly able to believe that she had just been cockblocked by an AI. As the doors chimed and opened on Steve’s floor, the men rose to their feet gingerly and reached down, collecting their gear and helped Darcy up as well. 

She watched the two men exit the elevator, following behind and taking in the view. It was truly awe-inspiring and she felt her sense of disappointment fade away as she realized that Friday’s interruption had only delayed the main event. This was totally happening... It made her feel crazy and woozy and giddy and she allowed herself a moment to do a little victory dance. This was indeed a great day in the life of Darcy Lewis and she was going to savour every single moment, especially after Steve and Bucky showered off the horrible stench that was still clinging to them.

Steve opened the door to his apartment and they filed inside. Darcy took a seat on a stool at his breakfast bar, removing her shoes as she watched the two men strip off their gear. She could totally sell tickets for this. “Hey, are you guys going to shower together?” Darcy asked saucily. “If so, can I come watch?”

Steve and Bucky exchanged an odd look and laughed. “Well, we might if you joined us but I usually prefer to shower alone,” Steve replied. “I barely fit as it is.” Darcy let out a disappointed sigh. “Aww… Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll keep you occupied while Steve’s in the shower,” Bucky offered with a wink, stalking towards her in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. “Alright. You two play nice,” Steve said as he headed into the bathroom and started up the shower. Darcy swallowed thickly as she found herself directly in The Winter Soldier's sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Let me know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy’s brain fully short-circuited at the sight of Bucky as he moved towards her. Her eyes meticulously surveyed the hard planes of his beautifully chiseled body and settled on his gleaming metal arm. He was a goddamned masterpiece. 

He caught her staring at his artificial limb and stood frozen in place with a frown. He glanced at his arm and back at Darcy. “It doesn’t bother you, does it?” he asked, disarmingly and painfully vulnerable. “Oh God, Bucky! No,” Darcy sputtered. “I actually kind of… love it. Can I touch it?” 

He looked at her like she was crazy and cautiously resumed his approach. He stood directly in front of her diverting his gaze towards the floor uncomfortably. Darcy impulsively shucked off her shirt, revealing her turquoise bra. His eyes rose from the ground and drifted over every inch of her creamy skin. “Now we’re both a little exposed,” Darcy said with a grin.

He advanced on her purposefully with a predatory air. She halted his incursion into her space, firmly pressing her hands against his chest. “Wait a second, Sarge!” His searing blue eyes, snapped up meeting her own. “I was staring at you because you’re beautiful,” she confided without the least bit of hesitation.

He rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath. “I was so busy lookin’ at you that I actually forgot about the arm for a minute,” he said softly. “Can I let you in on a secret?” she asked, setting her hand gently over the red star etched into his bionic shoulder. “I can’t stop imagining the things I’d like to do with this arm,” she whispered as she traced her fingers lightly over the interlocking plates. “And they say I’ve got problems,” Bucky teased, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

The metal was warmer to the touch than she had expected. She outlined the edges of one of the plates slowly with her index finger and glanced up, catching him watching her intensely. “What does this feel like? Is it different from your skin?” she asked. “It’s nice,” he replied with a smile. “It’s different but I like it. No one ever touches it like this… like you.” He brought his right hand up to the side of her face and stroked her cheek tenderly. “What does this feel like?” he goaded playfully.

Darcy suddenly hooked her arms behind his neck and pulled him towards her. She covered his lips with her own insistently, smothering his small gasp of surprise. He melted into her embrace with a soft muffled moan and she gently swept her tongue against his, twisting a lock of his silky, dark hair around her finger. He drew back slightly, taking in a breath and brushed his lips against hers delicately, in the faintest caress. It was achingly genuine. He took his time with her, deepening their kiss so gradually that it felt like the moment might last forever. Part of her wished that it could. 

They traded soft blissful hums as they explored each other in a swirl of lips and teeth and tongues. His bionic arm emitted a faint whirring noise as he wrapped it around her and pulled her closer. She let out a sharp breath at the hard press of his solid body against her, realizing just how fragile she was by comparison. “Don’t worry,” he said with a grin. “I won’t break you… Unless you’re into that kinda thing.” Darcy responded by tugging on the hair twisted around her finger forcefully. “I’d like to see you try,” she challenged. 

He winced slightly and bit into his lower lip. The hair pulling was new and it was definitely working for him. “You like that, Sarge?” she teased. He responded by lowering his head and nipping just above the cup of her bra with a snarl. She ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear and he buried his face between her breasts kissing, sucking and biting at her ravenously. She drew his earlobe into her mouth, clasping it between her teeth and tugging at it playfully. He reached up tangling his bionic hand in her hair in encouragement, drawing out a guttural moan. The sound was deeply satisfying and it left him craving more and wondering what other noises he could coax out of her. 

The muscles in his jaw tightened as he looked up from her chest and pulled her hair harder, studying her reaction carefully. “Oh, fuck, yes!” she called out as her eyes closed tightly. She liked it a bit rough and he was thrilled by the idea that she could handle what he and Steve were capable of dishing out. He descended on her suddenly, kissing her passionately, letting his lips tell the story of all the wonderfully filthy things he could imagine doing to her. Her mind spiralled with thoughts of all of the delightfully dirty things that she wanted to do to him. He drew back to let her catch her breath, loosening his grip on her hair, and gazed at her face with dreamy smile as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Holy shit,” Darcy murmured as she caught a glimpse of Steve wandering out of the bathroom over Bucky’s shoulder. He was damp and glistening, covered only by the tiny bath towel he had wrapped around his waist. “Looks like I’m up,” Bucky sighed. He gave her a quick kiss and turned, moving towards the washroom. She felt a sharp pang of guilt as she watched him walk away.

“Everything alright?” Steve asked once the shower started running. “Yeah,” Darcy sighed, “He got a little self-conscious about his arm. We kinda worked through it and then I got distracted when you came out in your towel…” 

Steve approached her slowly, his eyes moving over her exposed skin as if he was trying to commit her curves to memory. He settled himself between her knees. She couldn’t seem to stop staring at his dewy, rippling muscles. The dude was unbelievably jacked. “Distracted, huh?” he asked with a grin, reaching out and running his thumb under the strap of her bra. “I like this,” he said quietly, snapping the strap against her skin. “Oh, yeah?” Darcy replied, hooking a finger under the top edge of his towel. “Well, I like this.”

The next thing she knew he was kissing her hungrily, holding her close in his powerful arms. She hummed warmly, sinking into his embrace as he claimed her lips with his own. She felt a little conflicted about the fact that she was making out with Steve when his oldest friend had just been kissing the daylights out of her ten minutes prior. Both men were fully aware of their arrangement and it was something that they had done before, so why did it feel like cheating? This was new territory for Darcy and she was struggling to navigate her way through it. 

Steve pulled away, sensing her hesitation and gave her a look of concern. “Is everything okay?” he asked. “We can take this as slow as you like.” She swallowed uncomfortably, trying to find the words to tell him what she was feeling. “Thanks. I just… This is new for me,” she murmured. “How can you guys be so… okay with this?” Steve snapped the strap of her bra against her skin again. 

“I’m not really sure how to explain it,” he said, furrowing his brows thoughtfully. “We grew up together and now we’re practically with each other all the time. Bucky’s been through so much that I feel like he deserves this but I’m still not sure that I completely trust him on his own. And I guess that I’d rather have part of something than all of nothing. It just seems easier this way.” Darcy wasn’t sure whether to slap him or to kiss him. “So, it’s because this is easy and casual? Or are you just doing Bucky a solid?” she asked arching a brow. “Darcy, I really like you,” he said tightening his arms around her, “but my life is unbelievably complicated. This is probably the best I could hope to offer someone like you. And if things didn’t remain casual, I’m pretty sure we could figure it out.”

She looked into his soulful blue eyes, remembering how tired he had looked when she had confronted him in the employee lounge. He had been fighting for so long. It made her chest clench to think about how much we was willing to sacrifice to do what was right and try to make the world a better place. She thought about Bucky as well and all the terrible things he had been through- Wait, did Steve just suggest that this might become something serious? Another snap of her bra strap against her skin brought her crashing back down to reality. Steve was watching her expectantly, as if he couldn’t even risk taking a breath. It was heartbreakingly adorable. She wanted this. Maybe she didn’t have the whole thing figured out completely but she wanted him. She wanted Bucky. She wanted all of it. 

“Alright,” Darcy said with a smile. Steve grinned and let out a sigh of relief. “So, are you always such a jerk to all the girls you like?” she teased. “No, ma’am. Just you,” he replied, brushing an errant strand of her hair back from her face. “Bucky’s the jerk. I’m really more of a punk.” He laughed as if he’d made a hilarious joke but she didn’t get it at all. It was probably some old grandpa humour from the Big Band era. Afterall, he was ancient. 

“You’re different than I expected,” she said, trailing her fingers across her chest. “Oh, yeah?” he asked, licking his lips. “Less of an uptight, virginal boy scout?” Darcy let out a small gasp of surprise as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck and rasped his teeth against her skin. “Uh huh,” she replied, placing a hand at the back of his neck and squeezing gently. “I think you’ll find that I’m full of surprises,” he whispered suggestively. “Jesus Christ,” she gasped out involuntarily as a jolt of pure arousal shot straight through her. Steve pulled back and smirked at her, clearly very pleased with himself. Darcy couldn’t even manage to feign irritation with him. She pulled him towards her and kissed him savagely.

His chuckling was replaced by soft muffled moaning as she raked her nails across his scalp and drew his tongue into her mouth brushing it with her own. She could taste the faint minty tingle of his toothpaste. He relaxed into her with a shiver, letting her take over completely. She had kind of expected for him to take charge since he was usually the one calling out the plays, but it suddenly made sense to her that it might get him off to have someone else take the reins. He moved a hand up over the cup of her bra and she grabbed his wrist and pulled back abruptly. “Bedroom, Cap. Now,” she ordered. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied as the muscles in his jaw tightened. He lifted her off the stool effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to kiss her as he walked across the apartment towards his bedroom. Thoughts of what she planned to do with him once they reached their destination were driving her out of her mind. 

He set her at the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of her. He leaned towards her, eager to continue kissing her and she reclined onto the mattress with a mischievous grin. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. “Care to help a girl out?” she asked playfully. “It would be my genuine pleasure,” he replied with a smile. She watched as he rose to his feet and tugged off her pants impatiently. He stared at her mismatched underwear in a daze and she quickly sat up, ripped off his towel and tossed it to the floor, taking him by surprise. She only had a moment to marvel at the full effects of super soldier serum before he climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed beneath him. 

“You think you’re pretty cute, don’t you?” Steve asked, sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders and rolling his hips against her. “You know you love it,” she replied breathily, as he yanked down the front of her bra. “Damn straight,” he declared, taking in her exposed breasts with a wide smile. “Ooh. Language, Cap!” Darcy taunted. “Hmm… I wonder what other dirty words I can get you to say…” 

Steve huffed out a laugh against her skin as he cupped her breast and lowered his head, drawing her into his mouth eagerly, gazing up at her through his full lashes. She stared back into his eyes, suddenly realizing that she was in bed with Captain fucking America. He was a hero, the original superhero and he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Her hands ran down the sides of his body, her fingers greedily tracing over each and every ridge. The feeling of his velvety soft tongue moving over the hard bud of her nipple made her grit her teeth to keep from keening for more. Captain America or not, she wasn’t willing to give him that satisfaction so easily. He was going to have to work for it.

She slipped her arm between them and took the situation firmly in hand. The preview she had gotten when she’d pulled off his towel earlier really hadn’t done him justice. He was packing with a capital ‘p’ – thick and heavy and harder than advanced calculus. His eyes snapped shut and she felt the sharp edge of his teeth. “Aww. I was hoping for more cursing,” Darcy teased, stroking him slowly. He thrust himself into her grasp with a low deep rumble that made her insides throb. She swiped over the slit in his tip with the soft pad of her thumb and bit into his shoulder. A sharp puff of his breath buffeted her skin as his entire body resounded with a shudder that made Darcy’s eyes roll back into her head. 

“Ooh! Did I just discover your kryptonite?” she teased, giving him a long firm stroke. His eyes opened, focusing on her as he pressed himself into her hand with a grin. “Mmm… What a way to go,” he murmured, brushing his lips against hers gently and running a finger under the edge of her lacy purple briefs. It made her breathing hitch and left her aching for more. She tilted her hips towards him and darted her tongue into his mouth giving him another stroke. He brought his lips down against her, drawing her in deeply as he continued to trace the outline of the lacy fabric. It was a delightfully terrible tease. She felt herself torn between an urgent desire for him to insert the rest of his hand and a desperate longing for him to continue toying with her. 

They were interrupted by a sudden sharp crack and Steve broke off their kiss with a yelp as Bucky snapped his towel against Steve’s bare ass. The room echoed briefly with the sound of laughter as Steve rolled on to his side coming to rest at Darcy’s right. She and Bucky went silent as they slowly took each other in. He stood dripping and completely exposed at the end of the bed, gazing at her heatedly. She lay sprawled out on the mattress in her underwear with her bra around her waist, her lips swollen and a torrent of dark curls spilling out behind her. She was on the verge of cracking wise when Bucky licked his lips and descended on her with a searing kiss that took her breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Let me know what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Hope ya like it! There's more coming.
> 
> My apologies about my inaccurate prediction of "100% probability of penetration" in this chapter. It was a gross miscalculation. 
> 
> This is moving along more slowly than I expected but I'm hopeful that the payoff will be worth the wait. 
> 
> Let me know what you think...

Darcy Lewis’ night was getting better (and her panties were getting wetter) by the second. She was half-naked in Captain America’s bed with an eager and rock hard adonis at either side. In fact, she was practically the creamy filling in a super soldier sandwich cookie. The million dollar question was whether she was up for getting _double-stuffed_. The longer she sucked on Bucky’s wicked tongue, the more she felt herself leaning towards the affirmative.

Steve raked his teeth over her collarbone and rubbed his hand over the soaked fabric between her legs. She let out a muffled moan as Bucky continued to kiss her thoroughly and Steve applied some pressure.

“Guess I was doing something right,” Steve teased. “Seems like you’re awful worked up.”

“Is that right?” Bucky asked, pulling back and studying her face carefully. Darcy felt her cheeks flush the as she squirmed beneath his gaze and found Steve watching her as well. They weren’t wrong. She was ridiculously, embarrassingly aroused. 

They continued to observe her as Bucky reached down and slipped his metal hand beneath her waistband. Her hips tilted upwards instinctively as she was seized by a deep burning desire to feel him inside of her. She held her breath to keep from crying out as he lightly ran his fingers along the outside of her lips.

“So pretty,” Steve breathed as he traced his hand gently up the side of her body leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. The combined sensation became more than she could handle and despite her best efforts she let out a short reedy whine. Bucky smirked, dipping a finger between her lips as he ran his hand over her again. 

“Fuck. Quit teasing, Sarge!” she groaned, setting her hand over his and pressing it against herself in frustration. “Oh, is this what you want, doll?” he asked, sliding two fingers into her effortlessly. “Uh huh,” she gasped as Bucky’s thumb settled over her clit. Steve brought his lips against the side of her neck, nipping at the soft spot below her ear with a growl. Darcy rocked her hips up against Bucky’s hand, clenching his fingers tightly as the vibration from Steve’s chest echoed across her skin. 

Bucky reached inside her, stroking gently, patiently coaxing her to come for him. He kissed her lips softly before drawing back and looking at her with a filthy grin. “Steve got you awful wet, didn’t he?” he teased. “But I’m gonna be the one who gets you off… Aren’t I, sweetheart?” He punctuated the second question with a wink and it was so unbelievably hot that she could hardly fucking stand it. 

“Oh, I’m not through with you yet. I’m gonna make you come so hard that you’ll be seeing stars _and stripes_ ,” Steve whispered as he palmed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers roughly. “Oh, fuck, yes,” she gasped breathily, arching her back seeking more. This was rapidly devolving into a game of sexual oneupmanship. The idea of the two super soldiers competing to satisfy her almost made her forget about her cheesecake, almost…

Her eyes searched Steve’s desperately seeking release as Bucky began fiendishly working her clit with his bionic thumb. Steve leaned down to kiss her and she turned her face towards Bucky at the last moment, setting a hand at the back of his neck and pulling him towards her. She could feel the curl of Bucky’s shit-eating grin as he kissed her appreciatively, drawing her tongue into his mouth and greeting it with his own. Steve’s breath was hot in her ear as he chuckled darkly and whispered, “Traitor.” 

She clenched Bucky’s fingers as Steve moved his hand along the side of her body and slipped it behind her thigh, under the edge of her panties and gently brushed his fingers against the tight, puckered spot between her cheeks. Her first instinct was to gasp and pull away but Bucky held her in place as Steve’s touches grew more insistent. Her pulse raced and every inch of her body was throbbing as the men brought her ever closer to the verge of her climax. Bucky moved his mouth to the side of her neck, whispering hot words of encouragement as he drew his fingers against a spot deep inside of her that had her moaning unintelligibly. Steve bit over her pulse point sharply as her pressed his fingers against her even harder. 

“Told ya I was gonna be the one to get you off,” Bucky goaded. “Feels like you’re real close. You gonna come for me, sweetheart?” Darcy’s breathing became ragged as her senses converged on a single incandescent point of focus. “Filthy _fucking_ traitor,” Steve whispered harshly as he plunged into her with a searing stretch. It was just enough to send her stumbling over the edge and into the hot rush of her climax. “Oh fuck, Steve! Oh Steve! Oh fuck, yes!” she called out as she came shuddering. 

The men leaned against her, compressing her between them and kissing her skin softly as she pulsed around them, wracked by a series of aftershocks. After a few quiet moments, they removed her hands from her, drawing out a soft groan. She slowly opened her eyes and found Steve gazing at her with a smug grin as Bucky scowled at him. “Oh, come on! Don’t be mad, Sarge!” Darcy laughed. “You totally got me off – just like you said you would. Steve just… helped a little.” Bucky rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. Steve stood up slowly and proudly strutted towards the bathroom to wash his hands. Darcy let out an irritated huff as Bucky stood up and followed Steve, leaving her all by herself. 

“You’re right, punk. She really is a filthy traitor,” Bucky said loudly enough that Darcy was sure to overhear him. “In fact, I’m starting think that the whole cheesecake thing was a set up.” 

“This is really more your area of expertise. What do you suggest?” Steve asked, playing along. 

“I might have a few ideas,” Bucky replied chillingly. “Bring the shield.”

Darcy stretched and sat up at the edge of the bed, more than a little excited by the prospect of whatever Bucky had planned for her next. She rolled off her soaked briefs and unclasped her bra, setting them aside. 

The expression on their faces was all business as Steve and Bucky returned to the bedroom. Steve held up his shield and sipped from a bottle of water. Bucky held two bottles of water in one hand and his bag of gear in the other. He dropped it to the floor with a thud and set one of the bottles on the bedside table. He opened the other and took a long swig. The two men watched Darcy silently. She swallowed hard, finding her throat painfully dry and reached for the water bottle sitting on the table. 

“Don’t,” Bucky instructed sharply. 

“But I’m thirsty,” Darcy replied. “You dudes don’t actually think-“ 

“Quiet,” Bucky interrupted with a growl. She glanced at Steve and found him gazing at her heatedly. She had no doubt about what he was hiding behind his shield. This was clearly working for him. 

“Cap, give me your water bottle,” she said firmly, holding her hand out towards him and making grabby fingers. 

“Yes, ma’am!” he replied, passing it to her without hesitation.

As soon as he handed it over, he realized his mistake and glanced towards Bucky from the corner of his eye uncomfortably. Darcy smirked at Bucky, maintaining eye contact defiantly as she raised the bottle to her lips and drank every last drop. Steve licked his lips, watching her drink his water with an appreciative hum. He knew that he’d fucked up but it was so totally worth it just to see her screw with Bucky. She was an absolute goddess.

“Don’t make this harder on yourself,” Bucky cautioned, narrowing his eyes at her dangerously. She blew a raspberry, carelessly tossing the empty bottle over her shoulder. 

“We have reason to believe that you have been compromised,” Steve added in his best official Captain America voice. “We’re going to need to ask you to submit to an interrogation. Are you willing to comply?” 

“Knock yourselves out. I have nothing to hide,” Darcy replied coolly.

Bucky knelt down, retrieving several items from his bag and stood up, setting them on the table. “Get down on your knees and place your hands behind your back,” he instructed. She dropped down onto the floor in front of Steve, folding her arms and looked up at him through her lashes moistening her lips suggestively. 

“Why don’t you put down that shield and come a little closer?” she teased. He stepped away, leaned his shield against the wall and quickly returned to his spot in front of her, a pearl of precum glistening mere inches from her lips. Bucky secured her wrists behind her back with a plastic tie and brought her eyes up to meet his with a firm yank of her hair. 

“Keep that up and I’ll have to gag you,” Bucky warned, “but you like it a little rough, don’t you, Darcy?” She hummed in agreement. “The minute you need this to stop, say ‘uncle’. Got it?” he said with a wink. She winked back and he pulled her hair harder, nodding for Steve to come closer. She felt herself getting wetter by the second as the two men studied her carefully. 

“She’s awful pretty, isn’t she?” Bucky mused.

“Too bad she’s a filthy traitor,” Steve replied, reaching down and plucking at her nipple. 

“Is that right?” Bucky asked, quirking a brow. “Are you a filthy traitor?” Darcy remained silent, biting into the side of her mouth. 

“Answer the question,” Steve chided, rolling her nipple between his fingers roughly. 

“I’m not a traitor,” she gasped. 

“So, you’re just filthy?” Bucky asked with a grin, tightening his grip on her hair. 

“Guilty as charged,” Darcy quipped. “Any other questions for me or are we going to put my mouth to better use?” Steve groaned audibly and Bucky winced, suddenly looking terribly twitchy. Darcy had just firmly taken the upper hand. 

“If this gets to be too much, you remember the safe word, right?” she teased, glancing at Bucky’s painfully erect cock from the side of her eye and licking her lips seductively. 

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky muttered, removing his hand from her hair as Steve began painting her lips with the creaminess leaking from his tip. Darcy’s tongue darted out, swirling over him adeptly. She glanced at both men and had a sudden stroke of genius. “Help me up to the side of the bed. I’m going to make this so good for both of you,” she said huskily.

The men lifted her up effortlessly. She directed Steve to stand at her left and Bucky to stand slightly to the right. She shifted her body towards Bucky, arching her back and jutting out her chest enticingly and turned her head towards Steve licking her lips obscenely. The men converged on her. Bucky placed a large hand on each of her breasts and slid his rigid length between them, swiping his thumbs over her nipples. He muttered a long slew of foreign curse words quite certain that this was the single best day of his life. 

Steve grasped the back of her neck and guided himself into her mouth. Darcy ran her tongue along his length, finding him delightfully thick and solid and woefully slow and cautious. He glanced down at her as he slid back and forth between her lips in another slow, shallow stroke. Bucky, on the other hand, was having the time of his life, fucking her tits like his life depended on it. Darcy pulled away from Steve with a chuckle and turned her head towards Bucky. 

“Easy, Sarge!” she cautioned. “You’re going to finish before I get a taste.” He slowed down a little, squeezing her breasts playfully. 

“Don’t worry. I’m a repeater,” he replied with a grin. 

“We both are,” Steve added quietly, stroking the skin at the back of her neck. Darcy wasn’t really that surprised. They were enhanced, right?

“Well, that makes three of us,” she said, turning back towards Steve. She was usually capable of multiple orgasms, although, she wound up awfully sore if she overindulged. He gave her an impressed smile and she looked him square in the eye, ordering “Rougher, Cap!” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied eagerly. He grasped her firmly and thrust himself between her lips with a low rumble. She relaxed into him and hollowed out her cheeks, sucking gently. He focused on her as he slid himself into her mouth with long even strokes. It wasn’t the first time a pretty girl had gone down on him, but the way he was struggling to keep from finishing, it might as well have been. He had fantasized about this but the reality was so much better than anything he could have possibly imagined. She was so soft and warm, drawing him in between her tight plush lips, taking him so deeply he half-expected her to choke. Oh, fuck! Baseball, baseball… He took in a deep breath trying to pull it together. 

“This better?” he asked, his brows furrowed slightly in concentration. His mouth remained partially open in a silent moan of ecstasy as he watched her pleasure him insatiably. She hummed an approval and he felt it everywhere. He ground his teeth, twitching inside her throat. She continued humming and he gripped her tighter, thrusting deeper, well aware that he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful taking us like this,” Bucky said, watching her suck Steve off and imagining the feeling of her lips wrapped around him instead. 

He removed his hands from her and reached over to the bedside table, retrieving a large dagger. She spied the flash of the blade out of the corner of her eye, taking in a harsh breath as he tossed it through the air and caught it in his bionic hand. Steve appreciated the distraction, taking a moment to slow his movements, in an attempt to regroup. 

Bucky moved behind her, drawing the blade between her wrists and slicing through the plastic tie. He tossed the knife at a dartboard hanging from the wall, striking a perfect bulls-eye. “Still got it,” he whispered in Darcy’s ear as he pressed himself into the palm of the hand she held out towards him behind her back. Bucky reached around her and began rubbing her clit in a circular motion using the soft warm fingers of his right hand. It felt different than his bionic hand, strangely intimate. She was so wet that he glided over her slick skin smoothly as he worked her over hard and fast, filling the room with a coarse squelching sound. It was exactly the kind of rough treatment that she craved the most. His breath buffeted the back of her neck as he thrust himself into her grasp and she began moaning around Steve as he plunged himself into her mouth. 

“Oh, Darcy… It feels so good… Don’t stop… Please don’t stop…” Steve stammered as Bucky reached up with his bionic hand and wrapped it around her throat. 

“Come on, doll,” Bucky whispered to her, squeezing her throat firmly. “I want you to come for me, moaning my name around Steve’s cock when he shoots his hot load down your throat. You gonna swallow it all down for me?” Darcy responded with desperate smothered keening noises, reaching up and cupping Steve, swirling her tongue over him hungrily. Steve’s eyes seared into Darcy as he tried to hold on for just a moment longer. 

“I… I can’t stop… I want to watch you take it… Oh, fuck, yes,” he ground out, thrusting himself inside her as deeply as he could. He resonated with the vibration of her moaning and throbbed against the tightening from Bucky’s bionic hand around her throat as he unloaded inside of her, cursing her name between warm disjointed spurts. She swallowed him down completely as he watched her with a satisfied smile. Bucky loosened his grip around her throat, stroking his thumb against her skin gently. 

“Looks like you’re awful good at that. I can hardly wait for my turn,” he whispered in her ear, slowing the movement of his fingers over her clit. 

Steve withdrew from her mouth slowly, running his thumb across her lower lip and the corners of her mouth turned up into a wicked grin. “Thanks Darcy. That was… I mean, you are… God, any chance you wanna go steady?” he asked with a chuckle. 

“I think you broke him,” Bucky whispered. “Fuck, I can’t wait for you to break me.” He pulled her back into his lap and wrapped his arms around her possessively.

“Yeah, okay. Just give me a minute, Sarge!” Darcy said with a laugh. Steve grabbed the water bottle off the bedside table and sat down next to her, twisting off the lid and taking a sip. Darcy licked her lips and reached for the bottle. 

“Not yet,” Steve said, turning towards her and setting his hand at the side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, thrilling at the taste of himself on her lips. It made him hard all over again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Thanks for checking it out. Let me know what you think...

Darcy Lewis was a more than a little surprised when Captain America started kissing the breath out of her moments after he'd finished in her mouth. She could still taste the remnants of his release on her tongue and if she could still taste it, he could totally taste it. In fact, the way he was kissing her, it seemed like that's exactly what he wanted and Darcy was amazed to discover how much it seemed to be turning her on. The only way things could possibly have been hotter was if his eager and erect best friend had her sitting in his lap, unable to keep his busy hands or his nefarious lips off of her. And that's exactly how things were going down. Steve darted his tongue between her lips playfully before pulling away and passing her the remainder of his water. She chugged the rest and Steve flopped back onto the mattress with a contented sigh. 

Bucky suddenly grabbed Darcy’s ankles and reclined on the mattress next to Steve. She dropped the empty bottle with a surprised gasp, falling forwards, reaching out trying to steady herself in a fit of laughter. Bucky quickly slid her on to her stomach, dragging her along the length of his body as he drew her ankles up past his ears with a wicked grin. Steve rolled onto his side, watching with a chuckle.

“I don’t know about you but I’m famished,” Bucky teased, pulling her legs and settling her knees over his broad shoulders. He placed his strong hands on her hips and pulled her down towards him with a growl. “You are a fucking menace,” she hissed as he drew his tongue against her in a single searing stroke. He hummed an approval and moved his tongue over her with another long slide before laying into her with a series of quick tight circles directly over her clit. He followed up with a firm flat press holding it in place until she felt herself go cross-eyed. He explored her as if he was searching for her weak spot, any vulnerability that he could exploit.

“Oh, Bucky! Fuck, yes,” Darcy moaned, grinding down against his face. He lit into her using a technique that surely qualified as straight up voodoo and made her wonder whether his tongue should be reclassified as a concealed weapon. Maybe it was due to his enhancement. Maybe it was part of his training from his time as The Asset. Or maybe it was as simple as, “You gotta do what you love.” The man was a goddamned machine.

He took his time with her, making her throb and whine and roll her hips shamelessly as he glided over her as smooth as cursive. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. She looked so beautiful, all flushed and dewy. He resisted the urge to touch himself and imagined kissing her, sucking on her breasts and fucking them just like Bucky had done earlier. He was aching to reach out and touch her, to taste her, to bury himself inside of her and make her scream his name. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, trying to focus. He couldn’t stay. He had to go. He stood up and stretched, deciding to give them some time alone together, legitimately concerned that he lacked the willpower to stand idly by.

Darcy watched him walk towards the door and wondered whether to call out after him. Bucky bent his knees and nudged her off balance with his shoulders. She tipped forward, bracketing herself with her hands on his beefy thighs and discovered herself up close and personal with his other concealed weapon. He was easily as well-equipped as Steve but he curved upwards slightly, just like the corners of his devilishly sinful lips. He had every right to the shit-eating grin that she could feel pressed up against her. 

She licked her lips and descended on him, taking him in as far as she comfortably could. This was her opportunity to do a little smirking of her own. He turned the tables, grabbing a handful of the hair at the back of her head, anchoring her against him and began gently sucking on her clit. His bionic hand pressed down firmly and he thrust himself into her throat as she moaned and writhed above him like a woman possessed. 

Steve stood in front of the bathroom sink and splashed cool water on his face, hoping it might help him to simmer down. He looked up catching his reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh questioning whether he had bitten off more than he would chew. He grabbed a towel and dried off his face, glancing at his reflection again. He could do this. He swallowed hard and reached for the doorknob. 

As he stepped out into the hallway, the erotic sounds coming from the bedroom made him grind his teeth as his body throbbed seeking release. He silently stood listening and closed his eyes picturing Darcy’s flushed skin and soft curves as he took himself in hand and began stroking himself off. 

The enticing noises continued to drift out through the crack in the door and Steve froze. This was all wrong. His cheeks flushed with shame. He was better than this. Captain America didn’t skulk in the shadows pleasuring himself, listening to his girl get off with his best friend. He heard another muffled moan and found himself approaching the bedroom door. He needed to see her. 

He held his breath, peering into the room tentatively. His eyes widened at the sight of Darcy struggling above Bucky as he forced himself into her roughly. His first instinct was to barge in and rescue her, to scoop her up into his arms and tell her that he was never going to let anyone hurt her again. He looked closer and spotted Darcy’s hand on Bucky’s thigh, her fingers brushing against his skin affectionately. Steve breathed out slowly. The realization that Darcy wanted what Bucky was dishing out had him gripping his pulsing shaft and pumping himself while he watched her take it. It was simply too much for him to resist.

The moment Darcy started to gag, Bucky nearly lost it completely. The sensation of her quivering and spasming around him as she rocked against his face had him scrambling to keep it together. The vulgar wet gagging sound made Darcy feel dirty and used. She ached for him to use her, to grab her and fuck any part of her he liked, to take whatever he needed for as long as he needed to heal and smile and forget. She swallowed thickly, just managing to recover when Bucky wrapped his large hands around her throat. 

Her eyes snapped open and focused on one of Steve’s blue eyes watching from the hallway. She looked downwards, detecting the movement of his arm. The idea of Captain America touching himself while he watched her choking on his best friend was so thoroughly indecent and arousing that she felt as if she was committing treason. He caught her staring and took in a sharp startled breath. Darcy shot him a wink and began riding Bucky’s face. Steve’s lips turned up into a wide smile as they gazed at each other heatedly. Bucky began sucking on her just a little bit harder and Darcy’s eyes clamped shut as she quickly became overwhelmed by the flurry of sensations invading every inch of her body.

She trembled and cried out as he held her in place, giving her throat a squeeze and driving himself up into her deeply. She choked on him again and the muscles inside her contracted, pulsing and throbbing, bringing her so close to shattering into a million tiny pieces. With his face between her legs, Bucky could feel exactly how much she liked the steady pressure of his hands around her neck and the strain of the muscles in her throat as he tested her limits. Part of him wondered what would happen if Steve walked in on what was happening. The fact that he was risking a monumental ass-kicking to give Darcy exactly what he knew she needed filled him with excitement. Steve couldn’t possibly hope to understand this…

Darcy thrilled at the blistering desire in Steve's gaze. He was getting close and frantically seeking completion. She made a low keening sound, pleading for him to finish himself off while they watched each other. He braced himself with a hand on the side of the doorframe and clenched his jaw willing himself to remain silent as he approached his end. The sound of his pulse pounded in his ears and his body surged with waves of pleasure as he painted the door with the streams of his hot release. 

Darcy filled with an odd sense of pride seeing Steve’s face contort as he came for her, without the benefit of her touch or her voice, simply by watching her. Knowing that Bucky had absolutely no idea somehow made it even better. She closed her eyes focusing on the feeling of his powerful hands gripping her, his hot tongue delving into her and she let out a needy whine. Steve stood watching her a few moments longer as his heart rate returned to normal. She seemed so completely engrossed in Bucky that it almost made Steve wonder whether he’d imagined the entire thing. He crept to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wiped himself and the door down before shuffling off to his living room in a post-orgasmic daze.

The sound of her whining as she begged him for more was almost too much for Bucky to resist. He nearly finished on the spot, tempted by thoughts of her swallowing him down as he came twitching buried deep inside of her. He’d been waiting to make her take him like this all night and he wasn’t about to blow it, at least not until she came first. He rasped his teeth against her and plunged in until he felt her throat spasming around him again. Darcy’s eyes started to tear and she dug her fingers into Bucky’s thigh as she choked on him.

Her heart was racing as Bucky tightened his grasp around her neck and sucked her clit ravenously. She forced her face downwards making herself gag harder and her climax crashed over her rushing like an avalanche. She came with a warm flush all over Bucky’s face as her body trembled uncontrollably. It was so deliciously hot and filthy that he came shuddering as well, spilling inside of her with a growl as she swallowed him down weakly. 

Bucky let her go and she rolled away from him, groaning quietly as she moved. He sat up and grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, cleaning off his face and surging with pride at the ridiculously large wet spot on the sheets. He tossed the used wad into the garbage bin and repositioned himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. 

“You okay, doll?” he asked, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. 

“Uh huh,” she murmured. “I just need a minute. That was so… awesome. Was it good for you, Sarge?” He hugged her tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck taking in a long deep breath, unable to recall a time that he had ever felt happier. 

“You have no idea, sweetheart. Any chance you wanna go steady?” he replied. 

“I think I’m already going steady with Cap. Guess I’ll just have to cheat on him with you... Where is he anyway? I want cuddles,” Darcy croaked. 

“I’ll go check,” Bucky sighed, pressing another kiss against her skin and moving away reluctantly. 

He stood up, stretching lazily and walked into Steve’s living room after a brief detour to the washroom. Steve sat on his sofa, aimlessly browsing NetFlix. 

“She’s askin’ for you,” Bucky greeted. 

“Really?” Steve asked, looking at him skeptically. 

“Yeah,” Bucky shrugged. “She said that she’s going steady with you and she wants cuddles. Oh, and she’s going to have to cheat on you with me.” Steve looked at Bucky, smiling widely and Bucky grinned like an idiot right back. 

“Raiding that fridge was the single best idea you’ve ever had,” Steve chuckled. 

“I can’t argue with you there,” Bucky sighed dreamily. Steve’s heart swelled at the sight of a thoroughly contented James Buchanan Barnes. 

“C’mon, it’s bad form to keep a girl waiting, punk. Better move your ass,” Bucky warned, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a few bottles of water. 

They returned to the bedroom and Bucky found her curled up in the same spot, spooning Steve’s pillows, facing his head board. He set a towel over the damp spot on the mattress and grabbed Darcy by the ankle, dragging her into the centre of the bed. He set the bottles on the bedside table and got in beside her, kissing her softly. The mattress creaked as she hummed and rolled over, inviting him to spoon her some more. He happily obliged, wrapping his metal arm around her and holding her close. Steve stood watching from the doorway as Darcy opened her eyes and smiled at him. 

“Where’d you run off to?” she asked as he climbed into bed next to her. 

“You seemed to have your hands full,” Steve replied with a shy smile.

“Yeah, I guess we’re going to have to figure some of this stuff out as we go along now that we’re going steady,” she grinned. Steve moved closer, stroking her cheek with his thumb and kissed her tenderly. 

“If you’re tired, we could call it a night and pick things up in the morning,” he suggested. 

“No way, Jose!” she said with an evil grin. “I’m still dying to know why Bucky asked you to bring the shield.” Steve looked at her, furrowing his brows as he considered the possible sexual applications of the curved metal disc. “You know, I’m dying to know too. We really oughta ask him...”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. xo

Darcy Lewis could never have predicted that she would wind up naked in bed with Captain America discussing the possible erotic applications of his shield while being spooned by The Winter Soldier. Yet here she was, nestled in bed between Steve and Bucky, trying to unravel the inner workings of the mind of one of the world’s deadliest assassins. 

She carefully ran her fingers over the plates in Bucky’s arm. “I think he’s sleeping,” she stage whispered, looking at Steve and wondering whether his lashes had always been this long or if they’d lengthened as a result of his enhancement. 

“Who’s sleeping?” Bucky asked, lifting his head up from his pillow and peering over her shoulder. 

“I thought I wore you out,” Darcy replied, glancing back at him with a grin. His hair was delightfully askew as his eyes drifted up and down the length of her body. “So, why’d you ask Cap to bring the shield, Sarge?” Bucky licked his lips as the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. Darcy was tempted to push him down and start riding his face all over again.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to answer that question yet, doll. I could use a few more minutes. You can’t be ready to go again already,” he said cocking a brow incredulously. 

“And if I was?” she teased, realizing that she wasn’t even kidding.

“I might be able to help you with that,” Steve replied huskily. He lightly ran his fingers up and down the length of her arm, over her collar bone and outlined the curve of her breast. He continued down the midline of her body, stopping just shy of Bucky’s bionic arm. A trail of tingling blazed across her skin in his wake as he moved over her like he was sketching with charcoal.

“What exactly did you have in mind, Cap?” she asked, reaching out and finding him standing stiffly at attention. “You ready to take this all the way?” Her thumb passed over his slit exactly the way she knew he liked best.

“Oh, shit,” Steve moaned, pressing himself into her hand. “I… I was hoping to kiss you a little first… to pay you back for earlier…” 

“That’s a great idea,” Bucky whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. “I’m dyin’ to see you get off again. Think your steady’d mind if I stuck around to watch?” Darcy took in a sharp breath and her eyes rolled back in her head as her body flooded with desire. Suddenly, all she could think about was how badly she wanted to feel his icy eyes searing into her while Steve worked her over, remembering the sight of Steve jerking off while watching her with Bucky. 

“You sure you wouldn’t rather fuck me, Cap?” Darcy asked breathily, giving him another swipe with her thumb, spreading the growing wetness over the head of his rigid length. She was so keyed up that thoughts of him pounding the breath out of her started swirling through her head. She imagined the hard slapping sound of the collision of their sweaty bodies while Steve drove himself into her savagely, grunting and knocking her breathless with each powerful stroke. She wanted him thrusting inside of her. She wanted Bucky to watch.

“Oh, Darcy... No, not yet,” Steve gasped out, between urgent presses of his lips against hers. “I need to know how you taste, how you feel quivering against my face, how you sound when I use my tongue to tear you apart.” It wasn’t exactly a hard sell. Bucky had just given her a lashing but she wasn’t about to pass up on Steve’s generous offer – especially when he showed such keen determination. She started pushing downwards on his shoulders impatiently. He winked at her and began slowly kissing his way down her body. Recalling how much she had enjoyed his earlier teasing, he settled on a similar strategy. 

She rolled onto her back and Bucky propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her fondly. Darcy set one hand behind Steve’s head, rasping her nails against his scalp as he sensually kissed the side of her throat. She reached out, placing her other hand at the nape of Bucky’s neck, twirling a dark silky lock of his hair around her finger. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, so softly that it gave her goosebumps. Steve noticed, running his tongue over her rippled skin and humming appreciatively. He wasn’t sure whether he’d caused them or Bucky had caused them or if they were the result of a combined effort. Something about that had him awfully hot under the collar. 

Darcy sighed into Bucky’s mouth and he responded with a contented rumble, slipping his tongue between her lips and tracing the roof of her mouth. The palm of a large hand settled below her navel and two fingers dipped between her swollen lips, lightly grazing her clit. Darcy let out a low whine as Steve’s teeth nipped her collarbone and his fingers moved over her again almost imperceptibly. It was just enough to make her smoulder, fanning embers deep inside, igniting a yearning for more. Bucky drew back and ran his eyes down the length of her body, coming to rest at the hand jammed between her thighs. He licked his lips, remembering the taste of her as she came shivering all over his face. 

Darcy caught him staring and rolled her hips against Steve’s hand seeking out friction with a frustrated groan. His hand pulled away the moment he felt her begin to move and he chuckled against her skin. Her nails dug into Steve’s scalp and she yanked on the strand of Bucky’s hair that was wound around her finger, arching her back and with a strained, “Please...” Her body trembled at the hot puff of Steve’s breath as he murmured her name. He brushed his fingers over her again, using just a little bit more pressure than before and drew her pebbled nipple into his mouth. 

Bucky reached down, cupping her breast in his bionic hand and moved his thumb over it delicately. Darcy’s eyes met his and she tugged on his hair playfully. “Do you like that, sweetheart?” he asked quietly. “Do you?” she replied with another sharp pull on his hair. He leaned down and kissed her so hard that that she nearly forgot to how to breathe. He moved back just far enough that their lips were no longer touching. “Does that answer your question?” he asked hovering above her with a grin. “I want to hear you say it,” she responded, giving his hair another yank. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling and exhaling slowly. “I fucking love it,” he whispered. “I love bein’ this close to you, watchin’ you… and that thing you’re doin’ with my hair… Keep it up and I’m gonna be ready to fuck you in no time.” Darcy bit back a gasp and it made him feel crazy like there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. 

Steve’s lips began trailing lower and she arched her back towards him and pressed downwards on his head, hoping to move things along. Bucky leaned back and couldn’t help laughing as Darcy kept pushing and Steve remained firmly in place without budging an inch. She drummed her fingers across the top of Steve’s head impatiently and he began kissing his way upwards with a muffled chuckle. "Wrong way, Cap! Maybe you should go get your compass," she suggested with a frustrated growl. Steve replied with a groan as Bucky gave him a stealthy boot in the ribs. 

Steve glanced up at Darcy through his lush lashes, rolling her nipple between his teeth with a grin and sank two thick fingers into her. She ground out a long string of profanity and bucked up towards his hand, revelling in the feeling of fullness and trying to press him in further, craving more. Bucky set his bionic arm across the top of her chest, pinning her to the bed as she moaned and strained beneath him. Steve ran his tongue along Darcy’s skin, kissing his way down her body. He could feel how wet she was as she ground against his hand and pulsed around his fingers. It made his mouth water.

Darcy let out a frustrated groan as Steve suddenly withdrew his hand. Bucky silenced her with a kiss and she pulled him towards her eagerly. He exhaled with a smothered chuckle that gave her butterflies. She felt movement on the mattress as Steve positioned himself between her legs. She was lost in the warm pull of Bucky sucking on her tongue when she felt Steve’s large hand grasp her ankle and set it over his shoulder effortlessly. The combination of sensations was unspeakably erotic. 

Steve stilled for a moment, taking her in, so soft and pink and beautiful. He advanced, placing her remaining leg over his shoulder and brought his lips against her gently. She dug her heels into his back and tilted her hips towards him with a quiet moan. Bucky drew back, glancing down and thrilling at the sight of Darcy’s curvy pins folded over Steve’s broad shoulders and her hand running through his hair as he buried his face between her thighs. Bucky had expected that seeing his girl with someone else would make him jealous and possessive and maybe there was a little of that but he had to admit that he loved it. He really fucking loved watching her with Steve and he could see in her eyes how much she really fucking loved being watched. 

The firm press of Steve’s lips and the heat of his breath against her slick skin was a delicious torment. Steve’s tongue darted out from between his lips, lightly brushing over her clit and she called his name softly. Bucky’s eyes drifted back up to her face watching as she smiled and licked her lips, taking in short sharp breaths as Steve traced over her like a page in his sketchbook. Seeing the way she responded to another man's touch made Bucky pulse with arousal. He was getting harder by the second.

The long smooth loops being etched into her were making Darcy go cross-eyed. She felt the bed shift slightly as Steve moved his hand. It came to rest against her in line with his chin and he dipped his thumb into her slick warmth coating it completely. Steve sucked Darcy’s clit between his lips, humming warmly and slid his thumb over the tight ring of her ass, pressing himself into her. 

Bucky felt himself begin to throb harder as Darcy’s eyes widened and she bit into her quivering lower lip. “Ooh. What’s he doin’ to you down there, doll?” he asked gleefully. Her eyes met his briefly before rolling back in her head as she licked her lips, trying to muster the strength to answer Bucky’s question. “He’s… Oh, God! It feels so good… He’s… Oh, Steve! Oh, fuck, please… I want it… It feels so good in my ass,” she gasped. Both Steve and Bucky momentarily froze, their eyes as wide as saucers, bracing for spontaneous combustion. It was undoubtedly one of the hottest things either man had ever heard.

Bucky turned towards Steve’s bedside table and rifled through the drawer. He retrieved a small container of lubricant and loosened the cap. “Heads up, punk!” he called out, tossing it over. Steve’s hand shot up, catching it mid-air and he gave Bucky a thumbs up without looking away from Darcy. Bucky returned to his spot and placed his arm across her chest, stroking her collarbone as Steve removed his thumb and lubed up two fingers. 

Bucky bent down, kissing her softly and she looked at him with a sly grin, feeling the press of his erection against her. She wasn’t the only one having fun. “You like watching. Don’t you, Sarge?” she teased, flicking her tongue against his lips playfully. “I can’t take my eyes off you, doll. You’re so fucking beautiful,” he replied, biting her lower lip and giving a tug as he held it between his teeth. Steve started to push his fingers into her and she arched against Bucky’s metal arm with a low whine. “Try to relax, sweetheart. He’s gonna make it so good for you,” Bucky said soothingly. 

Steve pressed in a little further moving his tongue over her in tight figure eights and Darcy scraped her nails over his scalp. “Tell me how it feels,” Bucky whispered against her skin, nuzzling the side of her neck and grinding into her side. “It feels… Ohh, Steve. Oh, please, don’t stop…” she called out breathily. The warm tight stretch of his fingers pressing inside of her as his tongue glided over her had every inch of her throbbing. Each time she clenched down around him it set off a chain of contractions deep inside inching her closer to the verge of oblivion. 

“You’re getting close aren’t you, sweetheart?” Bucky asked quietly, kissing the side of her neck indecently. “Are you gonna come all over Steve’s face the way you came all over mine?” Darcy twitched and her body resounded with a series of echoes as she felt herself winding tighter and tighter, threatening to snap. Steve firmly sucked on her clit, twisting his fingers in and out of her slowly, intoxicated by thoughts of her shuddering in ecstasy. Bucky nipped sharply over her pulse point before propping himself back up on his elbow trying to get a better vantage point.

“The way Steve’s stretchin’ you out’s givin’ me plenty of bad ideas,” Bucky purred, rolling her nipple between his bionic fingers as he gazed down at her thirstily. “You fixin’ to take somethin’ bigger back there? I might have a few suggestions.” Darcy strained against Bucky’s arm, pulling on his hair as the hand at the back of Steve’s head pressed down desperately. Her eyes searched Bucky’s, pleading for release, begging him to keep watching as the rushing of her heartbeat filled her ears. She mouthed his name silently again and again before calling out for Steve as she came writhing in a flurry of curses and shivers. Completely overtaken by searing waves of euphoria, she overflowed with a warm buzz of well being. Steve smiled widely at the sound of Darcy calling his name as she imploded, quivering against his face and spasming around his fingers. It was so much better than he had imagined. 

The muscles in Bucky’s jaw tightened as her held her against the bed, studying her face carefully as she rode out her orgasm. She was flushed and glistening, her eyes clamped shut blissfully, her plush lips curled into a lazy smile. He kissed the corner of her mouth as Steve gingerly removed his fingers and wiped his face on the inside of her thigh. Steve backed up down the end of the bed and stood up, stretching his neck and heading for the washroom. Bucky rolled Darcy on to her side and wrapped her up close with his bionic arm. She hummed warmly, melting into his embrace as her heart rate began to return to normal. Steve washed up at the bathroom sink before returning to the bedroom, setting the container of lube on the nightstand and climbing into bed beside her. He pressed a soft kiss against her lips and her eyes fluttered open slowly. 

“Roll over,” Darcy instructed, licking her lips groggily. “We’ll camp here and make for the summit in the morning.” Bucky huffed out a laugh against her skin. 

“Kids these days,” Steve groused, rolling over with a frown. “Don’t I even get a ‘thank you’?” 

“Guess you’ll just have to try harder next time,” she quipped, slipping her arm around his waist and absently stroking her fingers over the ridges of his abs.

“I think I’m in love,” Bucky sighed, pressing a kiss against the back of her shoulder as Steve reached out and switched off the lamp on the bedside table plunging the room into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. xo

Darcy Lewis was roused from her slumber at an ungodly hour at the urgent insistence of her bladder. The idea of awakening in bed with Captain America and The Winter Soldier was an enticing fantasy. The reality of awakening in bed with Captain America and The Winter Solider was something else entirely. Darcy recoiled from her damp pillow and wiped the side of her face. There was nothing sexy about waking up in a pool of your own drool. At least she hoped it was hers. She ran her tongue over her teeth and shuddered, hoping that there might be a spare toothbrush in in the bathroom. 

Another sharp twinge emphasized how badly she had to go to the bathroom but how the hell was she going to get out of bed?! Bucky’s bionic arm was wrapped securely around her waist and she still appeared to be spooning Steve who held her hand against him beneath his own. She carefully withdrew her arm from Steve’s waist, not daring to move more than an inch at a time. Fortunately, he appeared to be a sound sleeper. She set her hand over Bucky’s wrist, wondering how she was going to manage to slip away. He likely slept with one eye open, if he slept at all. She held her breath and began to slowly wiggle her way down the mattress. Bucky’s arm tightened around her pinning her in place. 

“Where do you think you’re going, doll?” he whispered hotly into her ear. 

“I gotta pee,” she replied, trying to squirm out of his grasp. “This is not a drill.” 

Bucky detected the urgency in her voice and rose to his feet, moving silently and so stealthily that she hardly felt the mattress move at all. He stood beside the bed in the dark room, completely exposed and exquisitely sculpted, the faintest traces of light glinting against the metal plates of his arm. She was totally staring and not the slightest bit ashamed to admit it. He was almost certainly smirking when he held out his hand to help her out of bed. It was just dark enough that she couldn’t be sure. 

Her hand slipped into his and her feet met the cold floor as he helped her up. She shuffled along cautiously trying not to stub her toes against anything as she made her way through the dark and unfamiliar territory. She switched on the bathroom light and closed and locked the door, a little surprised to find the toilet seat down. She lifted the lid and took a seat, examining the room curiously as she relieved herself. It was tastefully decorated, tidy and organized with military precision.

She flipped through a small selection of books and magazines tucked into wall-mounted rack. Among copies of Men’s Fitness and GQ she found well-worn copies of The Stand and Treasure Island. It suddenly occurred to her just how little she actually knew about either of the men in the other room. She vaguely remembered studying them in history class but an awful lot had happened in the interim. She was pretty sure that they weren’t those same men anymore. They had probably never been those men to begin with. 

Darcy cleaned herself up a bit and flushed. The shower was calling out to her but she wondered if it might be too early for that. She moved groggily to the sink, washing and drying her hands before turning off the faucet and opening the medicine chest. No extra toothbrush but there was mouthwash. She removed it and shook the bottle, pouring some into her mouth, trying not to touch the rim with her lips. She swished it between her teeth, replaced the cap and returned it to the cabinet, spitting into the sink. She looked up and grinned, catching a glimpse of her ridiculously sexed up appearance in the mirror. Between the swollen lips and epic bedhead, she felt a bit like a brunette Bardot. It was one hell of a good look. 

She stepped away from the sink, unlocking and opening the door. Bucky stood waiting on the other side, his fist hovering in the air mid-knock. He clutched a brand new toothbrush that was still in the package in his other. The idea had suddenly come to him while he’d been staring at the ceiling wondering what she was doing in the bathroom and whether it was weird for him to remain naked in bed with Steve without her there. 

Why hadn’t Bucky just gone back to sleep? Well, to go back to sleep you had to have been sleeping to begin with and he hadn’t slept a wink. Bucky didn’t really sleep much at all. He wasn’t exactly all the way back together yet. Daylight seemed to shave off the rough edges. It was easier to manage when things weren’t dark and silent. It was bearable when he had something to focus on other than a ceaseless torrent of disjointed flashes of memory – such painful, horrible, shameful memories. And the nightmares… They were so much worse. 

Holding Darcy in the darkness had been a very welcome distraction. She was soft and warm and her hair smelled like cinnamon. Minding his manners while she slept required nearly all of his concentration and focusing so completely had actually afforded him a moment’s peace. He didn’t want to jinx things but he really liked having her around. She had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes and he found himself unable to stop thinking about her. That was when he had remembered that he always kept an extra toothbrush stashed in his backpack. Like a lot of things, he wasn’t really sure why he did it. It was just something that he did. He got up, retrieved the toothbrush from his pack and stood outside the bathroom door, working up the nerve to knock.

When Darcy opened the door, Bucky felt things shift into slow motion. She stood in the doorway, pale and beautiful, her mess of chestnut curls backlit by the bathroom light. He might’ve mistaken her for an angel but curves that wicked were much better suited for sin. They seemed to be inspiring a whole lot of bad ideas as he continued to take her in. He was seized by an aching desire to bury himself inside of her, to feel her tight heat pulsing around him as he drove cries of his name out of her. He wasn’t sure whether he had ever wanted anything more. The muscles in his jaw tightened as a look of surprise spread out across her face and he couldn’t resist kissing her a single moment longer.

The firm press of his lips silenced her as she let out a startled cry and things suddenly began to move awfully fast. Her arms hooked around the back of his neck, trying to keep her balance as he pushed her into the washroom forcefully, tossing the toothbrush over his shoulder. She stumbled backwards gracelessly as he advanced on her, swinging the door behind him and leaning back against it, closing it shut. His powerful arms brought her crashing against his solid frame and knocked the breath right out of her. Her lips parted slightly as she exhaled and he swallowed her gasp, running his tongue along hers and deepening their kiss with a sexy rumble. 

The sound made her head swim with thoughts of him pressing her up against the wall, his lips and hands moving over her urgently, filling her ear with hot whispered promises of all the ways he was going to make her unravel. Her thighs squeezed together in response to a sudden craving for friction and she could feel herself melting, getting wetter by the second.

She slowly tilted her head sideways, twisting her lips against his and opened her mouth a little wider eager to see what other noises she could get out of him. He tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer with a growl, lifting her feet clear off the ground. She panicked momentarily, hanging on for dear life with her arms clasped behind his neck. This whole being manhandled by a super soldier thing was hot as hell but it was going to take some getting used to. He stifled a chuckle and hitched her legs around his waist, offering her a little more security. She held on tightly as he took several steps forward and pinned her to the wall beside the shower. The cold press against her skin made her shiver as he continued to kiss her breathless. 

The sensation of her shivering reverberated through every inch of his body. He reached into the shower, grasping blindly for the lever to turn it on without removing his lips from Darcy’s. It was just out of reach. His bionic hand settled over her throat and he drew back from her reluctantly. Her eyes snapped open at the loss of contact and she discovered him gazing at her hungrily. 

“Good morning, Sarge,” she greeted with a grin. She looked so goddamned pretty that he couldn’t pass up another kiss and she responded with a happy sigh. 

“You always wake up like this?” he asked, licking his lips. 

“What? Sandwiched between two strange men?” she replied with a chuckle. “Nope. I gotta say, this is a first for me.”

“I was tryin’ to butter you up,” Bucky teased. “And we’re not that strange, are we?”

“I don’t know,” she replied with a frown. “I really don’t know that much about either one of you.”

“So, let’s get to know each other better,” he said as one of his brows flicked up suggestively. 

Using a combination of his hips and his metal hand, he held her up against the wall as he reached into the shower and turned it on. Her arms fell away from him as he moved and instinctively clutched at his bionic arm as he squeezed her throat gently. He pressed his forehead against hers and loosened his grip, staring deeply into her eyes as the room began to fill with steam.

“So, what’s the early bird gotta do to get the worm around here?” Darcy asked with a laugh. His eyes widened in disbelief and he started laughing too. 

“You got some mouth, doll. Any chance you wanna take a shower with me?” he offered. 

“Hell yeah,” she replied with a grin. 

He slid his hands under her thighs and carefully carried her into the shower, setting her down under the hot streaming water. She leaned back and wet her hair while he fumbled with bottles of shampoo, opening and smelling them, trying to find the least manly option. 

“That one’s perfect,” she said, motioning him over with a curl of her finger. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, nipping at her lower lip as she reached out and took him in hand. She gave him a firm stroke and he let out a low groan as his knees nearly buckled. Before he had the chance to recover, she covered his lips with her own, gently sucking on his tongue as she slid her hand over him again and again. 

“You’re killin’ me, sweetheart,” he gasped between kisses. “Let’s finish gettin’ you cleaned up, so I can have my filthy way with you.”

“Suit yourself,” she teased, pulling away abruptly.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She reached out, steadying herself with an arm against the shower wall. He uncapped the shampoo, squeezing a dollop into the palm of his right hand and began to gently work it through her hair with one hand. It was somehow far more difficult than washing his own hair.

“God, I really didn’t think this all the way through,” he sighed. “I don’t want you to get tangled in my other hand.” She swallowed hard as her heart broke just a little.

“Here. Let me help,” she said, reaching up with her left hand and massaging the shampoo into her tresses. He glanced down at her and felt a whole lot better. She had a way of being ‘glass-half-full’ without being completely obnoxious. He really liked it.

“Looks like we make a good team,” she added as they worked up a lather together. He grinned like an idiot, thankful that she was facing the opposite direction.

She turned towards him to rinse and he set his metal hand against the small of her back and dipped her under the cascading streams, sweeping the suds away from her eyes with the other. Satisfied with his work, he gave her another kiss and raised her back to her feet. She grabbed a bar of soap and turned into the steaming water washing her face and other assorted bits. 

“Aww. I was hopin’ to help you with that,” he groused, wrapping his arms around her and running his hands over every inch of her skin, paying particular attention to her breasts. 

“Okay... That’s enough… They’re clean, Sarge!” she laughed, batting his hands away. 

“All done, doll?” he asked, pressing a kiss behind her ear. 

“Uh huh,” she murmured as he reached down between her legs with his right hand and slipped two fingers into her effortlessly. 

“Fuck, Darcy… You’re so wet,” he gasped, brushing her clit with his thumb. 

As he worked her over with his hand, she became consumed by spiralling thoughts of him nailing her against the wall, thrusting hard enough to crack the ceramic tiles, fucking her until she gasped out begging for mercy as the wall behind her crumbled, large chunks tumbling to the floor filling the air with a cloud of dust. She envisioned the complete destruction of Steve’s bathroom, getting off again and again surrounded by a scene of utter carnage and smoking ruin. Her body was ready and Bucky appeared to be just the one-man wrecking crew for the job. She reached down and grabbed his wrist pulling his hand away firmly. 

“Hot water’s gonna run out if we don’t get moving,” she cautioned, glancing back towards him over her shoulder. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Things became a swirl as his large hands seized her by the shoulders and spun her towards the wall. The breath was squeezed out of her abruptly as she was roughly flattened between his solid body and the cold ceramic tile. She turned her head, cooling a burning cheek on the wall as his muscular frame pressed harder and his fingers dug into her arms, sliding her upwards and lifting her feet off the tiles. 

“Is this what you’re after, sweetheart?” he growled into her ear, slipping his right hand between them and using it to guide the head of his hot length along the outside of her slick lips. 

“Give the man a prize,” she sighed, tilting her hips towards him eagerly.

“You sure about this?” he asked, sliding himself against her firmly and coating himself in her wetness.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” she purred. “C’mon, Sarge. I want to feel you inside of me.” 

“Alright. You asked for it,” he teased, rolling his lower lip between his teeth and slotting himself against her.

Their voices rang out in a chorus of gasped expletives as the toilet flushed loudly and the water suddenly became freezing cold. Bucky wrapped Darcy in his arms and moved them swiftly towards the opposite end of the stall and out of the line of fire. Steve stood outside the shower doubled over in hysterical laughter.

“Oh, I’m going to fucking kill him!” Darcy snarled, struggling against Bucky’s grasp. 

“I sure hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” Steve chuckled, peering into the shower and holding out two fluffy white towels as a peace offering.

Bucky grinned at Steve, passed the towels to Darcy with his right hand and punched him square in the face with his left. Steve went flying halfway across the room and landed flat on his ass.

“Nice work, Sarge!” Darcy quipped as she towelled herself off. Bucky paid no notice, scowling at Steve intensely.

Steve slowly stood up and took several unsteady steps towards Bucky. “Listen,” Steve said holding up his hands in surrender, “I-“ 

Bucky’s metal fist interrupted him and he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. 

“Alright,” Darcy said uneasily, “I think he’s had enough.” She held out Bucky’s towel and waved it at him, trying to offer a distraction. Bucky ignored her and continued to glare at Steve, who was once again attempting to stand up. Ugh. Why couldn’t he just stay down?!

“Come on, Buck. You know that I can do this all day,” Steve said, wiping his mouth as he stood leaning against the sink. 

Bucky clenched his fist and his arm emitted a faint buzzing as the plates recalibrated. 

Darcy wrapped herself in her towel and slowly backed her way out of the bathroom as the two men continued their idiotic stand-off. At the sound of another loud crash, she grabbed her purse and her shoes and slipped out the door, disappearing into the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think! xo

Darcy was halfway to the elevator before she realized that she was only wearing a bath towel. She stopped in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder at the door to Steve’s apartment, considering whether to go back for her clothes. She was only two floors from her unit and it was still very early in the morning. Maybe she could make it home without anyone bearing witness to her epic half-naked walk of shame. Not that she was ashamed of the fact that she had spent the night with two idiots. If anything, she was ashamed of the fact that she had run away without her clothes. If she only had her taser…

Steve sat on the floor in a daze blinking his eyes slowly, trying to focus on the three surly Winter Soldiers who appeared to be spinning in front of his eyes. He reached up and grabbed the edge of the counter, hauling himself to his feet and gave his head a firm shake, trying to clear out the cobwebs. That last punch made six by his count. If Bucky kept it up, he was going to have to start hitting back. He took a deep breath, thinking back to the sound of Bucky and Darcy’s surprised screams in response to his flush of the toilet and exhaled slowly. Given the chance at a do-over, he wouldn’t change a single thing.

Bucky cracked a smile as he watched Steve struggle to regain his bearings. The lousy punk never did know enough to stay down. It was hard to stay mad at Steve, especially when repeatedly punching him in the face was so satisfying. He reached out his hand towards Darcy, looking for his towel. His fingers wriggled expectantly as he stood waiting. He glanced towards her impatiently and discovered his towel in a discarded heap on the floor. She was gone with the wind.

“Son of a bitch,” Bucky growled, grabbing the towel and stalking out of the bathroom. He quickly dried himself off as he checked the other rooms in the apartment one by one.

“Look. I’m sorry,” Steve said, stumbling after him, bracing himself against the wall with his arm. “Why don’t we take our girl out and patch things up over pancakes? My treat.”

“We’re gonna have to find her first,” Bucky replied, wrapping the towel around his waist and searching through the pile of clothing that she’d left behind.

“She’s gone?” Steve asked incredulously, the fog finally clearing. “Wait. Aren’t those her clothes?”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed, shaking his head sadly. “She must’ve been pretty spooked to skip out of here without ‘em. I didn’t mean to scare her. God, I really fucking blew it.”

“It’s as much my fault,” Steve conceded, swallowing thickly. “I got carried away. If I hadn’t flushed the toilet on you in the first place-“

“Yeah. Don’t remind me,” Bucky groaned, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Your timing couldn’t possibly have been worse.”

“You mean, you two were-“ Steve ventured.

“I was at the plate, bottom of the ninth, bases loaded and just about to knock it out of the goddamned park,” Bucky said wistfully as he delicately folded each item of her clothing. “What the hell are we gonna do? I’m half crazy about her already.”

Darcy stood in front of the elevator bank, staring at the call button. All she had to do was reach out and press it. She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. This felt a lot like running away and Darcy Lewis wasn’t a runner. She knew enough to run if her life was in danger and her legs had carried her out of the path of certain death before but unless her life depended on it, Darcy didn’t run. She’d always had more luck confronting things head on and had simply failed to find a sports bra that was up to the challenge.

She turned back towards Steve’s apartment and marched down the hallway, stopping outside his door. There were no sounds of a struggle. The door was unlocked and she slipped back into Steve’s apartment cautiously, setting her shoes and her purse on the floor. As she crept towards the bedroom, she heard the sound of their voices – not the raised voices of an argument but the soft, sad voices of two men who realized just how badly they’d fucked up. It made her heart skip a beat.

She cracked the door and peered into the room. Steve was standing in front of his closet, picking out something to wear and Bucky sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands beside a neatly folded bundle of her clothes. It appeared as if Steve’s face had almost completely healed before Bucky’s hair had even started to dry. She knew that Steve was resilient but she had clearly underestimated just how much punishment he could take. Perhaps her response to Bucky’s punching had been a slight overreaction. Bucky hadn’t given him any more than he knew he could handle or any less than he deserved. 

“I hear ya,” Steve said, pulling a clean t-shirt over his head. “I like her too but maybe this is all for the best.” Darcy’s grin melted into a scowl as she stood outside the door continuing to listen in. 

“You ever get tired of being so noble?” Bucky asked sharply.

“Yeah. I do,” Steve replied, pulling on a pair of jeans and zipping them up. “Last night was dynamite. I’d like to chase her down and beg her for another chance… for both of us. I’m just not convinced that it’s what’s best for her.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes, unable to stifle an irritated sigh. There was nothing she disliked quite as much as being told what was best. She was a grown woman and perfectly capable of making her own decisions, thank you very much. Bucky looked up slowly, glancing towards the source of the noise and spotted her in the hallway.

“You’re probably right,” he said as she froze under his icy blue gaze, “but she oughta have the chance to decide for herself. Maybe if she knew how we felt, she’d be willin’ to let us make things right with her.” She couldn’t help swooning a little as he continued to stare into her eyes while she waited to hear what Steve had to say.

“I’ve spent so long trying to do the right thing,” Steve groaned, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. “Last night we did the wrong thing and it led to something so good. Maybe it’s time I stopped worrying about whether the things I do when I’m off the clock are in line with Captain America’s moral code. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I really liked it when you watched Darcy and I together. I liked watching her with you even more. Most of all, I liked it when we got her off together. You and I have a shitload of baggage but we deserve a shot at happiness. Between the two of us, we might just have what it takes to make her happy.” Darcy pressed her thighs together, trying her best to maintain a neutral expression. Steve’s confession had her hot and bothered but she still wasn’t entirely sure whether she wanted to make this easy for them.

“I liked it too,” Bucky said, gazing at her heatedly. “All of it… _How ‘bout you, Darcy?_ " He punctuated his question with a flick of his eyebrow that made her weak in the knees. At the sound of her name, Steve turned towards the door and held his breath, waiting to catch a glimpse of her. Bucky couldn’t help smirking as Darcy rolled her eyes with a sigh. He really was the absolute worst.

She stalked into the room, moving past Bucky and reached for her clothes. He and Steve watched her as she scooped up the bundle and pivoted towards the door without saying a word. Before she could step across the threshold, the men appeared in front of her, forming a solid wall of rippling muscle directly in her path. She stopped just shy of colliding with them and let out a startled gasp.

“We’re sorry,” Steve said, reaching towards her. “Please don’t leave, Darcy. Stay with us.”

Darcy took an unsteady step backwards, swatting his hand away defensively. He stood staring in a daze as if she’d slapped him across the face. He knew he deserved it but it still stung.

“We’d never hurt you,” Bucky said, tilting his head slightly. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah. Whatever,” she replied coolly. “I should get going. Thanks for everything. It’s been a slice.”

As she moved towards them, they stood firmly in place, staring her down like they were playing a game of chicken. She didn’t blink and walked right into them, trying to plow her way through. It wasn’t a great plan. She would have had better luck walking through an actual wall. The feeling of their bodies against hers, hard and unyielding was more than she’d bargained for. She grit her teeth as the heat radiating from them sparked something deep inside, making her simmer. Her mind raced with thoughts of the feeling of their lips and hands all over her, breathing hot against her skin, pushing themselves inside of her. She took in a slow breath and was filled with the scent of them, Bucky fresh and damp from the shower and Steve the faintest bit stale and sweaty. 

She glanced up meeting Steve’s searching gaze. “Just tell me what to do,” he breathed. “Anything you want to make this right, I’ll do it.” Darcy’s eyes widened and moved to Bucky. He was watching her with an amused grin as if he knew exactly how much this was turning her on. 

“That hardly counts as punishment,” he said licking his lips suggestively. “Steve fucking loves it when you boss him around.” Even though it wasn’t news to her, something about hearing it from Bucky’s wicked lips made her die a little inside. He really was the fucking worst. She looked up towards Steve, arching a brow curiously. 

“Guilty as charged,” he said, shrugging weakly as a faint blush crept up his neck. It was disarmingly adorable and she couldn’t keep the corners of her mouth from twitching. 

“Oh, please tell me this means you’re staying,” he said, lightly running his fingers up and down the length of her arm. 

“I don’t know,” she said, biting her lower lip softly. “Don’t you still think it would be best if I left?” 

“No. Not at all. Wait… Just how long were you listening in outside the door?” Steve asked, eyeing her suspiciously. His hand moved to her thigh, settling over the bottom hem of her towel and he slowly stroked his fingers against the skin hidden beneath the thick cotton. Darcy looked towards Bucky and he shot her a sly wink. Her eyes flicked down to the front of her towel, checking to make sure that his scorching gesture hadn’t sent it tumbling to the ground. She took in a deep breath, as her heartbeat raced and the dull ache between her legs grew slicker. 

“What matters is what you think,” Steve offered, gradually moving his hand up her thigh and dragging her towel upwards a fraction of an inch at a time. “You still want to leave or do you think you might let us treat you to breakfast?” 

“That depends,” she replied, her breath catching as his fingers traced over the skin behind her knee. “What’s on the menu?” She felt Bucky’s breath against the shell of her ear as he leaned in closer, hovering over the edge of her personal space. 

“Well, I was thinking pancakes,” Steve replied, completely missing the innuendo. Bucky shook his head in disbelief, elbowing him sharply. “What’s wrong with pancakes?!” Steve asked in bewilderment.

“What he meant to say is that we’re open to suggestions,” Bucky purred, pressing himself against her to illustrate his point. “I might even have a few of my own. We could always pick up where we left off earlier… send Steve out to bring back some breakfast... teach him a lesson for interruptin’ us.” She could feel how hard he was through the cool dampness of her towel. It made her hungry alright but not for take out. 

“I’m still pissed off at both of you,” Darcy said, struggling to maintain control as the sensation of Bucky’s breath against her skin and Steve pushing her towel ever higher threatened to overwhelm her completely.

“Fair enough,” Bucky replied, nipping at her earlobe. “We’re pretty fucking terrible.”

“And in Bucky’s defence, I’ve always been irresistibly punchable,” Steve added, brushing the tip of his nose over the soft spot below her ear. “I’ll bet you’re thinking about punching me right now…”

“Not exactly,” Darcy chuckled as Steve pressed his lips to one side of her neck and Bucky rasped his teeth against the other. They kissed her ravenously, eagerly leaning into her from either side. Her legs buckled and she called out their names breathily as they held her pinned between them. Their hands felt as if they were everywhere at once, stripping off her towel, pawing at her breasts, dipping into the wetness between her legs. She surrendered to their sensory onslaught without reservation, setting her hands at the back of each of their heads and sinking her fingers into their hair in encouragement. 

She was roughly and abruptly tossed onto the bed, landing against the mattress with a gasp. As the men eyed her hungrily, she shifted onto her back and spread her legs putting herself on display salaciously. They stood transfixed as she slowly ran her hands along the insides of her thighs. She centred her right hand between her legs, splaying her lips open and began rubbing her clit with a smooth circular motion of two fingers. Touching herself was always a good time and doing it while they watched was even better. 

“Holy shit,” Steve murmured, biting into his fist.

“You took the words right outta my mouth,” Bucky replied.

She brimmed with fiendish glee as they remained frozen in place, hypnotized by her obscene one-woman show. Steve mustered up his courage and took a step towards her.  
“Not so fast,” she cautioned, narrowing her eyes at him threateningly. “Stay where you are.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, swallowing hard. His terrible poker face did little to disguise how hard it made him when Darcy told him what to do. He was in a very bad way, straining against the front of his jeans, his baser instincts crying out for release. He peeled his t-shirt off over his head, deciding to use his best assets to his advantage and give her a little show of his own. He’d noticed the way she admired his chiseled physique, it might be enough to convince her to let him join her in bed. 

Darcy licked her lips as her eyes drifted over his exposed chest when his balled up t-shirt hit her square in the face. It smelled just like him and she breathed in deeply, before wadding it up and stuffing it behind her head. As he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, Darcy could feel the cracks forming in her facade of self-control. Each pulse of arousal, shattering out another deep fissure. 

Bucky stepped forward, hoping that Steve might have her distracted enough for him to attempt to advance. Darcy’s eyes zeroed in on him, pinning him in place. He reached down, untucking the towel from his waist and it fell away leaving him completely exposed. He was fully aroused and she couldn’t seem to stop staring. Bucky cleared his throat, catching her attention and his lips curled into a saucy smirk. Yep. He was still the worst. A total fucking menace.

Darcy felt the mattress dip and turned her head, finding Steve reclining next to her. Before she could get a word out, he covered her lips with his own and kissed the reprimand right out of her. It was an official superhero kiss – pure and powerful and all-consuming. The kind of kiss you shared without an umbrella in the pouring rain or at an abandoned construction site following an epic battle or on a quiet roof top after a flight through the clouds. She relaxed into him, allowing herself to get lost in the moment as Steve’s lips brushed against hers and they swallowed each other’s sighs. 

Bucky slipped into bed on her other side, greeting her with a hot slide of his tongue over the sensitive bud of her nipple. He followed it with the edge of his teeth and drew it between his lips, sucking gently. He was one hell of a bad influence. Darcy parted her lips, drawing Steve’s tongue into her mouth and their kiss became something else entirely, so nasty that it was practically villainous. He let out a low rumble, seized by the desire to get closer, to bury himself inside of her and pound out a detailed apology in sharply-thrusted morse code. 

As his body slowly began to slide over top of her, Bucky reached out, shoving Steve off of her and he captured her lips in a searing super hero kiss of his own. It was powerful and all-consuming but in place of purity Darcy tasted wild desperation. He kissed her urgently as if he was seeking out some way to anchor himself to her, to keep himself from being swallowed up in the dark terror of the abyss. It was manic and frantic and ridiculously hot. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” Steve groused, shoving Bucky right back and bending down to give Darcy another kiss. The moment their lips touched, Bucky pushed Steve so hard that he fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a dull thud. 

“Consider that a flush,” Bucky said, glancing down at Steve with a chuckle. “And I’m gonna keep flushin’ until I get to finish what you interrupted in the shower. Why don’t you go get us somethin’ to eat? I’m sure your girl’s dyin’ for a coffee.” 

Darcy’s eyes flicked from Bucky to Steve and she felt awfully conflicted. She wanted both of them but from a practical perspective, that wasn’t going to happen without a ton of lube and lot more warming up or at least half a bottle of wine and they could at least buy her breakfast first. Her train of thought was interrupted as Steve crawled over to the edge of the bed, eyeing her as if he’d like to eat her for breakfast. It made the bottom drop out of her stomach and she couldn’t help smiling. He folded his arms against the mattress and rested his chin on top, gazing at her warmly through his long lashes. 

“So, are you dyin' for a coffee?” he asked, cocking a brow.

“I am,” Darcy said, her voice dropping to a whisper. “How did he know that? It’s kinda spooky.”

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” Bucky breathed into her ear. Darcy winced as her entire body reverberated with a shiver. 

“Okay,” Steve sighed. “I’ll do the breakfast run. How about a kiss for luck?” 

Darcy rolled over to the edge of the bed, bringing her lips against Steve’s in a slow, soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and everything became a blur as he stood up and bolted for the bathroom. Darcy continued kissing him, her heart racing with a rush of adrenaline as he closed and locked the door, barring them in.

“God, Darcy. I want you so fucking bad,” he said, pinning her against the wall so roughly that he nearly winded her. “I can’t stand to wait a minute longer.” Darcy wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her hips towards him trying to get closer, to finally feel him inside of her.

This was the exact same spot that Bucky had her pressed up to earlier that morning and it struck Darcy as delightfully naughty. As much as she hated to admit it, having the two men fight over her was quite possibly the hottest shit ever. It seemed to activate something so primal within her that she couldn’t even feel ashamed about it if she tried. It some straight up caveman shit - crude and hard-wired and entirely beyond her control. 

Bucky knocked on the door insistently.

“Occupied!” Steve called out cheekily. The door handle rattled out a menacing response.

“Better make it quick,” Darcy chuckled, as he reached down and lined himself up against her. “Sounds like you really pissed him off.”

“No regrets,” he sighed, bringing his lips crashing against hers. She held her breath, bracing herself as the smooth head of his cock slid firmly along her slick lips. The searing pressure was almost too much as he drove himself inside of her forcefully. Suddenly, there was only Steve. The tight stretch of him filling every inch of her. The solid press of his muscular body against hers. The soft sweep of his tongue over hers as he kissed her senseless. For a brief moment, he possessed her completely. 

Before Darcy had the chance to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her, Bucky pounded on the door again furiously. Steve glanced towards the sound and looked back at Darcy with a filthy grin. If Bucky was going to kill him, he was going to go out with a bang. Steve pressed his face into the curve of her neck and lit into her with a little pounding of his own. 

His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust in and out of her quivering heat with reckless abandon. The feeling of her wrapped around him, pulsing and grasping, made him crazy and desperate for more. Each powerful stroke left her breathless and giddy and completely overwhelmed. He was being rough with her and she couldn't get enough. She set her palms against the back of his broad shoulders, hooking her fingers over the top and clung to him for dear life. All she could do was hold on as he drove himself into her again and again. All she could feel was Steve, colliding against her in waves of pleasure, breathing hard against her skin, pressing her back against the cold bathroom wall. It made the deepest parts of her throb, aching for release.

“Oh… Fuck… Steve…” Darcy moaned as he forced each word out of her with a solid stroke. “Oh, Steve… Please…” Each cry was punctuated with the sharp wet slap of him thrusting inside of her. The vulgar sound made him grind his teeth to keep from finishing on the spot. He needed to feel her come shuddering around him first. He needed to hear more desperate cries of his name. He was going to make this worth the monumental ass-kicking waiting for him on the other side of the door.

“God, you feel so good,” he whispered to her, his breath buffeting her skin exquisitely. “I'm just sorry we don't have more time. I could do this all day.” 

The door shook in response to the force of a solid impact. Bucky was going to break it down. 

Darcy’s eyes widened in excitement and she felt herself rocketing towards the verge of a powerful climax. She clenched Steve with every muscle she had, watching the door as he pistoned into her relentlessly. He could feel how close she was getting as she gripped him tightly and her breathing became ragged. 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Steve said softly. “I’m right here. I won’t stop until you tell me to…”

A sharp crack echoed throughout the room as Bucky's fist slammed against the door. Darcy bit into her lower lip, willing him to break it down. She ached to watch him smash it into splinters or knock it flying off the hinges. Steve pressed a hot wet kiss to the side of her neck as Bucky’s metal fist punched straight through the door. Darcy dangled by a thread as the rushing of her pulse filled her ears. 

“Oh, God! Please,” she gasped as Bucky’s fist withdrew and plowed through the door again and again. Darcy couldn't tear her eyes away. Every part of her felt electrified as she watched Bucky smash through the door while Steve continued to nail her up against the wall. Steve pressed against her harder, slowing his movements, coaxing out her climax with long smooth strokes. As she hovered over the edge, Bucky’s head poked through the hole in the door, his hair hanging in his face and his blue eyes wild. 

“Heeere’s Bucky!” he announced darkly. 

Steve got that reference. It was from one of the movies Clint had loaded onto their Starkpad ahead of their most recent mission. He huffed out a laugh against Darcy’s skin as Bucky pinned her under his hard blue gaze. It was just enough to tip her over the verge. Darcy took in a sharp breath and her body lit up like the Fourth of July. Her orgasm bloomed in spectacular bursts of heavenly release, pulsing through her veins and around Steve's driving cock, leaving her trembling and gasping for breath. Bucky’s expression softened as he watched Steve take her apart with deep steady thrusts, pounding out hoarse cries of his name. She was flushed and beautiful and he couldn’t stop staring. 

Darcy melted bonelessly into Steve and wondered if he might be having trouble finishing what with Bucky watching and waiting to beat his ass. She suddenly realized that Steve was waiting for her to tell him to stop. He wasn’t going to finish until she gave the order and it filled her with a thrilling feeling of power. 

“I’ll bet you’re just dying to give it to me, aren’t you, Cap?” Darcy purred, winking at Bucky mischievously. 

“Uh huh,” Steve replied, his voice strained.

“Ask me nicely,” she teased with a smirk. Bucky rolled his lower lip between his teeth. Watching her mess with Steve was so satisfying.

“Please,” Steve gasped breathily.

“Hmm… I think you can do better than that. Try again,” she ordered sharply. 

“Oh, please, Darcy… You feel so good. I want it so bad. Pretty please with... fucking cherries on top,” Steve panted desperately. Darcy looked at Bucky, asking for his opinion with a tilt of her head and he replied with a nod.

“Apologize to Sarge for the cockblock and give it to me,” she instructed.

“Oh, God! I’m gonna… Bucky, I’m sorry,” he moaned as he thrust into her, chasing his release. She whispered hot words of encouragement in his ear and he erupted inside of her, pressing up against her so hard that she could scarcely breathe. She rubbed her hands over his back, holding him close and he hummed warmly, planting soft kisses all over her skin. 

Darcy watched as Bucky’s head disappeared from the hole in the door and he reached through unlocking the handle. Steve slowly withdrew from Darcy and helped her to settle her feet on to the floor. She leaned against the wall and he gazed down at her with a lazy grin.

“You better get moving on that breakfast run,” Darcy said. “I’m starving.”

“Wow. You really are an ingrate,” Steve mused. “You could at least-“  
He felt a sudden sharp tapping on his shoulder and absently turned his head towards it in a post-orgasmic daze. Somehow Steve had managed to forget all about his homicidal BFF. Bucky’s arm emitted a whirring noise as he wound up and punched Steve right in his perfect teeth, sending him flying into the shower. Darcy glanced down and grimaced at the sight of Steve crumpled on the tiles as Bucky reached in and switched on the shower. 

“Well, that’s just great,” she sighed. “Now I’ll never get breakfast!”

“Still hungry?” Bucky asked with a smirk. “Can’t have that now, can we?”

He tossed Darcy over his shoulder with a snarl, flushing the toilet as he casually murder-strutted his way out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! xo

Darcy Lewis took a moment to try and fully absorb what was happening as the retreating form of a collapsed Steve Rogers bobbed before her eyes while Bucky stalked out of the bathroom with her slung over his shoulder. She had just had her stars spangled by Captain America against the bathroom wall while The Winter Solider smashed his way through the door and now the deadly assassin was carrying her towards the bedroom to see just how much more Howling Commando she could take. 

The dull ache between her legs throbbed and as she pressed her thighs together, she could feel the remainder of Steve’s hot release running down the inside of her legs. It was so perfectly nasty that her body trembled with a shiver and she felt as if she could barely breathe. Bucky hummed an approval, pressing down firmly with his bionic hand against the small of her back and stroking the skin on the back of her upper thigh with the other. 

She glanced down at his bare, perfectly-sculpted ass as they moved down the hallway and couldn’t resist reaching down and giving it a squeeze. He turned his head towards her, biting into the soft curve of her hip with a growl. It tickled sublimely and she laughed, squirming under his grasp. Her response only seemed to spur him on and she grimaced as the sharp edge of his teeth dug into her with a searing pinch. That was going to leave a mark. 

Bucky ran his tongue soothingly over the angry welt on her hip and took in a long slow breath. Darcy wondered whether he could detect the lingering scent of sex on her skin, the faintest trace of Steve escaping from between her legs. He was too close to possibly miss it. It was so fucking raunchy that just thinking about it was making her wetter by the second. She suddenly realized how much she wanted him to smell it. She wanted him to breathe it in. She wanted it to overwhelm and excite him, to whip him up into an absolute frenzy.

The deepest parts of her pulsed again and Bucky’s warm fingers moved towards the inside of her thigh, tracing through the remnants of Steve’s creamy souvenir. Darcy froze, feeling completely exposed as his fingers slid over her. He let out a guttural groan against her skin as he stepped across the threshold of the bedroom. Oh, he liked it alright. Darcy grinned with smug satisfaction and cracked a sharp slap against his left cheek. 

He tossed her onto Steve’s bed roughly, covering her body with his own so quickly and possessively that she gasped, her head spinning as she struggled to maintain her bearings. Before she could catch her breath, his lips came crashing against hers with feral intensity. He seemed driven by a desperate need to claim every inch of her. His strong hands mapped out her curves meticulously as the weight of his solid form pressed her into the mattress. She was more than ready to give him everything she had.

Steve crawled across the floor tiles with a soft groan, reaching towards the lever to turn off the shower. He switched it off and sat up carefully, feeling more than a little unsteady. The shower wall was cold against his skin as he leaned back and took in a deep breath trying to make the room stop spinning. His lips turned up into a shit-eating grin as he remembered the warm euphoria of unloading inside of Darcy as he nailed her against the wall. It was worth every punch that Bucky could possibly throw. No regrets.

His stomach rumbled loudly and his thoughts returned to breakfast. The cafeteria was probably open now. He could get those buttermilk pancakes he’d been dreaming about and score some points with his girl in the process. She wanted coffee too, with cream and sugar. That’s how Bucky had fixed it for her in the lounge the night before. 

He slowly rose to his feet and towelled himself off, inspecting the large hole in his door with a chuckle and ambled towards the bedroom in search of his clothes. As he shuffled down the hallway, he tried to focus on the importance of the breakfast run. In all likelihood, he was going to come across Bucky and Darcy in bed together during the course of retrieving his clothing and he needed to stay on task. He could do this.

Bucky finally had Darcy right where he wanted her, where he had wanted her all morning, hot and wet and pinned beneath him. The smell of Steve on her skin and the feeling of her come-streaked thighs had pushed him all the way to the edge. He wasn’t sure that he had ever been so turned on in his entire life, every inch of him was aching for her.

Darcy reached up, winding her arms behind Bucky’s neck and pulling him close. His fingers traced lightly over her arm as she parted her lips inviting him to deepen their kiss. He snatched her left wrist in his powerful grip and swiftly secured it above her head. She thrilled at the feeling of his strong hands moving her precisely the way he wanted, bending her to his will. 

Bucky sighed as she gently brushed her fingers along the side of his neck, over his collarbone and across the top of his shoulder. She tenderly outlined the edges of the star etched into the metal and trailed over the interlocking plates as she reached out her hand, offering it to him. She could feel the curl of his lips as he gladly accepted, pinning her wrists beneath his bionic forearm. He rolled his hips, dragging his rigid length over her soaked, sensitive folds and brushed his tongue along hers provocatively. She canted upwards sharply, eliciting a muffled moan that made her insides throb. 

Steve crept into the bedroom, furtively glancing towards the bed. He was going to grab his clothes and withdraw to the living room to get dressed. He was going to complete the mission. As he internally repeated positive affirmations, he realized that he had stopped moving. He was standing and staring. His eyes pored over the figures on the mattress, Darcy fixed beneath Bucky’s substantial frame, her curvy legs bracketing his hips. Each subtle movement of their bodies, drawing out quiet moans and soft sighs. Steve swallowed thickly as a warm, familiar tightening gripped him and he began to stiffen. He needed to get back on task before he lost control completely.

Bucky rocked himself against Darcy, thoroughly coating himself in her slickness, insistently seeking more friction. Darcy tried to pull a hand free, aching to reach down and help guide him inside of her. He held her firmly in place and drew back just enough to break their kiss, hovering closely above her lips as he slid himself against the outside of her pulsing heat. Steve looked on as he gathered up his clothing. Maybe he could stay for just a few more minutes, just until he got dressed…

“If you need help finding your way around, you’re going to have to give me back one of my hands,” Darcy teased, wiggling her fingers playfully.

“I know exactly what I’m doing, sweetheart. Question is: Do you? After that poundin’ you took from Steve, you sure you’re up for more?” Bucky replied, narrowing his eyes at her menacingly. The corners of Steve’s mouth turned up as he carefully zipped up his jeans and exhaled slowly.

“I’m a big girl,” Darcy challenged, meeting Bucky’s gaze squarely. “Do your worst, Sarge.” 

Steve bit back a gasp as his body pulsed with arousal. He quickly scooped up the rest of his belongings and beat a hasty retreat into the hallway. His new mission was to come back with breakfast as quickly as super-humanly possible. 

“My worst, huh?,” Bucky chuckled, shifting his hips and sinking himself into her a fraction of an inch. “I think you’d like that. So, just how bad do you want it, Darcy?” 

The feeling of him, so close yet so far away made it impossible for her to formulate a coherent response. She tilted her hips towards him with a needy whine, trying to coax him inside of her and he somehow managed to remain at the edge, just outside of where she wanted him most. She let out a frustrated groan, staring into his eyes hungrily. 

“C’mon,” he purred, “I’m achin’ to give it to you, been achin’ since I saw you in the kitchen last night. You’re such a pretty, filthy fucking tease. It’s drivin’ me crazy. I need to hear you tell me… Tell me how much you want it… Tell me how much you want me…”

Darcy craned her neck upwards, kissing him sensuously as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself towards him. He pressed her back against the bed driving himself inside of her forcefully. Her head fell back against the pillow as she clenched every inch of him. He stared down at her with a dazed look in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

“Does that answer your question?” she asked, her blue eyes searching his heatedly. 

“Fuck, yes,” he replied with a wide smile as he began thrusting into her with long deep strokes. 

Steve ran down the hallway towards the elevator and ducked into the stairwell instead. He rocketed down the steps, driven by thoughts of Darcy. The soft curves of her naked body glistening with sweat. The sound of her needy cries begging Bucky for more. The taste of her lips and the smell of her hair and the way her lashes fluttered just before she came apart. The searing heat of her pulsing around him as he lost himself inside of her.

His body collided with the door to the lobby, throwing it open with a loud bang. The sound attracted concerned glances from the few people within earshot. Steve paid no notice and moved briskly towards the cafeteria, thankful to discover that there wasn’t a line. He leaned against the counter, rhyming off his lengthy order to the disaffected woman behind the register.

“That’ll be $85.96,” the cashier mumbled. Steve reached into his pocket for his wallet and came up empty. In his rush, he had left it on the kitchen counter in his apartment. He bit into the side of his mouth, resisting the urge to unleash a burst of colourful profanity.

“Ma’am, it appears that I’ve left my wallet upstairs,” he sighed with a sheepish grin. “I’ll come by with the money later. Scout’s honour.” 

“Sorry,” she replied flatly. “I can’t give you anything without payment… Next!”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck with a frown. He had apparently managed to find the only person in the building who didn’t recognize Captain America. He looked at her in disbelief, on the verge of a full-on diva meltdown, complete with entitled demands of “Don’t you know who I am?!” when a hand settled firmly on his shoulder.

“I’ve got this,” Tony drawled, winking at the cashier and holding out a crisp hundred with a flourish. She descended into a flurry of excited giggles, her hands shaking as withdrew his change from the register. “Keep it. Treat yourself to lunch. I’ll take a coffee. Black.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” she replied breathily, as Tony turned towards Steve. 

“Yeah. Thanks Tony,” Steve grumbled, still feeling a little sore over the lack of recognition.

“Looks like you left in some hurry,” Tony observed, accepting his coffee with a nod and taking a long, slow sip. “You got a hot piece waiting upstairs?”

“I, uhh… We got back really late last night,” Steve stammered, as a blush crept up his neck and coloured the tips of his ears. 

“That’s an awful lot of breakfast,” Tony continued. “All that for you and Bucky? I’ll bet you two have company. Is it anyone I know?”

“She, uhh… I mean, we’re just really hungry,” Steve replied, lowering his gaze towards the large cardboard box on the counter being filled with his order. “I’m not sure if you heard but things didn’t exactly go so well last on our assignment.” He hoped that he might be able to steer the conversation in a slightly less embarrassing direction. It was too late. Tony smelled blood and smiled widely.

“She must have worked up quite an appetite,” Tony quipped. “Is she enhanced too? I guess she’d have to be to take you two on-“

“No, she isn’t,” Steve interrupted, his voice a harsh whisper. “And I’d appreciate some discretion here. I don’t feel right discussing her with you like this.”

“Holy shit,” Tony gasped. “This is serious. She must be one hell of a woman… What’s her deal, archaeology? No, wait, metallurgy? Oh, I’ve got it. She’s a military history buff with a thing for frozen desserts... Well, whatever’s fuelling her interest in you, I hope she’s an experienced baggage handler-“

“That’s enough,” Steve snapped, grabbing the box off the counter as the last of his order was loaded. “Thanks again for breakfast.”

“You know, I think I’ll have Friday pull the security tapes,” Tony taunted, walking alongside Steve as he approached the elevator bank. They boarded a waiting car and Tony reached over pressing the button for Steve’s floor. The moment the doors closed, Steve turned on him, his eyes wild.

“You’re gonna keep a lid on this. Understood?” he said, narrowing his eyes at Tony threateningly. “Bucky and I have earned that much…”

The elevator chimed and the doors opened on his floor. Steve stepped into the hallway and stalked towards his apartment.

“You got it, Cap!” Tony called after him cheerfully. “Bon appetit!”

The doors to the elevator closed and Tony took another sip of his coffee.

“Friday, load up last night’s security footage for this floor,” he instructed, pressing the button for the penthouse. “Just the highlights. I want to know who I just treated to breakfast.”

While Steve was grabbing take out, Bucky was wondering whether he’d bitten off more than he could chew. The sensation of Darcy’s soft body writhing beneath him as he thrust into her quivering heat was almost more than he could stand. It had been so long since he had been this close to someone else, since he trusted himself enough to get this close to someone else. He wanted to make this last, to give her something that she’d never forget, something that he could never possibly forget. He was already so close to the edge, that he wasn’t sure just how much longer he was going to last. Her trembling legs tightened around him, coating him in a veneer of slickness. 

“God, you’re so wet,” he said, between soft kisses of her plush lips. “I can feel it all over the inside of your thighs. It’s so… hot.”

“You should thank Steve for that,” she replied breathily. Bucky pressed down firmly on her wrists, shifting his hips and slipping his free hand between them. 

“I was hopin’ that I was the reason for this mess,” he said, stroking two fingers over her clit. He was determined to get her off again before it all fell apart and couldn’t help grinning when she responded with a low moan. She looked so beautiful calling out for him. She licked her lips and swallowed hard trying to muster up the strength to spit out an intelligible sentence.

“I didn’t get the chance to clean up after he finished,” she said weakly. “I’m dirty, Sarge. I’m so fucking dirty.”

“Oh, shit!” Bucky gasped, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck, rubbing her clit and driving himself into her harder. She arched her back towards him, her wrists straining under his bionic arm, wincing slightly at the exquisite sensation of each pulse of her tender muscles around him. His reaction made her want to keep talking to him, to give him a taste of his own medicine and fill his ears with a torrent of hot filth until he erupted inside of her. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Darcy teased as Bucky continued to drive himself into her. “I think you like sloppy seconds. I think you like the fact that Steve just finished fucking me. I came so hard watching you smash your way through the door. I came all over Steve’s cock, thinking about you.”

“You gotta stop talkin’ or I’m not gonna last,” Bucky ground out, with a shudder. “You and that dirty little mouth are drivin’ me outta my fucking mind.” 

“We can take a break if you need to regroup,” she goaded. “Maybe you’d like to go down on me for a while...”

“Jesus Christ,” he breathed, as every inch of his body throbbed. “You gotta stop. I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” Steve asked playfully from the doorway. Bucky let out a sigh of relief and withdrew from Darcy with a wicked grin.

“Well, our girl here can’t seem to keep her filthy mouth shut,” Bucky said, standing up and moving to the side of the bed. Darcy gasped as he grabbed her ankle and dragged her across the mattress towards him. “Maybe you can help me sort her out.” 

The muscles in Steve’s jaw tightened as Bucky roughly positioned Darcy on to her hands and knees and set his bionic hand at the crook of her neck. Darcy’s eyes rose to meet Steve’s, widening as Bucky placed his right hand on her hip and drove himself into her, forcing out a sharp breath.

“Hi Darcy,” Steve said walking towards her slowly. He stood watching her, twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers. “You look so pretty taking Bucky like that. How’s a pretty girl like you got such a dirty mouth?”

“Where’s my fucking coffee, Cap?” she asked with a grin. Steve released her dark tress and set his hand on her cheek slowly running his thumb over her lower lip. She flicked her tongue against it suggestively and he felt himself twitch against the front of his jeans.

“In the kitchen,” he said, lowering his zipper inches from her face. “You’ll get it once we’re finished with you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Darcy challenged. “Well, I-“ Steve interrupted her, grabbing a handful of her hair and sliding himself between her lips. She willfully tried to continue talking while he thrust in and out of her mouth and the vibration of her murmurs coursed below the surface of his skin making him see stars. He tightened his grip on her hair with a low rumble and she pulsed around Bucky with a muffled moan.

“Oh, you like it on the spit, don’t ya?” Bucky asked, moving his metal hand to the front of her neck. Darcy hummed out an approval and Steve stepped in closer, pressing himself into her eagerly.

“Go on and touch yourself for us,” Steve coaxed, gazing down at her hungrily. Darcy hesitated for a moment, unsure how she was going to hold herself up. 

“C’mon,” Bucky said, stroking his fingers over her skin tenderly. “We’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Darcy lifted her arm, gasping around Steve as her throat pressed against Bucky’s metal hand. 

“Oh, fuck, Darcy,” Steve moaned, overwhelmed by the sight and sensation of her struggling for breath. The darkest parts of him were smouldering, threatening to catch flame and consume him completely. Darcy glanced up at him, noting the dangerous glean in his eye and reached up, touching herself just the way he wanted. 

She swirled her tongue over him with a soft hum, focusing on the feeling of the men driving themselves into her. The coarse wet sound of her fingers moving over her clit as Bucky drove himself into her made her pulse race and she could finally feel the warm tightening rush of her arousal taking over. She thrust her face downwards abruptly, her muscles contracting as she gagged on Steve.

“Jesus! Easy, Darcy!” Steve gasped.

“She fuckin’ loves it,” Bucky spat between ragged breaths, as he dangled by a thread. “She loves chokin’ on it. Show him how you like it, doll.”

Darcy looked up at Steve, running her tongue over his throbbing shaft as Bucky’s hand helped her to draw back until only his head remained between her soft lips. Steve held his breath watching intently as Bucky suddenly relaxed his grip and Darcy forced him into her throat as deeply as she could, making herself gag violently. 

Something inside Steve snapped and he grabbed her hair roughly, his eyes darkening. He began thrusting himself into her mercilessly, chasing his release as the muscles in her throat spasmed around him. She looked up at him, touching herself, pleading for more, so close to coming apart at the seams. She choked again, clenching Bucky tightly and he began driving himself into her with firm strokes and tightened his grip around her neck. 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Bucky gasped. “I can feel how close you are. I gotta feel you come for me before… Oh God, Darcy! I can’t… I’m gonna…” 

Darcy gagged again as Steve buried himself in her deeply and came twitching inside of her, grinding out an impressive string of expletives. As he watched her swallow the hot rush of his release, Bucky’s hand clutched her throat, pulling her back towards him and he erupted inside of her, triggering her own climax. Steve slipped out of her mouth coating her breasts with the final pulse of his orgasm. He sat down on the edge of the bed, witnessing Darcy as she unravelled.

She came shuddering with a delightful combination of pain and euphoria as Bucky’s strong hands held her against him and he unloaded inside of her in a series of sharp strokes. His moment of release was pure perfection, so warm and peaceful that he wished he could stay there forever. He pressed his lips against her skin, whispering to her how good she felt and how beautiful she was as he worked her through her orgasm.

“Okay... Enough... Get away from me,” Darcy eventually pleaded weakly.

Bucky withdrew reluctantly and removed his hands from her. Darcy fell on to the mattress face-first with a groan. Bucky and Steve gently positioned themselves on either side of her dewy motionless body and cuddled up close. She was completely unresponsive. 

“You alright, Darcy?” Steve asked quietly. Her response came in the form of soft snoring.  
Bucky and Steve raised their heads from the bed, trying not to laugh as they looked at each other in disbelief.

“I dare you to tell her she snores,” Bucky challenged with a mischievous grin.

“No goddamned way,” Steve replied with a chuckle. “Although some of my past choices would suggest otherwise, I value my life.” 

“Oh, really?” Bucky asked skeptically. “Since when?”

“Who wants breakfast?” Steve responded brightly. “Iron Man’s treat…”

“I knew there was something I liked about that guy,” Bucky quipped. “C’mon and tell me all about it while Sleepin’ Beauty here gets in her snorin’ practice.”

“For the record, I never heard any snoring,” Steve said with a grin. 

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “Neither did I.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope you like smut. Let me know what you think. xo

The elevator chimed and the stainless steel doors opened onto the floor of the employee lounge. Darcy proceeded down the abandoned hallway, the smell of coffee in the air intensifying with each step that she took. This all seemed so familiar, like a glitch in the Matrix. The long hours were clearly catching up with her. What was she doing here anyhow? Cheesecake. She was here to collect the cheesecake that she had picked up for Jane on her lunch hour. 

She stilled, detecting the bass notes of two male voices and glanced down at her feet, noticing that she wasn’t wearing any shoes. Upon further inspection, it appeared as if she wasn’t wearing anything at all. She considered turning back towards the elevator but found the voices so intriguing that she cautiously continued onwards. She craned her head past the edge of the doorway, spotting Captain America and The Winter Soldier hovering over her untouched cheesecake.

The men looked up, their eyes widening in astonishment as Darcy waltzed into the room, approaching the table, boldly wearing nothing at all. She snatched the fork out of Steve’s hand with a saucy grin and he pulled her into his lap with a growl. He kissed the side of her neck sensuously as his large hands moved over her skin, pinning her back flush against his chest and caressing her breasts. Bucky watched, licking his lips from across the table as Steve’s attentions overwhelmed her and the fork fell out of her hand, hitting the floor with a clatter. 

“I’ve gotta go. Jane’s expecting me,” she protested weakly, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

“Why not stay with us instead?” Bucky asked, cocking a brow and holding a forkful of cheesecake up to her mouth enticingly. Steve’s arms tightened around her and his breath was hot against her skin as she parted her lips allowing Bucky to slide the fork over her tongue. He watched her carefully, slowly withdrawing it from between her plush lips as she hummed appreciatively.

Steve reached up, gently grasping her chin and turned her face towards his own. His lips came crashing against hers insistently, eager to share her sweet, creamy mouthful. Darcy heard the scrape of Bucky’s chair across the floor as he shifted closer and one of Steve’s busy hands slid past her navel. His tongue swirled around hers making her lips tingle and he drew back slowly, removing his hand from her face. 

“Mmm… Tasty,” Steve whispered in her ear as Bucky’s bionic hand settled at her cheek and he leaned in for a kiss of his own. Bucky’s lips brushed over hers softly and he exhaled with a sigh that made her stomach fluttery. Steve rasped his teeth over her pulse point as he dipped his fingers into the growing wetness between her legs. 

She slipped her tongue into Bucky’s mouth, tasting the rich smoothness of another bite of cake and she could feel the corners of his lips curl up into a smile. Her hand settled over the back of Steve’s and she stroked her thumb over his skin in encouragement as he lightly swept her clit with his fingers. Bucky sucked on her tongue, drawing out a long muffled moan and his fork joined Darcy’s on the floor.

Steve suddenly reached out, digging his hand into the cake and savagely grabbing a fistful. Darcy shivered at the sensation of coolness as Steve smeared it over the crook of her neck and the swell of her breasts, coating her in a thick layer of cheesecake and graham cracker crumbs. She drew back from Bucky with a gasp as Steve’s fingers pressed down firmly and his tongue traced over her skin with a searing slide. 

Bucky took in her frosted cleavage with a grin, reaching towards the cheesecake with his right hand and scooping out a heaping handful. He dropped to his knees in front of her and brought his hand up to her lips plastering her in velvety deliciousness as Steve’s hungry mouth licked and sucked the side of her neck clean. Bucky’s hand moved downwards, coating the front of her throat and smoothed the remainder over her chest. 

“What a fuckin’ mess,” Bucky said quietly as his eyes raked over her body admiring his handiwork. It was so hot that Darcy felt unable to breathe, her insides burning with arousal as he slowly traced the outline of a heart into the thick layer covering the top of her breast with his metal index finger. Steve’s arms tightened around her and she ground down against the growing bulge in the front of his pants, creating an explicit wet spot. His hot breath buffeted her skin delightfully as he let out a strangled groan. 

Bucky raised his cake-covered finger to her mouth, biting into his lower lip softly as her tongue darted out and flickered against the cool metal. She brazenly gazed into his eyes as she slid it between her lips and began to suck it clean. He winced slightly, his teeth sinking down into his lip harder as she swirled her tongue over his bionic digit and hummed warmly. 

She rolled her hips against Steve as his large hand grasped her breasts, roughly smearing cheesecake across her skin. He pressed warm kisses against the top of her shoulder, grazing her with his teeth as he took in the slight movement of her plush lips around Bucky’s metal finger. She caught him staring out of the corner of her eye and ground down on him, enlarging the dark patch over his fly as her aching heat pulsed exquisitely.

“Jesus,” Bucky gasped, as he slowly withdrew his hand. “That dirty little mouth of yours feels so good. I can’t stop thinkin’ about the possibilities.” He shucked off his shirt in one smooth motion and leaned in for a kiss as he reached down and began unlacing his boots.

“So dirty,” Steve breathed into her ear, sinking two fingers into her effortlessly. “And so wet. You like this, don’t you?” Before she had the chance to respond the men converged on her in a flurry of lips and hands and teeth and tongues moving over every inch of her body. It was too much. All she could do was throb and shudder and moan incoherently as they completely overwhelmed her. 

Bucky suddenly lifted her out of Steve’s lap and set her down on the table directly on top of the remaining cheesecake. She gasped in response to the chill against her skin as the weight of her body spread it out across the table top - across her shoulder blades, over the outside of her upper arms, up her neck and into her hair.

“Oops,” Bucky smirked, unbuckling the front of his pants.

It was ridiculously hot, so ridiculously hot that Darcy wondered if she’d died and gone to heaven. It was a single perfect moment, like something from a beautiful dream. 

_Darcy was totally dreaming…_

“She really didn’t recognize you? Just who the hell’s doin’ the hirin’ around here?!” Bucky marvelled, loading another stack of pancakes onto his plate.

“I couldn’t tell you but she seemed to know Tony well enough,” Steve grumbled taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Aww. Did she hurt your feelin’s, punk? You artistic types are so sensitive,” Bucky teased, pouring syrup over his plate liberally.

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard but I’m kind of a big deal,” Steve replied with a grin.

“Not as big as Stark, apparently,” Bucky smirked. The muscles in Steve’s jaw tightened and Bucky couldn’t help laughing. Steve glared at him and folded his arms across his chest. It only made Bucky laugh harder. 

“Shh,” Steve cautioned, nodding towards the bedroom. “You want to be the one to wake her up?”

“God, no,” Bucky gasped, trying to catch his breath. He wiped his eyes and took a sip of his coffee trying to compose himself. “Sorry but you gotta admit, I’m pretty goddamned funny.”

“Yeah, a regular laugh riot,” Steve groused. “Speaking of which, Tony somehow guessed that we had company and threatened to review the security footage when I wouldn’t tell him who it was.”

“He did what?” Bucky asked, the amusement in his voice instantly replaced by icy severity. His metal arm emitted faint noises as his hand clenched into a tight fist. 

“Easy,” Steve said soothingly. “Tony and I have an understanding. He’s gonna keep a lid on it.”

“You sure about that?” Bucky asked skeptically. “He’s got one hell of a big mouth.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, suddenly unsure. “I-“ He was interrupted by a loud buzzing originating from Darcy’s purse. They exchanged a long look and Bucky stood up approaching her bag cautiously. He nudged it with his foot and squatted down peering into it curiously. His bionic hand reached in tentatively, delicately removing her mobile. Bucky returned to his stool, gently setting her phone on the breakfast bar. The men hovered over it, examining the screen closely. It was lit up with a series of text messages and missed call alerts from Dr. Jane Foster. Apparently, Darcy was late for work.

“Uh oh,” Steve said gravely. “Should we try and wake her up?”

“Nah,” Bucky replied, picking up the phone and tapping the screen. “I think she’s earned a day off.” A prompt appeared for her device passcode. Bucky furrowed his brows and took a sip of his coffee. 

“I can’t argue with you there,” Steve said with a dreamy sigh, “but just how are we going to get her excused for the day?”

Bucky grabbed Darcy’s mobile, rising to his feet with a sudden flash of inspiration. He stalked towards the bedroom and cracked the door open quietly, slipping inside and pulling it closed behind him. He stood silently, allowing his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. 

Darcy remained fast asleep but no longer appeared to be snoring, having rolled onto her right side. He listened to the even sound of her breathing, grinning at the sight of the sheets clinging to her body in a tangle as he slid into bed behind her. He resisted the urge to pull her close and bury his face in her hair, to feel her body pressed firmly against his own as she slept, to hold on tightly and never let go.

His eyes moved to her right arm, folded beneath her head. Bucky reached up carefully and rolled her thumb over the fingerprint scanner at the bottom of the device. He quickly covered the screen with the palm of his hand as it flashed open and smoothly slipped out of bed and out the door without making a sound. Mission accomplished. 

He opened her log of text messages with Dr. Foster and slowly walked towards the kitchen, considering how Darcy might phrase the message he wanted to send. His fingers tapped out a quick text and hit send. He returned to his stool and set Darcy’s phone next to his plate.

“Do I even want to know what that was about?” Steve asked with a grin.

“All taken care of,” Bucky replied, taking a sip of his coffee. Steve picked up Darcy’s phone and checked her texts. The last one sent to Jane just two minutes prior read:

_Hey dude. I’m totally sick and not coming in. Later._

“Jesus, Buck!” Steve gasped. “This is your idea of ‘all taken care of’?”

“What? It’s perfect! Sounds just like her,” Bucky replied defensively. 

Darcy’s mobile suddenly began to buzz with an incoming call from Jane. It took Steve by surprise and he fumbled with the phone, somehow accidentally accepting the call and putting Jane on speaker. Bucky held his breath to keep from laughing out loud.

“Hello? Darcy?!” Jane greeted. “Darcy? Are you there?!”

“Good morning, Dr. Foster. Steve Rogers here,” he replied.

“Steve Rogers?” Jane murmured incredulously. “Yeah, right. That’s a good one. Pass the phone to Darcy.” Steve ground his teeth in irritation. Apparently, no one in the building was capable of identifying Captain America. Bucky’s face turned a deep crimson as he continued to hold his breath to keep the peals of hysterical laughter at bay.

“Ma’am, I assure you that this is actually Steve Rogers,” he ground out as cordially as possible. 

“Oh God!” Jane gasped, beginning to panic. “Is she okay? Why are you answering her phone? Has she been admitted to medical?”

“She’s fine- well, not fine… I mean, she won’t be in today… but it’s nothing serious,” Steve stammered. Bucky ran for the living room as his skin started to turn purple and buried his face in the sofa cushions, muffling his laughter. Steve rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Oh, thank God! That’s such a relief. I thought that something must have happened to her when she wasn’t answering my texts or calls and then when you answered her phone- Wait… Why are you answering her phone?” Jane asked suspiciously. Bucky had collected himself and was on his way back to the kitchen.

“Just doing my good deed for the day, ma’am. You know, helping her back to bed,” Steve replied with a weak shrug. Bucky spun on his heel and ran back to the sofa, smothering a new fit of laughter against the rich upholstery. “Her phone started buzzing and the next thing I knew I was talking to you. I’m still trying to get a handle on all this new technology…”

“Right. Yes. I… I can imagine that it’s been challenging,” Jane said sympathetically. “Well, thanks for looking out for Darcy. I’ll swing by and check on her later.”

“No,” Steve blurted. “I mean… What if she’s contagious? To be honest, she’ll probably need the weekend to recover. I’ll let her know that you called.”

“Alright. Thanks again!” Jane said ending the call. She set her phone down on her desk and turned back towards her work before his words finally registered. _I’ll let her know that you called._ She took in a breath and considered digging deeper but her eyes shifted to her computer screen and she found herself unable to resist the bright allure of science. She’d try Darcy again after lunch.

Steve let out a long sigh of relief.

“Real smooth,” Bucky quipped, strolling back into the kitchen with a grin.

“I think she bought it,” Steve replied, popping a curly strip of bacon into his mouth.

“I hope you’re right,” Bucky said glancing at Steve uncertainly. “So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day?”

“Good question,” Steve sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. “I guess it all depends on how Darcy’s feeling. Hopefully, she’ll want to stick around and get to know us a little better.”

“It might help if we slowed things down a bit,” Bucky offered. Steve hardly recognized him for a moment and furrowed his brows in confusion. “She feels like she doesn’t know anything about us. Told me so herself.”

“Well, I guess there hasn’t been a whole lotta talking going on,” Steve chuckled. “Might be nice to switch gears and romance her a little – buy her flowers, cook her dinner. I’m sure we could make it to the store and back before she wakes up. What do you think?”

“Sounds good,” Bucky replied, “I don’t think she’ll be up for a while yet.”

Meanwhile, Darcy’s filthy cheesecake dream was getting hotter by the second. She lay sprawled on the rectangular table with her legs dangling down over the short edge as the soft velvety cake spread out underneath her body coating her in cool deliciousness. Her eyes roamed over the ridges of Bucky’s beautifully sculpted torso as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. 

Steve stood up, pulling off his shirt and approached the table to get a better look. The feeling of their eyes drifting across her skin as they gazed down at her hungrily had her aching for them to touch her, to taste her, to fill her up until she came apart at the seams. She couldn’t tear her eyes away as Bucky slid his pants off entirely and stalked towards the end of the table, gently trailing his bionic fingers along the side of her body as he went. Steve reached down, grasping her chin and turned her face towards his own. 

“Such an awful mess,” he said to her shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

“Looks like I'm not the only one,” she teased, glancing at the nasty wet spot on the front of his pants. He looked down at it and let out a low whistle. Darcy gasped at the sensation of Bucky’s hands grasping her legs as he knelt down at the end of the table and settled her knees over his shoulders. She glanced towards him out of the corner of her eye and Steve gently ran his thumb over her lips. Darcy arched her back against the table as Bucky pressed a hot wet kiss against the inside of her thigh. His metal arm emitted a clipped hissing noise as it dispensed a warm liquid into the palm of his right hand. He closed his fist, spreading the lubricant over his hand and rasped his teeth against her skin as he slowly pressed two thick fingers into her ass. Steve removed his hand from her face and unbuckled his pants watching her as she moaned and squirmed against the table, squeezing cheesecake out from beneath her shoulders. 

“Why don’t you tell us how you want it, Darcy?” Steve coaxed as he unfastened the front of his pants. 

“C’mon, doll. We’re all ears,” Bucky goaded, his breath hot against her slick skin as he hovered above her lips teasingly, slowly sliding his fingers in deeper.

Darcy reached down and roughly grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s hair, pulling him against her and grinding against his face shamelessly. His broad shoulders shook beneath her knees as he lit into her with a chuckle. Steve rushed to remove the rest of his clothing, watching her in rapt attention. Bucky’s tongue moved over her expertly, well acquainted with each of her weak spots and weaving them into a cunning strategy to best exploit her vulnerabilities. 

Her fingers twisted into Bucky’s hair as she looked into Steve’s eyes and thrilled at the feeling of him watching her with Bucky’s face buried between her legs. 

“Tell us how you want it,” Steve instructed, softly running his fingers down the midline of her body.

Darcy swallowed thickly, trying to focus on formulating a response as Bucky’s wicked tongue worked her into a frenzy. He remained a veritable menace.

“I want you… both of you… I want to feel you both inside of me,” she gasped breathily, writhing on the table top as Bucky gently sucked on her clit.

“You hear that, Buck?” Steve asked. 

“Sure did,” Bucky replied, withdrawing his face and his fingers and winking at Darcy from between her legs. She released her grip on his hair as he gingerly removed her legs from his shoulders and rose to his feet. His strong hands grabbed her hips and roughly repositioned her face down on the table. She landed against it with a sharp squelching sound as her ample breasts pressed into what remained of the cake. 

Darcy looked at Steve in surprise as he reached out and pinned her against the table with the press of a large hand between her shoulder blades. Her eyes drifted down towards the glistening tip of his sizeable erection as Bucky set a hand on each side of the table top, gripping it tightly and drove himself into her with a powerful stroke. 

“Oh, fuck,” Darcy cried out as the table legs shrilly scraped against the floor in response to Bucky’s movements. Bucky’s grip on the edge of the table tightened and he pulled it towards himself as he thrust into her again and again. The room filled with the raunchy chorus of the sound of her moans, the screech of the table legs against the floor, the sharp slap of their bodies colliding and the wet noise of her breasts smearing cheesecake across the table top. It delightfully filthy but not nearly enough. Darcy wanted more. She wanted Steve inside of her. 

“Please,” she moaned gazing at Steve longingly as Bucky continued to nail her against the table.

“Awaiting orders, ma’am,” he replied with a grin. 

“Oh, fuck, please,” she called out.

“C’mon and tell us what you want,” Bucky said with a snap of his hips. She responded with an incoherent whine and Bucky withdrew from her abruptly. 

“What the hell?!” Darcy gasped, squirming in protest as Steve held her against the table. Bucky moved to his side and the two men looked down at her like she was the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen. Steve removed his hand from her back and Bucky replaced it with his own, stroking his thumb against her skin gently. Steve’s large hands grasped her firmly and slid her across the table, bending her over the long edge. 

Bucky set his bionic hand under her chin, tilting her face up towards him as Steve hooked his hands over the front edge of the table and slowly pressed himself into Darcy with a low rumble. She opened her mouth, extending a lewd invitation and Bucky took full advantage of her hospitality, sliding himself between her lips eagerly. Her mouth filled with the tart taste of her own excitement and it was so thoroughly vulgar that she clamped down on Steve hard and hot. The men began thrusting themselves into her feverishly, grunting and growling, digging their fingers into her skin until she was dewy and throbbing. It was delightfully filthy but not nearly enough. She wanted more.

“Still isn’t quite what you’re after, is it?” Bucky asked, arching a brow. Darcy looked up, shaking her head slightly as she swirled her tongue over him. Steve pulled out and pressed the slick head of his cock up against her ass, finding her lubed up and ready for him. 

“Awaiting orders, ma’am,” Steve repeated huskily, Bucky withdrew from her mouth inviting her to respond.

“Fall in, men. Give 'em hell,” she replied with a grin. Steve took in a fortifying breath and pressed himself into her carefully. Bucky watched intently as she let out a low moan in response to the searing stretch of Steve sliding in deeper and filling her up. She whined softly as he withdrew partway and pushed himself back in, doing her best to relax as he began to move inside of her with slow even strokes. Her tongue darted out, brushing over Bucky’s smooth head and he rolled his lower lip between his teeth as he watched himself disappear into her hot little mouth. She melted into them, letting them take over and they began to move faster, testing her limits. The intensity of Bucky’s gaze, taking her in as Steve thrust himself into her ass made Darcy feel like she was going to lose her mind. She wanted more. She needed to feel them closer.

“Sofa, Sarge!” she gasped, nodding towards the couch at the opposite side of the lounge. Bucky stepped away from the table, strutting across the room and sat down, leaning his arms across the back of it casually. Steve reluctantly withdrew from Darcy and effortlessly scooped her up off the table, carrying her towards Bucky bridal-style. She reached up and pulled his face towards hers kissing him passionately, desperate to feel the nearness of him again. 

Steve set her down in Bucky’s lap and she claimed Bucky’s lips hungrily, rolling her hips against him, so eager to feel him inside of her. She slid down, taking him in with a groan, tilting forward and attempting to make room for Steve. Bucky shifted slightly, leaning back towards the arm of the couch, pulling Darcy on top of him and began thrusting into her, harnessing the diabolical power of his thighs of betrayal. She felt the curl of his lips against her own as her cheesecake smeared body slipped over his taut muscles enticingly. Were they ever going to need to hit the showers after this.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her and slowed his movements as Steve joined them on the couch. Darcy sucked on Bucky’s tongue, basking in the heat radiating from Steve’s body as he knelt behind her and set his strong hands on either side of her hips. She held her breath as Steve lined himself up against her and gradually eased himself in. Darcy stilled, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of fullness, concerned that even the slightest movement might bring the whole thing crashing down around her.

“I love being this close to you,” Steve whispered, pressing a hot wet kiss below her ear. 

“Mmm… So do I,” Bucky murmured against her lips, breaking their kiss. Darcy remained motionless and perfectly silent. “You ready for us to start movin’ now?” he chuckled. She could feel him twitching inside of her in time with his laughter as Steve slowly exhaled a hot breath against her skin. The combination of sensations made her shiver and she let out a strangled groan. 

Steve and Bucky held her tighter, quietly moaning colourful curses of her name as they began rocking in and out of her in smooth synchronized strokes. It was nothing short of perfection, everything that she had been craving so urgently, every inch of her filled to the brim as the men thrust into her claiming her completely. 

She collapsed against Bucky bonelessly, unable to do anything but focus on the feeling of them moving inside of her. He held her close, pressing his lips to the side of her neck and whispering to her how good she felt and how beautiful she looked taking it from them. The sound of his voice and the heat of his breath made her swoon and she hummed softly hoping that it might be enough to keep him talking.

“God, Darcy. You’re just brimming with patriotism,” Steve mused, brushing his lips against the opposite side of her neck. “I wanna ring you ‘till you crack like the Liberty Bell. I wanna see you light up for us like the Fourth of July.” Bucky chuckled darkly, whispering something sinister to her in Russian. It was so hot that she wondered whether she’d just committed treason.

Steve shifted his weight, leaning his chest heavily against her back and sinking himself into her purposefully. The breath was squeezed right out of her as Darcy was compressed between the two massive, chiseled, sexy super soldiers. She slid between their heaving bodies coated in a slick combination of sweat and cheesecake as they drove themselves into her relentlessly. The deepest parts of her were throbbing, aching for release and the rush of her pulse filled her ears as Steve and Bucky continued to piston into her.

“Oh, fuck, please don’t stop,” she gasped between ragged breaths, clenching them with every muscle she had as they drove her ever closer to completion. Steve’s strokes became erratic as he struggled to keep it together. Darcy’s muscles contracted at the thought of him finishing inside of her ass. It was more than he could take. He buried his face into the crook of her neck moaning her name as he came pulsing inside of her. It was so filthy that Darcy felt herself beginning to unravel. 

Bucky beat her to it, tightening his arms around her and erupting as her tight heat quivered around him. His teeth rasped against her neck, as he came growling her name. For a single moment, there was only the taut stretch of Bucky and Steve filling her with spurts of their hot release, burying themselves inside of her as their bodies were wracked with waves of intense pleasure. Darcy felt the tight coil of arousal inside of her snap at the realization that she had taken everything the men could dish out. She had emerged victorious.

The room suddenly echoed with a sharp crack as two of the sofa’s legs gave out entirely and the frame beneath them snapped in half right down the middle. Darcy shattered into a million shiny fragments as the three hit the floor with a harsh jolt. 

She sat up bolt upright in bed, wide awake and every bit a wet throbbing mess. Her eyes moved around the room, her pulse racing as she attempted to orient herself and landed on Captain America’s old-timey alarm clock. Darcy was unbelievably late for work...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. xo

Darcy’s eyes widened in horror at the time displayed on Captain America’s old school brass alarm clock. She blinked slowly, as if it might somehow change what she was seeing but the reality of her situation remained the same. There are times in life when it makes sense to rush. When you jump out of bed and throw on your clothes and run out the door as fast as you can because there is still a chance that you’ll only be a little later than usual. This wasn’t one of those times. Darcy was so late that there wasn’t any point.

“Goddamn it,” she sighed, her head flopping back onto the pillow. “Thanks for the wake up call, lousy jerks.” Where were those lousy jerks anyhow? She stood up slowly and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn. Her entire body was delightfully sore and she grinned remembering the many ways that she had earned each ache and pain. 

She opened one of Steve’s dresser drawers in search of a clean shirt. The items inside were perfectly folded and arranged by colour. Darcy couldn’t resist digging her hands in and scrambling everything up. She picked out a navy number and slipped it on, closing the drawer with a chuckle. 

The smells of breakfast wafted in as she cracked the bedroom door open – pancakes, bacon and coffee. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she shuffled into the empty kitchen. She frowned, finding no sign of breakfast or coffee or either of the super soldiers. Upon closer inspection, she discovered a hand-written note on the breakfast bar beneath her mobile phone. She picked it up and examined it carefully. It was written in a tight, angled scrawl and framed by a galaxy of doodled stars in the margins. 

_Darcy,_  
_We’ve gone out for supplies. Sorry we didn’t wake you up for work. Steve told Dr. Foster that you won’t be in today. Hope that’s okay... Coffee and breakfast is in the fridge. Stick around. We’d really like to spend the weekend with you.  
Yours, Cap  & Sarge_

At the bottom of the note, someone had sketched a woman’s hand with her index finger extended. Two smiling cartoon monkeys hung from it upside-down by their tails, one holding Captain America’s shield and the other punching it with a bionic fist. The artist was certainly talented and seemingly convinced that she had them wrapped around her finger. She wondered which of the men had drawn it. 

Her mind filled with a Titanic-esque vision of reclining nude on an overstuffed chaise, Bucky and Steve wearing jaunty berets, each standing behind an easel and attempting to capture her likeness. She imagined the feeling of their eyes moving over her body, carefully considering each curve, tracing over every angle, breaking her down into a series of smaller shapes. She pictured the blending and shading as they smoothed away her imperfections, holding on to the best parts of her and committing them to paper. 

She fantasized about toying with them, arching her back and spreading her legs and running her hands along the insides of her thighs. She could almost feel the vibration of Bucky’s voice, sharply ordering her to behave and sit still and the low rumble she’d elicit by moving her hand between her legs and dipping two fingers between her slippery folds. 

She thrilled at the thought of them advancing on her, lifting her effortlessly off the chaise and setting her down on top of a large sheet of white paper, looking down at her heatedly as they stripped off their clothes. She imagined them reaching down and retrieving bottles of paint from a milk crate on the floor, removing the lids and splattering her with cool, thick streams of red, white and blue and the hard press of their bodies against her as they coated themselves in her slickness and spread it across the page. 

She thought of the sensation of their hot breath buffeting her skin, their hands and lips sliding over her body as they glided against each other, the hardest parts of them driving breathy cries of delight out of her as the colours mixed together into a spectrum of pink and purple and blue. She let out a long breath, shaking her head slowly. It was far too easy to get carried away when the men in question were so goddamned beefy. Hopefully, she could work some sexy arts & crafts time into the schedule soon.

She set the note down with a grin and opened the fridge, hoping that they’d left her something to eat. It was almost completely barren. A coffee in a paper cup sat next to a takeout container on the top shelf. She withdrew them and placed the coffee in Steve’s microwave, heating it up while she retrieved a plate from one of the cabinets and some cutlery from a drawer. 

The microwave beeped and she removed her coffee, lifting off the lid and stirring it up. She opened the take out container and found three pancakes, four strips of bacon, a ketchup packet and containers of syrup and whipped butter. Jackpot! She reheated her breakfast and took a seat at the breakfast bar, checking her mobile. It opened to her text log with Jane and Darcy furrowed her brows in confusion at the last sent message:  
_Hey dude. I’m totally sick and not coming in. Later._

She washed down a mouthful of pancake with a sip of her coffee, looking at her screen thoughtfully. She didn’t remember sending the message but it looked fully legit. Weird! She’d have to ask about it once Steve & Bucky got home. She set down her phone and picked up the note that they had left her as she nibbled on the end of a slice of bacon. They wanted her to spend the weekend with them. Just thinking about it made her stomach fluttery. If she was going to bunk over for a few more days, she was going to need to swing by her apartment for some supplies of her own. 

Bucky and Steve stepped off of the elevator, laden with bags brimming with groceries. Once they had reached the store, it had become apparent that they had no idea what Darcy liked to eat or whether she had any allergies or dietary restrictions. Erring on the side of caution, they’d picked up a little of everything. Maybe they’d overdone it a bit but they were so excited that they just couldn’t help themselves. They each held a wrapped bouquet pinned under an arm. Steve had gone with red roses and irises while Bucky had settled on lacy white peonies. 

"Well, I'd say that the mission was a success,” Steve said as they quickly moved down the hallway. “I wonder if she’s up yet.”

“Just try to remember what we talked about,” Bucky replied. “Today’s about getting to know each other better. No funny business, right?”

“Right,” Steve agreed, opening the door to his apartment. “Until at least tomorrow…”

They walked into the kitchen, setting the bags on the floor and the flowers on the kitchen counter. The note that they had left for Darcy and her mobile had been removed from the breakfast bar. Bucky started a quick sweep of the apartment as Steve began to put the groceries away. She wasn’t in the shower or the living room. Steve’s bed was empty and unmade. Darcy was gone.

“Is she still asleep?” Steve asked quietly.

“Nope,” Bucky replied, running a hand through his hair with a chuckle. “She took off on us again.”

“Well, she didn’t go hungry,” Steve sighed, staring inside the empty fridge. “Her coffee and breakfast are gone.”

“You got vases for these flowers?” Bucky asked, pulling out his mobile with a wry grin.

“I might have one under the sink,” Steve replied, continuing to put away the groceries. Bucky retrieved it and set it on the counter, tapped out a brief message on his mobile and hit send.

Darcy’s mobile text alert sounded. She set down her razor and reached out of the shower, picking it up. The screen was lit with a new message – _SEXY SARGE: Steve’s crying. You happy?_  
She wondered how Bucky had added himself to her contacts and remembered the mysterious text sent from her phone to Jane. Bucky had somehow hacked his way into her mobile, sent the message and added himself to her contacts while she was asleep. Sneaky sexy spyssassin.

She held up her phone and smiled widely, snapping a just barely tasteful in-shower selfie and sent it as a reply. She set her phone down and went back to her shower with a satisfied grin. Bucky’s phone vibrated in his hand as Darcy’s photo response appeared on his screen. The muscles in his jaw tightened as his eyes drifted over her picture, lingering on each bead of water glistening against her creamy skin. He glanced up at Steve, watching as he continued to unpack the groceries.

“I’m going to go see if I can scare up another vase,” Bucky said, slipping his mobile into his pocket.

“What about Darcy?” Steve asked, struggling to fit all the produce into the crisper.

“She came back last time,” Bucky replied, grabbing his bouquet of flowers and moving towards the door. “I’m sure she’ll be back soon. If I’m not back by the time she gets here, message me.”

Bucky stepped into the hallway, digging his mobile out of his pocket and taking another look at the picture of Darcy in the shower as he jogged towards the elevators. He pressed the down button and the doors opened, revealing one Tony Stark. Bucky grit his teeth, stuffing his mobile into his pocket and reluctantly joined him.

“Which floor?” Tony asked, glancing at Bucky’s wrapped bouquet. “Nevermind. I think I’ve got an idea where you’re headed. Hmm… Trouble in paradise already?”

“Why don’t you quit while you’re ahead and give it a rest?” Bucky said, narrowing his eyes at Tony dangerously. “This isn’t any of your concern.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on that,” Tony replied, meeting Bucky’s gaze squarely. “Darcy’s a good kid. I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“And you think we do?” Bucky demanded. 

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” Tony quipped, pressing the button for Darcy’s floor. 

“If you fuck this up for Steve, I swear to God-“ Bucky growled, his arm emitting a faint buzzing as his hand tightened into a solid fist.

“Oh, those are from Cap?” Tony interrupted, glancing at the flowers tucked under his arm. Bucky’s eyes moved to the floor uncomfortably. “Yeah, I didn’t think so…”

The doors opened on Darcy’s floor and Bucky gazed down the hallway with a sigh.

“You don’t happen to know her apartment number, do you?” Bucky asked, huffing out a laugh.

“Try 604,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. 

“Since you were nice enough to treat us to breakfast, I’m gonna give you some advice,” Bucky offered, stepping off the elevator. “If you’re half as smart as you think you are, you’ll leave this alone. You copy?”

“Roger that,” Tony replied crisply. “See you around, Barnes.”

The elevator doors closed and Bucky continued down the hall towards Darcy’s apartment. 

Darcy finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and turned off the shower, a little disappointed that she hadn’t received a text back in response to the picture she had sent. Her hand blindly reached out of the shower towards her towel and Bucky passed it to her with a grin. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Darcy gasped. “You scared the shit out of me, Sarge. First you hack my phone and then you break into my apartment?! Do we need to have a talk about boundaries?”

“Sorry, sweetheart!” Bucky said sheepishly. “I can leave if you-“

“Oh God,” she sighed, spotting the bouquet under his arm. “Did you buy me flowers?”

“Yeah,” he said. She wrapped herself in her towel and he handed them to her. “Steve’s only got one vase and I-“

“Steve bought me flowers too?” she asked, tearing the paper open eagerly. “Aww! These are beautiful, Sarge. They must’ve cost a mint.”

“I’m glad you like ‘em,” Bucky said with a grin. “I don’t get a lotta chances to buy flowers for a pretty girl. I thought I oughta make it count.” She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, grasping the flowers by the stems in one hand. He leaned down towards her and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. She drew back looking at him suspiciously. 

“What are we in church?” Darcy chuckled. “Come on and kiss me properly.” Bucky’s gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and back again several times.

“Steve and I thought it might be easier for you to get to know us if we slowed things down a little,” Bucky sighed.

Darcy took a step backwards, shaking her head ruefully. She maneuvered around Bucky and walked to the kitchen, placing her flowers on the counter and retrieving a vase from a cabinet above the sink. She set it under the faucet and began filling it with water. Bucky quietly followed until he was standing directly behind her and pressed a kiss against the crook of her neck as he held her in his arms. 

“Is this alright, doll?” he asked quietly, his breath hot against her skin. It brought back memories of the previous evening when he had wrapped his arms around her as she stood in front of the sink in the employee lounge. She hummed an agreement and relaxed into the warmth of his embrace.

“You guys might try asking for my opinion the next time you make a decision that affects me,” Darcy suggested tartly.

“You were asleep,” Bucky replied with a chuckle and she elbowed him playfully. “Alright, sweetheart. We’ll wake you up next time. God, you smell so good. You’re not going to make takin’ it slow easy on us are you?”

“Nope,” she replied, turning off the faucet and placing the vase on the counter. She bent over slightly as she did so, grinding her ass up against him salaciously. He rasped his teeth against her skin, and palmed her breasts roughly. She slapped his hands away and stepped towards the counter, unwrapping the frilly white peonies and arranging them in the vase. He snuck up behind her, twining his arms around her waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

“So pretty,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Darcy sighed, admiring her handiwork. “You’ve got great taste, Sarge. A girl could get used to this.”

“I wasn’t talkin’ about the flowers,” he replied, turning her towards him forcefully and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. 

“What happened to taking things slow?” she asked, breaking away with a laugh. Bucky looked at Darcy and licked his lips pensively. 

“You give any thought to spending the weekend with us, doll?” he asked, changing the subject.

“I’m in,” she replied with a grin. “I just came here to grab a few things.”

“Yeah, me too,” he chuckled, nuzzling the side of her neck as his busy hands drifted over her hungrily. 

“I’d better get dressed or we’re never going to make it back to Cap’s place,” she sighed, squirming out of his grasp. He let her go, gripping the corner of her towel in his bionic hand and stripping it off as she sauntered towards her bedroom. She glanced back at him over her shoulder with a look of mock outrage and he responded with a sly wink.

He stood watching as she walked away, carefully biding his time. Once she was close enough to her bedroom, he sprang into action, silently bounding after and tackling her just as she stepped across the threshold. Darcy hit the mattress so hard that it knocked the breath out of her as he pinned her beneath him on the bed with a snarl. 

“Jesus, Mary and fucking Joseph,” she gasped, her eyes wide with excitement. “You just don’t stop, do you?”

“You just seem to keep windin’ me up,” he replied with a predatory glean in his eye. “I like getting carried away with you. Do you want me to stop?”

“I thought you wanted to slow down so we could get to know each other better,” she teased, gently tracing the edges of the plates in his arm with her index finger. 

“Alright, tell me three things about yourself hardly anyone knows,” he asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

“Hmm… I used to play the drums in a band in high school. I have an irrational fear of clowns. Oh, and I once spent a scorching hot night with Captain America and the Winter Soldier,” she replied with a filthy grin.

“That last one might not be as secret as you think,” he sighed with a frown. “Tony Stark ran into Steve in the cafeteria this morning and guessed that he had an overnight guest. When Steve wouldn’t tell him who it was, he reviewed the security footage.”

“He what?!” Darcy exclaimed angrily, rolling out from under Bucky and stalking towards her closet in a fury. She yanked a cotton sundress off its hanger and threw open the top drawer of her dresser digging out a handful of something hot pink and skimpy. Bucky rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Darcy pulled on her clothing and seethed.

“You alright, sweetheart?” he asked with a note of concern.

“Yeah, I’m fanfuckingtastic,” she snapped, wrestling her dress on over her head. She stormed out of the bedroom into the washroom, slapping on deodorant and lip gloss. He followed after her, maintaining his distance and watched as she brushed her hair and pulled it back with an elastic.

“I only told you ‘cause I thought you should know,” he said quietly. “Are you worried about people finding out about us?”

“What? No, of course not!” she responded incredulously. “I don’t give a shit what people have to say about this. I’m upset because it isn’t any of Tony’s fucking business.”

“That’s what I told him,” Bucky sighed. “He said that we’d have to agree to disagree.” Darcy grabbed an armful of items off the bathroom counter, marched over to an overstuffed duffel bag and crammed them in, zipping it up hastily. She slung her purse over her shoulder and walked towards the door.

“Bring my flowers and my overnight bag,” she instructed. “We’re going to go get Steve and then we’re going to pay Tony a visit.”

Steve spread fresh sheets over his mattress and slipped his pillows into clean cases. It was a good thing that they were switching gears because he suddenly seemed to have a sizeable laundry backlog. As he carried the bundle of soiled sheets towards his washing machine, he heard the door to his apartment open.

“You have every right to be salty but Tony’s just doing what he thinks is best for you,” Bucky said, following Darcy through the door and setting her overnight bag on the floor. She dropped her purse on the counter with a scowl and Bucky placed the vase he was carrying on the windowsill next to Steve’s arrangement of roses and irises. She swivelled her head towards him, to respond and the sight of the flowers stole the words from her lips.

“Do you like them?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her in tight.

“They’re perfect,” she said, turning towards him and looking up with a smile. “Why don’t you let me show you my appreciation by coming up to Tony’s office with me and fucking me on his desk?”

“Jesus, Darcy!” he sputtered. “I, uhh… As much as that, uhh, sounds… You’re supposed to be in bed sick!”

“How about you, Sarge?” she called out. 

“No,” Steve replied before Bucky had the chance. “Bucky and I agreed to-“

“Ugh. Not this again,” she interrupted. “You guys are no fun at all.”

“I’m fun,” Steve protested, tightening his arms around her.

“So am I,” Bucky breathed into her ear from behind her, sneaking his bionic hand under the hem of her dress and making his way up her thigh.

“If you say so,” Darcy replied with a bored yawn.

“I see what you’re doing and let me just tell you that no amount of goading is going to suddenly make me think that screwing you on Tony’s desk is a good idea,” Steve said with a grin.

“I’m still on the fence,” Bucky whispered, sliding his metal thumb under the edge of her panties. The sensation of his hand against her skin and his breath in her ear made her gasp with a shiver. Steve leaned down towards her and brushed his lips over hers tenderly. She placed her hand at the back of his neck and drew him closer, pressing her lips against his firmly as Bucky’s hand slid over the strip of hot pink fabric between her legs. 

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned into Steve’s mouth as Bucky dipped a finger beneath the edge of of her panties tracing over her slick lips. She tilted her hips, grinding her ass against the front of Bucky’s pants invitingly. He clenched his teeth and took in a slow breath, removing his hand from under her skirt and stepping away begrudgingly. She was unable to prevent the escape of a disappointed groan. Steve pressed a quick kiss against her lips and broke away with a chuckle. 

She placed her hands on her hips, watching with a scowl as he joined Bucky in front of the open door of the packed refrigerator. Steve reached in and grabbed two bottles of water. 

“You want anything, sweetheart?” he called out.

“Why even ask? It doesn’t seem to matter what I want anyway,” she groused, slipping off her shoes and setting them by the front door.

“Aww. Don’t be that way, doll,” Bucky responded. “Of course, it matters. Why don’t you come over here and tell us what you’d like us to fix you for dinner.”

“You’re going to cook me dinner?” Darcy asked with an amused grin.

“That’s right,” Bucky responded as she approached the fridge. “It was Steve’s idea.”

“That is so sweet,” she said reaching out and grabbing a handful of each of their asses. “Well, you’re in luck because I’m not picky. Although, my heart is really set on two hot slices of super soldier served up on Tony’s desk.”

Steve rolled his eyes and closed the door with a sigh. Bucky turned towards her and she palmed the hard bulge in the front of his pants and arched a brow at him enticingly. She let out a surprised yelp as he scooped her up over his shoulder and strutted towards the living room. 

“Hey punk,” Bucky said. “Did you know that your girl here is scared of clowns and plays the drums?”

“You don’t say,” Steve replied following them into the living room. “I always wanted to learn to play an instrument.”

“It’s never too late,” she said as Bucky dumped her onto the sofa. “You play anything, Sarge?”

“Nope,” he replied, sinking into the seat next to her and pulling her towards him with an arm around her shoulders. “I’ve got other talents.” Darcy couldn’t argue with that, especially once Bucky’s lips met hers and he began to kiss her senseless. Her hand rested against his muscular thigh as she leaned into him with a muffled moan.

Steve set the water bottles on the coffee table and settled into the seat on Darcy’s other side, grabbing the remote and firing up NetFlix. He began scrolling through for something to watch, when one of Darcy’s hands blindly grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging him towards her insistently. He dropped the remote on the coffee table and turned towards her, watching for a moment as Bucky kissed her thoroughly. She pulled harder, turning her back towards Bucky and Steve descended on her, claiming her lips in a sensuous kiss. 

Bucky shifted, trying to reach around Darcy for the remote on the coffee table. Steve straightened, breaking away from her and snatched it up before Bucky could grab it. 

“Are you two seriously fighting over the remote right now?” she asked, looking at the men curiously.

“You really oughta let your girl choose,” Bucky suggested, planting a soft kiss against the bare skin of her shoulder.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to watch another episode of Lost,” Steve sighed. Bucky responded with a weak shrug.

“Ugh. I hate to break it to you but the ending was the worst,” Darcy said apologetically. 

“Goddamn it,” Steve groaned, passing her the remote with a frown. 

“So, can either of you explain to me how watching TV a better way for us to get acquainted than getting back into bed together?” she asked, quickly scrolling through the list.

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other uncertain how to respond. Darcy waited another moment before she switched off the television and tossed the remote on the coffee table. The men watched her expectantly as she reached her arms across the back of the sofa, grabbing them by the shoulders and pulling them towards her. They leaned in, resting their heads against her with a sigh. 

“Which of you drew the monkeys on my note this morning?” she asked after a long silence. 

“That was me,” Steve replied with a shy smile. “Buck wrote the letter and drew the stars.”

“He’s been drawin’ as long as I can remember,” Bucky added. 

“Do you have a portfolio?” Darcy asked eagerly. “I’d love to see some of your other work.”

“Yeah. Let me get my sketchbook,” Steve said, rising to his feet with a grin.

The moment he left the room, Bucky launched himself at her, pinning her beneath him on the sofa so fast it made her head spin.

“Alone at last,” he breathed, hovering above her mere inches from her lips. “I wonder how much trouble we can get up to before Steve gets back.” She gazed up at his pretty face, struggling to formulate a coherent response and he leaned down and kissed the words right out of her mouth. Her hand settled at the back of his neck, drawing him closer and she sank her fingers into his dark soft hair. His bionic hand inched its way up her thigh blazing a tingling trail as he slowly pushed her skirt higher and higher. She deftly managed to undo the button on the front of his pants with one hand and slipped it inside, grasping him firmly. He recoiled with a sharp gasp, digging his fingers into her thigh as she began to stroke him.

“I wonder how fast I can get you off,” she teased with a filthy grin. His face contorted delightfully as he responded with an inarticulate groan. “Oh, I don’t think this is going to take long at all. You’re probably going to make an awful mess too. Talk about awkward!” He let out a long slow breath, shaking his head slightly in disbelief at how much Darcy’s taunting was turning him on. Every inch of him was throbbing, aching for release. She winked at him and did something with her thumb that made him shudder. The reaction that she was getting out of him was deeply satisfying. It made her feel in control and sexy and powerful. She wanted more.

“I sure hope Steve doesn’t walk in on this,” she whispered dramatically, maintaining her speed but easing up on her grip and gliding over him wickedly. “Didn’t you two have some kind of an agreement about slowing things down with me? I’m not sure how you could possibly hope to explain this.”

“Oh, shit,” he ground out, staring into her eyes, pleading urgently. “Please don’t stop. This is so fucking hot.” The combination of the sensation of her hand moving over him, the possibility of Steve walking in and her ruthless mocking was a thousand times hotter that the sum of its parts. He never imagined that he could be so desperate for someone to jerk him off. Darcy loved the way he was looking at her. The raw desire in his eyes and the rough edge of his voice had her pulse racing. She wanted more. 

“Are you going to beg me for it, Sarge?” she asked, applying more pressure with a smirk. “Maybe I should stop before you come inside your pants.” She could feel him twitching as he thrust himself into her hand and it only added fuel to the fire. Her hand began to loosen and he collapsed on top of her burying his face into the side of her neck. The sensation of his hot breath against her skin made the dull ache between her thighs pulse with arousal. 

“Please, I’m beggin’ you, doll. I want it so fucking bad,” he gasped, grinding himself against her in search of more friction. It reminded her a little of making out in some wood-panelled rec room at a high school house party only this time she was in Captain America’s living room, giving the Winter Soldier the handjob of a lifetime and he was begging her to finish him off. 

“I love touching you like this, Sarge,” she whispered, nipping at his earlobe and tugging on it gently with her teeth. She rubbed her palm over the glistening head of his cock and started pumping her fist over him with smooth firm strokes. He nuzzled the side of her neck and she could feel the corners of his lips curl into a smile as he melted into her, pressing himself into her hand chasing his release. He took in a sharp breath and erupted with a flurry of fiery foreign curses and erratic thrusts. She withdrew her hand, wrapping her arms around him and stealthily wiped it off on the back of his shirt. 

Bucky let out a soft contented rumble as she held him in her arms and it made her feel as if he belonged to her completely. She knew that staying with him like this was risky but she just wasn’t ready to let him go. The heavy warmth of his firm body against hers as he took in slow even breaths seemed to be interfering with her ability to think clearly. 

“Mmm… That was unbelievable, sweetheart,” he sighed, peppering the side of her neck with delicate kisses. 

“You better go get changed,” she cautioned, loosening her arms reluctantly. “I’ll run interference with Cap.” He sat up with a groan, flushed and smiling dreamily. 

“Thanks Darcy,” he said quietly. She gave him a quick kiss and stood up, walking towards the bedroom in search of Steve. As she passed the washroom, she popped in briefly and washed her hands off at the sink before continuing on to his bedroom.

She knocked on the door, pushing it open and found him sitting on the end of his bed, staring at a page in his sketchbook deep in thought. He glanced up in surprise, quickly closing the book before she could catch a glimpse of what was inside. 

“Sorry,” she exclaimed, raising her hands in surrender. “I didn’t see… anything. I can come back if you need a minute.”

“No,” he said, looking down at his sketchbook and swallowing thickly. “I just… I don’t want you to think that I’m some kind of creep.” She took a seat next to him and placed her hand on his knee reassuringly.

“What? Are some of your sketches nudes?” she asked, flipping the book open and slowly turning the pages. It was filled with a wide array of his work – cartoons and portraits and still life in pencil and charcoal and pastel. She stopped abruptly at a striking sketch of flushed brunette wearing earbuds and carrying a tray of coffee cups. Her eyes flicked up, meeting Steve’s gaze and a blush crept up his neck colouring the tips of his ears. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said with a grin. “How long ago did you draw this?”

Steve shrugged finding himself completely tongue-tied. Darcy grabbed the book and stretched out on the mattress on her stomach, propping her head up on her elbows and examining the drawing of herself carefully. It was an incredible likeness. He slid into place beside her, pressing a soft kiss against her shoulder.

“After I saw you in the elevator, I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he quietly confessed. “You were like a song that got stuck in my head and I couldn’t even think straight until I put you down on paper.”

“That sounds awful,” she chuckled, crinkling up her nose. “Is that why you didn’t talk to me sooner?”

“No. Hell no,” he replied insistently. “My life is kinda crazy, sweetheart. I felt like a girl like you deserves better, a shot at something normal.”

“So, what changed?” she asked, turning her face towards him and cocking an eyebrow.

“Seems like you’re a bad influence on me,” he said huskily. “The more time I spend with you, the less I care about anything else.” 

“Wow. That could be dangerous,” she said, setting his sketchbook on the bedside table and rolling onto her back. She slid her hand over the the front of his pants and squeezed gently, eliciting a strangled groan. “Am I playing with fire here, Cap?” 

“I think you know exactly what you’re doing,” he replied, rolling over and covering her body with his own. He leaned in for a kiss, suddenly stopping and glancing over his shoulder towards the door fully expecting to find Bucky glaring at him with his fist cocked.

“It’s okay,” she soothed, reaching up and turning his face towards her own. “Bucky said he had to get a few things from his apartment. It looks like you’ve got me all to yourself.”

He grinned mischievously and rolled them over so that she was on top. She landed with a surprised gasp and he reached up, pulling her down towards him and kissed her deeply. He tasted like coffee and freedom and she couldn’t seem to get enough. It felt as if his large, strong hands were all over her at once and she sighed as he gently sucked on her tongue with a soft hum. 

He grabbed the hem at the back of her dress and she broke away with a laugh as he tugged upwards and shucked it off over her head, tossing it to the floor carelessly. His eyes widened at the sight of her hot pink bra and he glanced down at her matching panties, biting into his lower lip softly. It made her feel giddy and beautiful and she couldn’t seem to stop grinning.

“You like?” she asked.

“I’m not sure,” he replied, furrowing his brows. “I think I need to take a closer look.”

He rolled them again, pinning her beneath him and buried his face in her cleavage, kissing and nipping at the creamy skin above the hot pink satin. One large hand snapped her bra strap against her skin and the other caressed the smooth fabric covering her ass, squeezing a cheek playfully. 

“So, what’s the verdict?” she asked, scraping her nails over his scalp.

“I’m not finished my inspection yet,” he teased, glancing up at her through his long lashes and kissing his way down past her navel. She watched with bated breath as he positioned himself between her legs and traced a finger along the edges of of her skimpy pink panties. His mouth pressed against the inside of her thigh, hot and wet and hungry, so eager to taste her. Her back arched up off the bed, an involuntarily reaction to the feeling of his fingers running over the sodden strip of fabric covering her smouldering centre. It was a terribly delicious tease. 

She became short of breath and her body throbbed as she was suddenly seized by a desperate urge for him to tear away the delicate fabric and press his lips against her slick heat. She was aching to feel the firm pressure of his tongue sliding over her clit and the warm stretch of his thick fingers pushing inside of her, working together seamlessly to tear her apart. He slipped a finger beneath the hot pink satin and gently drew it between her lips as he rasped his teeth against her skin with a growl. 

“Ooh. What’d I miss?” Bucky asked as he flopped down on the mattress beside her grinning widely. Steve glanced up at him with a flash of panic in his eyes and Bucky shook his head in disappointment. “I expected better from you, punk.”

“Oh, please!” Darcy sighed. “Why don’t you tell him the real reason that you had to go back to your apartment?” Steve frowned in confusion and Bucky diverted his gaze uncomfortably. She couldn’t help laughing at them and they both looked at her indignantly.

“I guess I’ll just have to return the present I got for you,” Bucky sniffed. 

“What present?” Darcy asked, reaching out and grabbing his metal wrist as he moved towards the edge of the bed.

“Why don’t you come and see?” he teased, licking his lips enticingly.

“Uhh, we’re kind of in the middle of something here,” Steve interjected. Darcy looked at him and rolled her lower lip between her teeth. As keen as she was to pick up where they’d left off, her curiosity over Bucky’s gift appeared to be getting the better of her. She sat up and placed her hands on either side of Steve’s face, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. 

“Sorry, Cap. Change of plans,” she said, stroking her thumb against his cheek tenderly. “Come on! Don’t tell me that you aren’t a little curious too.”

“Alright,” Steve replied sourly. Darcy bounded to her feet gleefully and sprinted towards the kitchen. The men stood up and moved towards the door. 

“Sorry,” Bucky said quietly. “I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine,” Steve responded, slinging his arm over Bucky’s shoulders and looking at him with a grin. “Did you see how excited she was? I’ve got to step up my game.”

“Lucky for you, it isn’t a contest,” Bucky chuckled. “We both know that I’d beat the pants off of you.”

“Well, this better be something really special,” Steve replied archly. “I’d hate to see our girl disappointed.” Bucky’s lips curled up into a satisfied smirk.

They joined Darcy in front of something large and rectangular, covered with a ratty grey blanket. Bucky wrapped his bionic arm around her waist and stripped away the covering with a flourish, revealing an intricately carved, antique mahogany desk. Darcy’s eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open as she read the inscription on the small brass plaque affixed to the front - _TONY STARK: GENIUS, BILLIONAIRE, PLAYBOY, PHILANTHROPIST._

“You stole Tony’s desk?!” Steve exclaimed incredulously. “Jesus, Buck! He’s probably going to have you arrested and then he’s going to have me arrested for aiding and abetting.”

“Relax. I’m just borrowin’ it,” Bucky replied smoothly. “Now that I know how much he likes to review security footage, I made sure that this little escapade wasn’t captured on camera. It was no picnic but you know how much I like a challenge.” Darcy stood silently staring at the desk in utter astonishment. She felt a little like Aladdin, only her genie was hot as hell, highly lethal and certifiably insane.

“It goes right back afterwards. Understood?” Steve said, folding his arms across his chest. 

“No problem,” Bucky grinned. His arms tightened around Darcy’s waist and he pressed a kiss against the side of her neck, whispering in her ear, “Do you like it, sweetheart?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope it was worth the rate. Let me know what you think. xo

“Aww, Sarge!” Darcy sighed. “You really shouldn’t have.” She reached a hand back and settled it over the front of his pants, giving a playful squeeze. He let out a sharp gasp and she managed to use the opportunity to slip out of his grasp. Steve and Bucky watched carefully as she approached the desk, running her fingers over the engraving in Tony’s brass name plaque as if she were attempting to convince herself that what she was seeing was actually real. She turned around and hopped up on top of it, swinging her legs over the long edge of the desk with a grin. 

“I guess I’d better watch what I say around you from now on or who knows what I might end up with next,” she mused. “I have always liked the Miss America crown. I mean, beauty pageants are outdated but it is really sparkly and I’ve always felt like I could use a crown or at least a tiara.” Steve folded his arms across his chest, giving her a disappointed look and shook his head.

“Sorry,” Bucky said with a laugh. “I didn’t do this just because you said that you wanted us to screw you on top of it. Tony upset two people that I care about and I figured this’d be a harmless way to square things a little.” As Darcy considered his response, her expression soured.

“Well, this might square things with Tony but this still doesn’t settle things with me,” she sniffed. They looked at her blankly. “The cheesecake? You know, the one you stole out of the fridge last night...”

“But what about breakfast and the flowers-“ Steve asked, approaching the desk slowly.

“And getting you the day off work?” Bucky interrupted.

“All very nice things to do for your best girl,” she replied coolly, “but you fuckers still owe me a cheesecake.”

“There’s that dirty mouth again,” Steve said, wetting his lips and tracing his fingers over the top of the desk, gently outlining the edge of her thigh. “If you want something to moan about, I can offer some suggestions that I’m sure you’d find far more satisfying than that cheesecake.” 

The feeling of his hand softly brushing up against her skin had her struggling to formulate a response. She glanced at Bucky and found him watching her, his lips turned up in a shit-eating grin as if he knew exactly how much Steve’s teasing was affecting her and delighting in her torment. It somehow made things much, much worse. She took in a deep breath as Steve’s fingers glided smoothly over the wooden surface, barely touching her and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. 

“Darcy,” he whispered sharply. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as her eyes flicked up meeting his. “Everything alright? You’re awfully quiet.” 

“Uh huh,” she replied, swallowing thickly. “I’m waiting on those suggestions you mentioned.”

He moved closer, stopping directly in front of her and resting his hands on the top of the desk on either side of her thighs. She looked up at him, her breath catching as his gaze darkened. A second pair of hands settled on the desk at either side of her hips and she shivered at the sensation of two thumbs brushing against her skin, one warm and one cool and the heat of Bucky’s breath buffeting the back of her neck. She was under siege, completely surrounded and consumed by thoughts of their hands and lips all over her, driving out breathy cries for more as they thrust themselves into every part of her that they pleased.

“Well, for starters, I could pick up where we left off earlier,” Steve offered, abruptly snapping her back to reality. “Or I could bend you over this desk and put my tongue some other place entirely.” Darcy’s eyes widened in disbelief. Had Captain America seriously just offered her a rimjob? 

“Of course, we could just skip straight to the screwing, if you’re feelin’ impatient,” Bucky said with a laugh. 

“Jesus Christ,” Darcy gasped. “What happened to the guys who wanted to slow things down, romance me and cook me dinner?”

“We’re still right here,” Bucky purred into her ear hotly. His thumbs delicately traced a circular pattern over her skin, leaving her hungry for more. 

“That’s right,” Steve said, dropping to his knees and looking up at her through his thick lashes. “So, what’ll it be?”

A sharp knock at the door drew Jane's attention away from her computer screen. She glanced up, finding Tony Stark standing in the doorway with an uneasy look on his face.

“Good morning, Tony. What can I do for you?” she greeted, forcing a smile in an attempt to disguise the fact that she was kind of freaking out a little. Tony always seemed so certain, cocky actually, that his demeanour was more than a little unsettling.

“Darcy’s not in today?” he asked approaching her empty chair and taking a seat.

“No,” Jane frowned as Tony started slowly spinning in Darcy’s chair. “She called in sick.”

“Sick? Hmm… Is that what she told you?” he mused, continuing to slowly rotate. Jane knit her brows, wondering exactly what he was getting at and beginning to feel a little queasy from his incessant twirling.

“She texted me actually. I called to check on her and Captain Rogers answered her phone, telling me that he was helping her back to bed,” she replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Oh, I’ll bet he did,” Tony chuckled as the chair continued to turn.

“Tony, enough with the spinning. It’s making me nauseous,” Jane sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I’ve got a lot to do here. Is there any chance you can cut to the chase?” He came to an abrupt stop, grasping the arms of the chair firmly and gave her a wounded look.

“What if I told you that Darcy was playing hooky with Barnes and Rogers?” Tony asked, cocking his head to one side.

“Well, that would come as a surprise,” Jane responded. “I don’t think she’s even talked to them before.” 

“I don’t know how much talking is going on but she spent last night at Cap’s apartment with both of them,” Tony quipped. Jane brought her hand up over her mouth stifling a gasp. “I’ve got the security footage to prove it. I only thought I should talk to you about it because I’m worried about her. I mean, I’m pretty sure that Barnes is still unstable and-“

“Get out,” Jane quietly but firmly interrupted. Tony looked at her in confusion and she narrowed her eyes at him menacingly. “I’m going to pretend that we never had this conversation. Please leave now.”

“But-“ he stammered.

“It’s none of our business, Tony. She’s a grown woman and this is her life. If I find out that you’re meddling in this, we’re going to have a problem. I hope that’s clear enough for you,” Jane ground out. “Thanks for stopping by. Now, get out!”

“Alright,” he said standing up and brushing himself off stiffly, “but don’t come crying to me when she ends up admitted to medical after Barnes freaks out and-“

“Get out of my lab!” Jane shouted, pointing towards the door angrily.

Tony raised his hands in surrender and stalked off into the hallway in a huff. Jane buried her face in her hands with a sigh and took in several deep breaths trying to return her heart rate to normal. Slowly but surely, her anger subsided as her natural intellectual curiosity took over, flooding her mind with a ceaseless torrent of questions. 

Exactly how had Darcy gone from getting coffee the night prior to sleeping over with two hunky super soldiers? What had prompted Tony to review the security footage? Were Barnes and Rogers into each other or just into Darcy? Did they all sleep in the same bed together? Did they take turns or- She shook her head, reminding herself that it wasn’t any of her business… but it was so intriguing and with Thor off Gods only know where she was feeling more than a little… thirsty. Maybe she’d stop by Steve’s to get the dirt from Darcy and warn her about Tony’s visit to her lab. If he respected privacy so little that he was checking security tapes, texting Darcy on her Starkphone was probably not the best idea. She stood up, grabbing her purse and headed out the door.

Darcy leaned back against Bucky’s solid body as Steve’s large hands grasped her ankles and he playfully swept his thumbs over her skin. He watched her expectantly, waiting for an answer. There was something so satisfying about keeping him in suspense, something intoxicating about being the singular focus of his attention. It was awfully hard to resist the urge to keep him dangling for just a little longer than was actually necessary. 

She began to slide off her panties, arching her back against Bucky and lifting her ass up off the desk just enough to wiggle them down to her thighs. Bucky’s stubble rasped against the smooth column of her neck as he pushed the straps of her bra over her shoulders and drew her ear lobe into his wicked mouth. Darcy bit into her lower lip and gazed into Steve’s eyes as his hands glided up along her legs and Bucky sucked and tugged at her ear with a soft rumble that made her eyes roll back in her head. 

A jolt of pure arousal shot straight through Steve as he took in Darcy’s response to Bucky’s attentions and he ground his teeth, stripping off her underwear roughly. She glanced down at him, thrilling at the wild look in his eyes and the feeling of his powerful hands undressing her forcefully. Bucky pressed a hot wet kiss over her pulse point, yanking her bra down and pawing at her breasts wolfishly. A delicious tension began to build, burning hotly within her depths and she thought back to her filthy cheesecake dream, the two of them thrusting into her as she cried out for more.

“Oh God, Bucky… Oh, Steve, please,” she gasped, reaching out and grabbing Steve by the front of his shirt and attempting to pull him towards her. He didn’t budge. She tugged harder with a frustrated whine, digging her nails into the thin cotton so hard that her fingers whitened. He remained firmly in place with a look of amusement on his perfect face.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he coaxed, sliding the slip of hot pink satin the rest of the way off and carelessly tossing it over his shoulder. The sharp edge of Bucky’s teeth grazed her skin as Steve looked up at her licking his lips hungrily.

“I want… I, uh… Oh, fuck!” She moaned as Bucky pinched the rosy bud of her nipple between his metal fingers. She wrenched on Steve’s shirt so hard that he half expected it to tear.

“What’s the matter, doll? Cat got your tongue?” Bucky whispered, the thick humidity of his words hitting the shell of her ear in a delicious tease. “C’mon. Boss him around a little and make all his dreams come true. You know how much he loves that shit.” Darcy grit her teeth to keep from crying out as the sensation of his hot breath sent a shiver up her spine. He really was the fucking worst. She took in a deep breath and wet her lips, working her way back up to speech.

“I want you to finish what you started earlier,” she said quietly, loosening her grip on Steve’s shirt and gazing deeply into his soulful blue eyes. “And I want Sarge to watch while you get me off.” Steve swallowed hard and let out a long slow breath as he strained against the front of his pants. 

“I like the sound of that,” he replied with a dreamy grin. “I really, really like the sound of that.” Bucky nuzzled the side of her neck, cheekily humming in agreement as Steve peeled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. He seemed to spiral into a frenzy, grabbing her ankles and quickly setting them over his shoulders as if he couldn’t stand to wait a moment longer to taste her. His enthusiasm was contagious and she reached out running her fingers through his hair in encouragement as the hot pulsing between her legs grew more insistent by the second. 

There was no teasing this time around. Steve dove in head-first without the slightest hesitation, pressing his mouth against her swollen lips and lighting into her with reckless abandon. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her closer as his tongue moved over her at superhuman speed. 

Darcy took in a sharp breath and Bucky leaned in towards her, turning her face towards his own with his bionic hand and capturing her lips in searing kiss. She reached up, grabbing a handful of his silky locks and drew him in deeply, sweeping her tongue over his as her nails scraped against Steve’s scalp. Steve responded with a firm flat press of his tongue that had her writhing and grinding against him shamelessly. The men tightened their grip on her, holding her securely in place as she let out a series of muffled moans and twisted her fingers in their hair. 

“Oh, Darcy!” Bucky gasped out against her lips in response to the delightful sharp burning in his scalp. 

“You’re supposed to be watching,” Darcy chided with a grin. He winced, exhaling slowly as Steve began to suck on her clit and her fingers wound tighter. She lost herself in his eyes, pleading for him to keep looking and for Steve to give her more. 

“Is this better, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, brushing his bionic thumb against the side of her face. “You’re so pretty like this. It’s making me so hard, I feel like I’m losing my goddamned mind.”

“Oh, fuck!” she called out as Steve redoubled his efforts. “Flip me over, Cap. Bend me over the desk and let me have it. I want it so bad.”

Steve drew back, carefully removing her legs from his shoulders and rose to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Bucky gave her a long sensuous kiss that made the bottom drop out of her stomach and released her, stepping away from the desk with a grin. Steve leaned down towards her and she reached up, drawing him into a filthy kiss. She sucked on his tongue, delighting in the tartness of her own brand and hummed appreciatively. His body resounded with exquisite waves of vibration and he felt himself aching at the thought that she could taste herself on his lips and throbbing at the idea that she liked it. She reached a hand down, palming the bulge in the front of his pants and he leaned into her grasp with a muffled groan. 

Bucky suddenly seized her by the hips and slid her across the top of the desk towards him. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once as he bent her over so forcefully that he knocked the breath out of her. Steve opened his mouth to register an objection as she closed her eyes, overcome by the feeling of Bucky moving her exactly the way he wanted. 

Her lungs burned as she tried to catch her breath and wondered if Steve was watching her. She was going to make sure that he got his turn. He stood staring silently, drinking in the contrast of her pale skin against the dark wood and closed his mouth, swallowing hard. Bucky pressed her against the desk face-down, rubbing his rigid length between her dewy lips, remaining just outside of the place she wanted him most and coated himself in the slickness of her arousal. 

“I’m just itchin’ to help you get that payback you’re after,” Bucky said huskily. “Do you want to record this?” Darcy’s eyes snapped open. Did she want to record this?! It seemed like a terrible idea and that the obvious answer should be no, so why hadn’t she answered yet? No. Of course, not. Except, maybe… Wait. What? 

“C’mon, it’s not a trick question,” Bucky teased. 

“If you aren’t entirely sure, the offer’s off the table,” Steve chimed in, moving closer and meeting her gaze.

“What about your offer, Cap?” she asked, arching a brow. “You aren’t finished with me yet, are you?”

“Fuck me,” Bucky sighed. “I think that might be the hottest goddamn thing I’ve ever heard. Jesus, punk! What are ya waitin’ for?” He gave her a sharp slap on the ass with his right hand and traded places with Steve. Bucky helped Darcy to prop herself up on her elbows, kneeling down and pressing a soft kiss against her lips. “Is this a first for you?” Steve asked with a hint of concern. She hummed a curt confirmation. “Any time you want me to stop, just say the word. Try to relax. I think you’re going to like this.” He placed a large hand on either cheek and spread her open, brushing his fingers soothingly over the red mark Bucky’d left behind. 

“You’re gonna like this a lot better when I do it to you,” Bucky said with a wink. “I think most women are left a bit disappointed their first time.” Steve rolled his eyes and huffed out an irritated breath. It hit Darcy in all the right places and she moaned out a breathy curse.

"Does that sound disappointed to you, jerk?" Steve quipped. Before Bucky could respond, Steve came right up the middle with a flat wet lick that instantly swept away any of her lingering reservations. She relaxed into Steve and he responded with a warm hum, moving his tongue over her ass in a smooth circular motion that made her desperate for more. Bucky smothered her sighs of pleasure, covering her lips with his own and deftly slipped his metal hand beneath her reaching between her legs and thrusting two fingers into her smoothly. He kissed her deeply, slowly fucking her with his fingers and settled his thumb over her clit as Steve began dipping into her ass with the tip of his tongue. The entire thing was so hot and filthy that it was nearly more than she could stand. In an instant, every part of her was pulsing with a rush of blistering arousal and she found herself wound tightly and dangling by a thread. It was the fastest she had ever been brought so close to climax and it felt so good that she simply wasn’t ready to let go. She wanted more, she needed more. She dug deep scraping up every ounce of resolve trying to hold on just a little longer. 

Steve delved into her depths with a growl that made his tongue vibrate delectably sending a flurry of heavenly tingles rippling across her skin. The throbbing inside her became more insistent and she dug her nails into the palms of her hands scrabbling at the edge of the abyss. Bucky’s fingers moved faster and her muscles clenched down around him with an obscene squelching sound that made his cock twitch and glisten. He moaned into Darcy’s mouth, pressing his thumb firmly against her clit and she swallowed the sound down, sucking on his tongue until he saw stars. 

Steve’s fingers bit into the cheeks of her ass, spreading her open wide as he drove his tongue into her again and again spurred on by a fierce craving for more. Her pulse raced in her ears and her breathing shortened as the deepest parts of her cried out for release in long strings of dull pounding and a wrenching ache that made her want to burst at the seams. 

A sudden sharp knock at the door startled her, bringing her orgasm crashing over her in spectacular fashion. She let out a long muffled whine and melted into a trembling heap as her body resonated with wave after intense wave of euphoria and bone-meltingly acute contractions of muscles in her darkest reaches. Steve and Bucky held her anchored in place as another sharp burst of knocking at the door echoed through the room. 

The handle on the door to the hallway began to turn and Jane pushed it open, standing at the threshold and taking them in slowly – Darcy bent over the desk, riding out the last of her orgasm against The Winter Soldier’s metal hand with Captain America’s face buried between her cheeks, as he spangled her stars with his tongue up her ass. Jane’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open as the colour drained out of her face. 

“Holy shit! Is that Tony’s desk?” she gasped out in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what I've been up to since the last update, you can check out another Wintershieldshock fic I wrote called What Happens in the Safe House, Stays in the Safe House. Bucky & Darcy spend a lot of the fic squabbling and a good time is had by all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. xo

Darcy, Bucky and Steve froze like deer in the headlights at the sound of Jane’s voice. She remained standing in the doorway, trying to absorb what she was seeing with her mouth gaping open. Bucky’s eyes moved from Jane to Steve and he grit his teeth, the corners of his lips twitching as he struggled to keep from bursting out in hysterical laughter. Steve removed his mouth from Darcy, giving her ass a playful squeeze and straightened, casually wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Dr. Foster, why don’t you take a seat in the living room?” he suggested in his official Captain America voice. She continued to stand staring in a daze and Bucky loudly cleared his throat, trying to get her attention.

“Right. The living room,” she responded as her eyes met Bucky’s uncomfortably. “I should go wait in the living room…” Bucky carefully removed his metal hand from between Darcy’s legs and sucked his index finger clean, watching Jane with amusement as her eyes widened and she remained solidly fixed in place. Steve rolled his eyes with a sigh as Bucky nodded his head towards the living room and shot her a wink. She swallowed hard, abruptly diverting her gaze and skulked off silently. Steve shook his head in disappointment as Bucky slid his finger out of his mouth and watched her retreat with a grin. 

“Was that really necessary?” Steve asked, picking his discarded t-shirt up off the floor and pulling it on over his head.

“What?” Bucky responded, blinking innocently. 

Darcy groaned, throwing her arm over her face and tried to think of some way to avoid the painfully awkward conversation with Jane that awaited her. The men glanced down in sympathy and each placed a hand on her back, moving over her skin in slow circles. She realized that delaying the inevitable wasn’t going to make things any easier and took in a fortifying breath, preparing herself to meet things head on.

As she stood up and stretched with sigh, Steve’s arms suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her close and Bucky’s tongue slid into her mouth as Steve nuzzled the back of her neck. She hummed blissfully as their hands seemed to be everywhere at once and the overstimulated slickness between her legs pulsed with a sharp twinge. It was painfully exquisite and she burned with a deep, dark craving for more.

“Goddamn it,” Darcy muttered, breaking away from Bucky reluctantly. “Jane’s waiting. We can’t…”

“You’re right,” Steve sighed, clasping Darcy’s hand and taking a step towards the bedroom. “Come on. Let’s get you some clothes.”

“Of course, it couldn’t hurt to keep her waitin’ a few minutes longer,” Bucky said, wetting his lips suggestively. “I really don’t think she’d mind.” Darcy’s eyes darted back and forth between the two men indecisively and Bucky grew impatient, descending on her hungrily. Her hand slipped out of Steve’s as Bucky pulled her close. Steve folded his arms across his chest with a frown, watching as Bucky kissed her breathless. She detected the faintest trace of herself on his tongue and the tender ache between her legs slowly throbbed, each pulse an intoxicating mix of pleasure and discomfort that left her raw around the edges. Steve shook his head with a chuckle and headed for the bathroom, giving them a few minutes to catch up.

Jane sat in the living room, attempting to process what she had just observed. It didn’t exactly match up with the mental image she’d always had of Captain America as a bashful, old-fashioned, straight-laced do-gooder. It was kind of a relief, knowing that he had a wild side. It actually reminded her a little bit of Thor – righteous and upstanding and… _practically insatiable._ She let out a deep sigh and shifted in her seat, glancing down at the remote on the coffee table, searching for something to distract herself from thoughts of her absentee boyfriend.

She picked it up and fumbled with it as the bass notes of Sergeant Barnes’ voice drifted into the room, bringing back thoughts of the way he’d winked at her as he’d sucked his bionic finger clean. The remote hit the floor with a clatter and the batteries went flying under the couch. Jane dropped to her hands and knees muttering a long string of curses. _Ugh. That rotten bastard!_

She peered under the sofa trying to spot the run-away batteries and slid her arm through the crack grasping for them wildly. There seemed to be an awful lot of stuff under Steve’s couch. She pulled out a handful of assorted items. There was a take-out menu from a pizzeria covered in doodled mushrooms, a book of matches from a sleazy Russian strip club and an enormous sheathed combat knife. Her brows knitted as she partially withdrew the blade from its holster, carefully running her thumb over the honed edge. 

As she reinserted it into its sheath, she couldn’t help wondering whether the knife had ended up under the couch accidentally or if it had been placed there on purpose. She quickly surveyed the room, considering which other spots might be concealing a secret weapons cache and turned back towards the sofa eager to find out what other treasures were buried beneath it. 

Her hand pawed blindly over odd shapes as she reached under the couch and scooped out another helping. This pile contained a weathered box of pastels, a lacy purple scrunchie, an unopened package of cork coasters emblazoned with the image of Captain America’s shield and one of the errant batteries she’d been hunting. She smiled widely and jammed it back into the remote. _One down, one to go._

She picked up the purple hair tie and examined it closely, curious about the woman who’d left it behind. As she meticulously removed a single strand of dark medium-length hair, she couldn’t help wondering whether it might actually belong to Barnes. She set it on the coffee table with a chuckle, hoping sincerely that if it really was his, she’d get to see the look on his face when he eventually spotted it. 

Her eyes darted towards the doorway as she suddenly realized that there was a chance she could get caught rifling through the stuff under Steve’s sofa and that he might not be all that happy about it. She swallowed thickly, picturing his withering look of disappointment and turned back towards the couch unsure whether to continue her excavation. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have a plausible excuse – she still hadn’t found that missing battery. She’d stop snooping once it turned up.

Jane flattened herself against the floor, pressing her shoulder against the front edge of the sofa and strained, reaching back as far as she could. A broad sweep of her arm sent something rolling towards her across the hardwood. It was the missing battery. She picked it up and inserted it into the remote as something else rolled out from under the sofa - something that looked an awful lot like an _antique hand grenade._

Tony sat alone on the roof of the Stark Tower, looking out over the city and let out a long sigh. Jane’s words of admonishment rang harshly in his ears and they still stung. How was it that each time he tried to do the right thing he ended up coming off as the bad guy? Each time he tried to protect the people he cared about, he only seemed to succeed in pushing them further away. Maybe it was time for him to start caring less. Maybe it was time for him to stop trying so hard to save everyone. He took a sip of his coffee, lost in thought as Thor landed silently nearby. He approached Tony, observing him carefully and slid into the empty seat beside him.

“You look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders,” Thor mused. “Surely, things cannot be that bad.”

“Your girlfriend just tore me a new one and threw me out of her lab,” Tony replied. “I mean, technically it’s my lab, after all it’s my name on the building but why should that matter?”

“The wrath of Jane Foster is no trifle,” Thor said soberly, “nor is it easily invoked…” 

“I might have expressed some concerns about Darcy’s personal life-“ Tony began to explain.

“Gods, Tony!” Thor interrupted with a laugh. “Jane is fiercely protective of Darcy. I’m surprised that you’re still drawing breath.” Something about Thor’s reaction made Tony feel a whole lot better. His warmth and his laughter were so infectious that Tony couldn’t help cracking a smile.

“I just don’t want to see Darcy get hurt,” Tony replied, “but I guess you can’t save everyone.”

“You remind me of my brother,” Thor said, glancing at him from the corner of his eye with a sad sigh. “Terribly clever but not always wise.” Tony winced dramatically. “You cannot save someone who does not wish to be rescued. Darcy must be allowed to live her own life, even if that means making mistakes. She is more capable of looking after herself than you might think.”

“I’m beginning to see that,” Tony admitted. “I went back to Jane’s lab to apologize… or maybe it was to get in the last word… either way, she’d already left.”

“I suggest sending her flowers or lab equipment,” Thor grinned, pulling out his mobile phone as Tony took another sip of his coffee. “I will put in a good word for you once I find her and I assure you that I can be most persuasive.” Tony sputtered, choking down his coffee with a laugh and Thor slapped a large hand against his back with a grin. 

Steve returned to the kitchen, rolling the small container of lube that he had pocketed between his fingers and attempted to think of the fastest way he could get Jane out of his apartment. As he approached Tony’s desk and discovered that Darcy and Bucky were still making out with each other, he couldn't help shaking his head in disbelief. He looked towards the living room uneasily, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he fought the urge to join in. Why did he always end up stuck playing the part of the responsible adult?! 

Darcy’s arms looped around Bucky’s neck and she sucked on his tongue, yearning to feel him inside of her. She knew that she ought to stop kissing him but that somehow only managed to make things a million times hotter. His hands settled at her back of her thighs lifting her effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around him, rolling her hips and reaching a hand down, trying to guide him between her slick lips. He leaned back against the desk, kissing her thoroughly with his bionic hand at the back of her neck and she sank down on him with a muffled moan. She reached behind her, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Steve’s pants and pulled him towards her.

“Darcy, your boss is waiting in the other room,” Steve whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of her riding Bucky on top of Tony’s desk. He bit into his lower lip, deeply conflicted and glanced back and forth between the living room and Darcy as she placed a hand on each cheek of her ass and spread herself open invitingly. 

Bucky looked up at her, overwhelmed by the sensation of her soft warmth surrounding him and the sight of her moving above him, christening the stolen desk in pursuit of revenge and release. He took in a breath, parting his lips to call out to her and her hand clamped down over his mouth firmly. Something about it made his cock twitch inside of her and his eyes rolled back in his head as he bit into the side of his mouth, trying to keep from finishing on the spot. His right hand grabbed her hip, fingers digging in desperate for her to stop moving long enough for him to regain control of himself.

Darcy stilled, setting her small hand over his and delighted in watching him struggle. She sneezed, contracting around him so intensely that her vision momentarily teemed with spots. Jane’s voice called out a loud “Bless you!” from the living room and Bucky’s eyes met Darcy’s with a flash of fiendish glee. His metal thumb delicately brushed over her cheek and she responded with a dreamy smile. She could feel his lips curl up to match beneath her palm and his bionic hand drifted down the side of her neck and over her collarbone, settling at her breast as she began to ride him harder. 

He playfully flicked his tongue against her, taking in a long breath through his nose and wincing slightly as she ground down against him with her hand pressed over his mouth. His metal fingers kneaded her breast roughly as he began kissing the inside of her hand and gently rasping his teeth against her skin. Her jaw dropped open as he drew her index and middle fingers between his lips and began sucking with a soft hum. The sensation of his filthy mouth devouring her was surprisingly and devastatingly erotic. 

As she drew in a sharp breath to cry out, one of Steve’s large hands wrapped across her lips while the other eased into her ass, slathering it with lubricant. Her eyes widened in excitement as his hand tightened against her mouth, smothering a long low moan and silencing her. Steve nipped at her earlobe with a soft noise of disapproval. 

“You gotta be quiet or Jane’s going to catch us again,” he whispered into her ear hotly. 

Bucky’s tongue swept over her fingers as Steve’s pressed further into her ass and metal fingers rolled her nipple with a biting pinch. The combination of sensations was almost enough to make her lose her mind. Her nails dug into the skin at the back of Bucky’s hand as she inhaled slowly and focused on remaining silent. He looked up at her with a wicked flick of his eyebrow and continued suckling her fingers as Steve’s slowly stretched her open wider. 

“Much, much better,” Steve breathed against her neck. “Think you can stay this quiet with something bigger in here, sweetheart? That’s what you want, isn’t it?” She nodded silently and Steve withdrew his fingers, pressing the glistening end of his cock up against her firmly.

Jane’s eyes widened at the sight of the grenade and she backed away in such abject panic that she tripped over the coffee table and fell crashing to the ground. Her palm mashed against the buttons on the remote, turning on Steve’s television. She looked up towards the screen from her spot on the floor and cocked her head, trying to figure out which show she was watching. It looked like some sort of high-definition security feed, an overhead shot of a buxom, naked brunette straddling a man with a metal arm on top of a wooden desk while another muscular man stood behind her and- Oh, dear God! It was Darcy and Bucky and Steve. She stifled a shriek, pushing every button on the remote, trying desperately to make it stop but the x-rated scene continued to play out on the screen unabated. 

She rose to her feet, quickly taking stock of her options. If her suspicions were right and what was displayed on Steve’s television was happening live, she couldn’t go out the way she’d come in. She could go out the door to the patio but unless she managed to grow wings, it was essentially a dead-end. If she stayed in the living room, she could try not to watch and hope that the grenade that had rolled out from under the sofa didn’t go off but eventually the three people screwing in the other room would join her and then she would have try to explain why she was watching a live stream of the desk in Steve’s kitchen. She glanced at the TV screen just in time to see Steve’s brows furrow in concentration as he- _NOPE. Nope. Nope._ Jane dropped the remote and made a bee-line directly out the door to Steve’s patio in desperate need of fresh air.

Darcy thrilled at the feeling of Steve’s hot breath against her skin and Bucky’s eyes taking her in as she teetered on the verge of overflowing with super soldier. Steve’s hand slid down from her lips to her chin and he turned her face towards his own. She thought back to the sensation of his filthy mouth nestled between her cheeks and his sinful tongue dipping into her as his minty lips met hers and he began to slowly press himself into her. As much as she hated to admit it, part of her was actually a little disappointed by the fact that he’d brushed his teeth. The thought was so nasty that she pulsed around Bucky, clenching Steve and moaning into his mouth. Steve swallowed it down with an appreciative hum, slowing his progress and kissed her so deeply that she nearly forgot how to breathe. 

She melted into him with a sigh, aching for more of him inside of her. His lips moved to the soft spot below her ear as he wrapped his arm across the front of her chest, pulling her up against him forcefully and inched himself in further. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as she looked into Bucky’s eyes, trying her best to relax as Steve spread her open with searing slide. Bucky’s velvety tongue swirled over her fingers and he jerked inside of her in response to the feeling of her muscles tensing around him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Steve whispered. “We need to stay quiet. Why don’t you kiss Bucky for me and let me watch you? God, I fucking love watchin’ you, Darcy…”

Darcy pulled her fingers out of Bucky’s mouth, letting out a soft groan at the adjusted angle of Steve in her ass as he pushed her down towards the desk. Bucky’s arm emitted a faint whirring noise as he set his bionic hand at the back of her neck and pulled her closer, gazing at her heatedly.

“I’m right here with you,” Bucky whispered, giving her a reassuring squeeze with the hand on her hip and brushing his metal thumb across the skin at the back of her neck. “Any time you want to stop, just say the word. You got that, doll?”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Darcy gasped out as Steve gripped her other hip and sank himself into her completely. Bucky covered her lips with his own, kissing her slowly as if she belonged to him entirely and her vision began to white out at the all-encompassing sensation of fullness. Her eyes snapped shut as Steve let out a ragged breath that buffeted her skin, making her tremble. It was too much and not enough and as her body throbbed and quivered, she began to panic and wondered whether she’d made a terrible mistake. 

Steve and Bucky derailed her train of thought, thrusting themselves into her in smooth synchronized strokes that caught her in all the right places and knocked the doubts right out of her. She resisted the urge to cry out and focused on the intoxicating feeling of the men moving inside of her, testing her limits and claiming every inch of her. Bucky’s metal arm pulled her closer as he drove himself into her pulsing heat and sucked on her tongue with a muffled moan. 

She offered no resistance, running up the white flag and surrendering unconditionally, letting them take over to give her pleasure in ways that she had only dreamed about. Steve thrust himself into Darcy, rolling his lower lip between his teeth as he watched her kiss Bucky and delighted in the hot clench of her taut little ass around him. She felt so much better than he’d dared to imagine. She was perfect – pale and soft and beautiful, taking everything they could dish out. Her hand reached back towards him, fingers grazing over the ridges of his dewy abs, inviting more. His eyebrows furrowed as his body thrummed with hot pulsing arousal and he realized that he was already dangerously close to the edge. 

Bucky’s bionic hand moved from the back of her neck to the elastic in her hair, sliding it off in one smooth motion. Cascades of damp curls tumbled down over her shoulders and curtained the sides of her face. His metal fingers trailed over her skin as his hand settled at the crook of her neck, pulling her away and tearing their lips apart. His eyes drifted over her, greedily taking her in as he pressed himself into her deeply, his strong hands drawing her downwards driving out a hoarse cry of the soldiers’ names. 

Steve and Bucky froze, glancing towards the living room and holding their breath as they waited for Jane to appear in the doorway. The anticipation of being caught double-teaming Darcy had them surging with adrenaline and aching to give it to her harder, to force louder cries of their names from her lips, to fill her with hot euphoria until she was running over and begging them to stop. They remained motionless watching for Jane. Darcy let out a frustrated whine, raking her nails over Steve’s flat stomach and twisting a handful of Bucky’s silky hair. His icy blue eyes met hers and the muscles in his jaw tightened in response to the delicious burning in his scalp.

“Oh, fuck, please,” she gasped, rocking her hips, desperate for the men to start moving.

“Shh… You gotta be quiet or we’re gonna get interrupted again,” Bucky chuckled, checking the doorway from the corner of his eye. Her lips claimed his and she covered them in filthy kisses and hot whispered pleas for more. The sound of her softly begging was nearly more than either man could take. Their fingers dug into the lush swell of each of her hips as they thrust into her at the exact same moment, filling her so suddenly and completely that it left her breathless. She crumbled against Bucky, burying her face into the side of his neck and murmuring a long string of curses against his skin as the men drove themselves into her relentlessly. 

“You fucking love it, don’t you?” Bucky whispered to her. “Both of us inside you at once. C’mon and tell me how good it feels, sweetheart.” His metal fingers gently drifted down the length of her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Darcy hummed weakly, gathering the strength to respond as the sound of her hammering heartbeat filled her ears and the deepest parts of her throbbed persistently in search of release. She took in a deep breath and swallowed thickly as the men continued to press into her in long strokes. Bucky’s hand began tracing a path upwards, moving along her arm as he waited for her response. She revelled in the smooth slide of the metal across her skin as thoughts of it wrapping firmly around her throat consumed her.

“Oh, Bucky, please,” she urged breathily. “Please, don’t stop. I fucking love it. I love how you feel inside of me.”

Steve suddenly leaned in, bracing himself with his arms on either side of the desk and nestled his face into the hair at the back of Darcy’s neck. She and Bucky groaned softly in response to his added weight and the sound wound him so tightly that his eyes rolled back into his head and his fingers dug into the edges of the wooden desk so hard he expected it to splinter.

“You feel so fucking good. I don’t know how much more I can take,” Steve gasped out against her skin, thrusting into her with a growl. “Tell me what you need me to do to get you off.”

Darcy struggled to respond as the breath was driven out of her by the two heaving solid walls of sweaty rippling muscle pressing against her. She worked her hand in between their bodies and began working two fingers over her clit with a soft moan.

“Double-stuffed and it still isn’t enough,” Bucky teased as his bionic hand drifted across her shoulder and traced over her collarbone. “You gonna get yourself off, doll? Maybe we oughta just leave you to it.” 

“Oh, Steve!” she called out breathily, doing her best to mess with Bucky. “I’m so close. Pull my hair and talk dirty to me. Act disappointed. Throw in some swearing. I love it when you do that.” Bucky let out a strangled groan as she removed her hand from between her legs, reached back and set her palm over Steve’s face. Steve grabbed a handful of her hair and nuzzled her hand, breathing in the heady scent of her deeply.

“I can’t believe the shit you’re making me do,” Steve said, wrenching on her hair as he pressed into her with a growl. “Think about my fucking reputation! I expected better from you, Darcy.” Bucky’s lips turned up into a filthy grin as he gazed into her eyes with absolute veneration and she cried out for more. 

“You must be awfully goddamn proud of yourself,” Steve mused, tugging on her hair sharply. “Letting two perverted senior citizens fuck you on your boss’ desk. This is pretty low, even for someone like you.” Darcy could hardly believe her ears. If anyone else spoke to her like this, she’d tase the shit out of them. Somehow, coming from Steve, it was such a fucking turn-on.

“Oh, shit,” she moaned as his tongue flicked against her fingers. “Please don’t stop.”

The crush of their chiseled bodies against her as they continued to piston into her had every inch of her throbbing and stretched so thin that she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on. She held her breath, edging on oblivion as Bucky’s metal fingers wrapped around her throat, squeezing gently. Steve pulled her hair and whispered in her ear, “Filthy fucking traitor.” And just like that Darcy was finished. 

She took in a sharp breath and came explosively, writhing and spasming around Bucky and Steve so intensely that she saw stars as her body flooded with surges of sheer bliss. Bucky’s grasp of her throat tightened as he suddenly unloaded inside of her triggering another burst of hot contractions that filled her with wave after wave of incandescent euphoria. He buried himself deeply in a graceless fit of disjointed thrusts, filling her ear with his hot breath, torrents of coarse Russian and delirious whispers of her name. Steve’s jaw tightened and he ground his face into her hand using every ounce of self-control to keep from finishing inside her ass as her muscles contracted around him. He withdrew himself from Darcy reluctantly and took a step backwards stroking himself, glistening with slickness.

“Aren’t you going to finish?” Darcy asked, glancing over her shoulder at Steve in a confused daze.

Jane leaned against the railing of Steve’s patio with a sigh and looked around trying to formulate a plan. As far as she could tell, she was completely screwed but at least the weather was nice. She took a seat in one of his adirondack chairs and pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket, wondering if there was anyone she could call for help. If she hadn’t just thrown Tony out of her lab, she could ask him to swing by and give her a lift but even if they weren’t on the outs he’d probably have a lot of questions about how she’d managed to end up stranded on Captain America’s balcony. Where was Thor when she needed him?! Almost as if on cue, her mobile started ringing. 

_It was Thor._

“I was just thinking about you,” she answered with a grin. “Please tell me you’re in New York.”

“I’m up on the roof with Tony,” Thor replied. “He returned to your lab, seeking your forgiveness but you were no longer there. Where are you now?” 

“If I tell you, you can’t ask why and you can’t tell Tony,” she said, glancing up towards the roof.

“As you wish,” he agreed solemnly. “Gods, how I’ve missed you.”

“I’m on Captain Rogers’ patio,” Jane sighed. “Any chance you can fly down and pick me up?”

No sooner than she’d asked, he landed in front of her, resplendent in his full Asgardian battle attire as his loose golden waves fluttered in the breeze. It was a good look. 

“I suspect that Darcy had a hand in this,” Thor mused. “Are she and Captain Rogers-“

“You agreed not to ask about this,” Jane interrupted, doing her best to maintain her poker face.

“Then perhaps I should be on my way,” Thor replied, raising Mjölnir over his head.

“No, wait! You can’t leave me here,” she called out, leaping to her feet and into his waiting arms. He pulled her close and kissed her senseless as they ascended into the air, together again.

Darcy watched as Steve stood stroking himself off and Bucky’s lips pressed up against the side of her neck, making her shiver.

“I think he’s just bein’ polite,” Bucky drawled. “You would’ve preferred him to finish inside your ass? It’s not exactly everyone’s cuppa tea.” Darcy wasn’t really sure. She’d only done it before with a partner using protection. She licked her lips as her mind flooded with thoughts of kneeling in front of Steve and sucking him clean, taking him in deeply and swallowing him down as he came twitching inside her throat. 

“Oh God, Darcy!” he gasped, leaning forward unsteadily and bracing himself against the desk with one hand as he continued to pump himself with the other. She turned back towards Bucky and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Steve’s hands suddenly reached out and seized her by the hips, lifting her out of Bucky’s lap and spinning her towards him. The cool press of the smooth wood against her tender flesh had her sighing into Steve’s mouth as his lips came crashing against hers. She reached out, taking him firmly in hand and he drew back with a gasp. 

Bucky stood up, stretching lazily and turned towards the washroom. He glanced back over his shoulder at Steve and Darcy, fighting the temptation to stick around to watch the rest. His urge to use the washroom won out and he quickly strutted down the hallway, leaving them alone together.

“I can’t stop thinking about putting this in my mouth,” Darcy said giving him a firm stroke and coating her hand in the remnants of the lube he had used on her. Steve thrust himself into her fist with a rumble. “Do you like the sound of that, Cap?” She looked up at him with a mischievous grin as she kneeled on the floor in front of him. 

“These,” Steve said, grabbing her breasts with his strong hands and jamming himself between them. “I want these. I’ll take these. You like the sound of that, sweetheart?” 

“Fuck, yes,” she replied, reaching a hand between his legs and cupping him in the palm of her hand. “You felt so good inside of me with Bucky. I want to make you feel good too.” She pressed two slick fingers up against his ass. He responded with a low guttural groan and she applied steady gentle pressure, taking her time with him and gradually sinking in as he relaxed against her. Her fingers curled inside of him, feeling out for his sweet spot and gingerly stroked her fingers along the edges. He thrust himself between her breasts with a soft hum and she brushed her fingers up against him a little more firmly.

“Oh, God. That’s… It’s so good,” Steve gasped. “Just like that, sweetheart. Again.” She gave him another taste and another. His hands pressed against her harder and his legs began to tremble. He looked down at her in disbelief at the mind-blowing sensations resulting from each tender touch of her fingers inside of him. Captain America had turned to putty in her hands.

“How’s this?” she asked, tracing out figure eights over each side - left then right. He hummed warmly, driving himself between her breasts and wondered how she was keeping him suspended on the razor’s edge for so long. It felt so good that he was torn between a desire for it to go on forever and the deep aching inside of him that was urgently seeking release. Her fingers stroked over the edges in a firm swipe from back to front and his muscles clenched around her as his knees threatened to buckle and he came cursing and gasping her name. His pulsing cock coated her breasts in the warm spurts of his release and she slowly removed her fingers with a satisfied grin. Steve leaned against the desk and pulled her up off the floor and into his arms, covering her in a flurry of kisses. 

Bucky murder-strutted back into the kitchen in some fresh domestic home wear, taking in Steve and Darcy with a grin. The muscles in his jaw tightened as he spotted Darcy’s mobile buzzing on counter out of the corner of his eye. He approached the counter and picked it up, examining the screen curiously. It was lit up with a text from Jane.

_Thor’s back. He came by and picked me up. Be careful going into the living room. Things got weird. I’d try to explain but you kind of had to be there. We’ll talk later._

He set her phone down and grabbed a soda out of the fridge, watching Steve and Darcy with a contented sigh. She tried to squirm out of Steve’s grasp as he pulled her close, kissing every inch of her that he could reach and murmuring her name. Her slick breasts pressed against him, sliding against his chest delightfully. He couldn’t seem to get enough.

“Ugh. We’re going to need another shower,” she groaned. “I think we’re on track to set a new world record.”

“I think you’re perfect just like this,” Steve sighed. “Any chance you want to spend the rest of the day cuddling on the sofa and watching NetFlix?” The mention of the living room reminded them that Jane was still waiting for them and they shared a look of absolute panic. Bucky approached the desk with a chuckle and Darcy turned her face towards him with a look of confusion. He gave her a long slow kiss as Steve held her in his arms and swallowed down a wave of nausea, staring at the doorway to the living room and wondering exactly how much Jane had managed to overhear. 

“Come on,” Steve said, giving Bucky a playful shove. “We’ve kept Jane waiting long enough.” 

“Knock it off, punk!” Bucky growled, drawing back from Darcy and glancing at Steve menacingly. The plates in his arm buzzed as his metal hand clenched into a tight fist.

“Jesus. Not this again,” Darcy hissed. “Steve’s right. Jane’s still in the living room and the last thing I need right now is for you two to start wailing on each other again.”

“Well, I think I’ll go keep her company,” Bucky mused. “I’m sure she’d love to hear all about what you two have been up to while she’s been waiting.”

"What we've been up to?" Steve whispered harshly. “I’m pretty sure you were there for most of it too.”

“She doesn’t know that,” Bucky teased grinning widely. He continued on into the living room with Steve and Darcy in hot pursuit and oblivious to the fact that they were still naked. As the three entered the living room, they froze taking things in curiously. The wall-mounted television seemed tuned to a security feed showing an overhead view of an empty desk. Darcy picked up the remote from the floor and pressed rewind. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched herself with Steve as he fucked her tits in reverse fast motion. _Where was Jane and just how much of this had she seen?! ___

Steve’s eyes settled on the vintage grenade that had rolled out from under the couch with heartsick smile. It was the dummy grenade that he had jumped on top of during his training at Camp Lehigh, one of the last remnants of his life before Captain America. Peggy had held on to it for decades, as a reminder of his sacrifice and gifted it to him after he’d thawed out. He thought he’d lost it forever. It weighed in his hand heavily as he glanced towards Darcy and wondered what his very first best girl would think about what was going on between them. His eyes moved from Darcy to the television screen on the wall beyond her and took in the sight of a busty brunette being double-teamed by two muscular men on top of a desk at breakneck speed. Why was Darcy watching a porno on fast-forward?

Bucky glanced from the television screen to the dummy grenade in Steve’s hand and he swallowed hard. Somehow Jane had activated one of the security cameras he had installed in Steve’s kitchen. That must’ve been what she meant by ‘things got weird.’ He remembered the look on her face as he’d removed his bionic fingers from Darcy and sucked them clean and his mouth turned up into a filthy grin as he pictured Jane’s expression at discovering them on the security feed. He bit into his lower lip, wondering just how long she’d stuck around to watch. He simply couldn’t help himself, he really was the worst.

His eyes focused on the grenade in Steve's hand and he shifted uncomfortably. He knew exactly what it was and what it meant and he also knew exactly where it had been throughout the many months that Steve had spent lamenting its loss. Bucky's decision to kick it under the couch had only been motivated by a desire for his oldest friend to somehow let go of the past and move on with his life, to find a nice girl and claim some of the happiness that he so sorely deserved. Now, here they were, the three of them together and he wasn’t sure that he could possibly be happier. 

His eyes moved to the coffee table, settling on the stack of random items that Jane had pulled out from under the couch and he suddenly realized how wrong he'd been. He snuck furtive glances at Steve and Darcy, making sure that they weren’t watching as he stealthily approached the table. The corners of his mouth twitched as he grabbed his lacy purple scrunchie and jammed it into his pocket with a blissful sigh.


	14. Better Late Than Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took over a year because I wanted it to be perfect. I realized that it will never be perfect, so hopefully this is close enough. Thanks for your patience! xo

Stick a fork in her. Darcy was done. Done like fucking dinner. She struggled to keep her eyes open, staring at the message from Netflix in the centre of Steve's TV screen, asking whether she wanted to continue watching or if she'd dropped dead after hours of bingewatching and an ambulance should be dispatched. That's not actually what the message said but she'd always thought that the 'Are you still breathing?' part was inferred. 

_Where was the goddamned remote anyway?!_ She hardly had to search before she spotted it and grimaced. It was sitting on the coffee table just out of reach from where she lay sprawled out on the sofa. She let out a groan that was equal measures dramatic, drawn out and pathetic. Sadly, like a tree falling in the forest, no one heard. The apartment was empty. Steve and Bucky had been gone for hours. 

A low rumble shook the patio door, the remnant of a powerful thunderstorm that had lasted most of the afternoon. The same thing seemed to happen each time Thor returned to the tower. Judging from the intensity of the storm, Jane was probably just as worn out as she was. Although, come to think of it, she never seemed overly tired... It couldn't just be the coffee. Darcy was going to have to figure out Jane's secret if she ever hoped to keep up with two frisky super soldiers - she was far too proud to let them see her struggle. She'd done her best to keep up appearances, just barely managing to hold it together until the moment they left. Even taking a shower afterwards had been enough to test her limits. 

She wondered what could possibly be keeping them. Returning Tony's gigantic desk in broad daylight was no mean feat but Bucky'd managed to steal it on his own, so an extra pair of enhanced hands should have made returning it a cinch. Her brows knitted as she considered the possibility that something had gone terribly wrong. Her stomach lurched and she scowled, debating whether it was still too soon for her to be developing an ulcer. 

She heard the door to Steve's apartment open and craned her neck up off the couch, fully expecting to see her beefcake boyfriends come strolling through the door. It was Jane. Darcy struggled to conceal her disappointment and then she struggled to keep a straight face as she took in Jane's roughshod appearance. She looked like the lone survivor of a natural disaster. Fire, flood, earthquake, landslide or tornado - take your pick. It could have been any one or some strange combination of all of the above.

"You really need to start locking this thing," she teased in a strained voice, hobbling towards Darcy like your average nonagenarian. 

"Who besides you is going to break into Captain America's apartment?" Darcy sassed back, flopping back down on the sofa. The weak sound of her own voice was surprising. 

"What happened to Tony's desk?" Jane asked, changing the subject as she took a seat by Darcy's feet. 

"Steve and Bucky left with it ages ago," she replied, trying and failing to disguise her concern. 

"I'm sure they'll be back any minute now," Jane soothed, letting out a thoroughly exhausted sigh. Her hair stuck up at odd angles like she'd spent the afternoon trapped in a wind tunnel and she was so frail and ashen that Darcy hardly recognized her. There was a long silence. It wasn't even awkward. They were just too goddamned tired for small talk. 

Another rumble of thunder echoed against the walls and the overhead lights flickered ominously. Jane let out a long, weary groan. 

"So, Thor's back..." Darcy observed dryly. 

"Ooh. That reminds me..." Jane said, perking up the slightest bit as she rifled through her purse. "I have a little something for you. Does Steve have a kettle?" 

"I dunno. Probably," Darcy replied, hoping sincerely that she wasn't going to have to get up and check. Jane removed a small leather pouch from her purse and tossed it to her. Darcy caught it and switched on the lamp beside her to get a better look. The supple leather was intricately hand-tooled with gilded design work. She carefully loosened the woven leather cord that held it closed and the fresh scent of citrus and juniper wafted out as she peered at the dried herbs and tiny silver scoop inside. 

"It's an Asgardian rejuvenation blend," Jane explained with a smile. "Add a scoop to boiling water and you'll be good as new." 

"Oh, thank God!" Darcy exclaimed, rising to her feet and slowly moving towards the kitchen. "Are you sure you can spare it? I'm pretty sure you can't exactly pick this up at the drug store." 

"The herbs regenerate," Jane replied, following her into the kitchen. "The pouch is enchanted." Darcy glanced back over her shoulder at her skeptically. 

"I don't even pretend to understand how this works but it does," Jane added with a shrug. 

"And it's safe?" Darcy asked, setting Steve's kettle under the faucet and filling it up. 

"So far, so good," Jane quipped, opening the cupboards in search of mugs. "Thor suggested limiting myself to a serving each day but sometimes there are... extenuating circumstances."

"I'll bet," Darcy replied with a wry grin. Jane cleared her throat, setting two mismatched mugs on the counter and switched on the kettle. Darcy dumped a scoop of the mixture into each cup, carefully tying off the pouch and handing it back. 

"No, no," Jane chuckled, shaking her head. "It's yours." Darcy clasped a hand to her chest and swallowed thickly, suddenly at the verge of tears. It was the kind of weepiness that so often accompanies total exhaustion. 

"Don't you start or I'm going to start," Jane cautioned with a playful waggle of her index finger. "It's honestly no big deal. I thought I lost mine so Thor brought me back a replacement. That's the one I misplaced." 

"Let me guess, you found it when you put the new one away?" Darcy asked with a flick of her brow. 

"No comment," Jane replied as the kettle began to whistle. She switched it off and filled the mugs with steaming water. The crisp, enticing scent that resulted the moment the water hit the herbs made the hair at the back of Darcy's neck stand on end. She breathed it in deeply and felt better already. It was definitely powerful stuff. 

They carried their steaming mugs back to the living room and sat on the sofa, waiting for the brew to steep. Darcy queued up her favourite faux fireplace on Netflix and filled Jane in on the whole stolen cheesecake affair. It felt good to talk about everything that had happened and Jane listened quietly and attentively, resisting the urge to interrupt with a million questions until the story was done. 

"Well, Thor's always maintained that _there isn't a man worthy of you in this entire realm_ ," Jane said doing a spot on impression that made Darcy laugh out loud. "Maybe two enhanced super soldiers will do. Tony might not think so but who asked for his opinion anyway?" Darcy looked at her curiously and Jane swallowed thickly, reaching towards the coffee table for her mug. 

"Bottoms up!" she said, bringing it to her lips and taking a long sip. 

"Tony came to see you?" Darcy asked, narrowing her eyes at Jane suspiciously. 

"Yeah," Jane admitted with a sigh. "It's the whole reason I came by earlier but I'm not saying another word about it until you start drinking, missy." Darcy rolled her eyes and picked up her mug, drinking deeply. 

"Better?" she bristled as Jane looked on expectantly. "Ooh. That is better..." Darcy grinned, instantly feeling shiny and new. 

"You're welcome," Jane smirked, taking another sip from her mug and gazing at the crackling fire on Steve's television. 

"Uhh... Jane?" Darcy asked after a long silence. 

"Uh huh," she replied absently. "Oh, right... Tony showed up at my lab this morning, asking me to try talking some sense into you. He's worried that Bucky's still too unstable and he doesn't want you to end up hurt." 

"Sounds about right," Darcy sighed, taking a sip from her mug. "So, you agreed to talk to me?" 

"What?!" Jane gasped, choking on her tea. "Hell no. I told him to mind his own fucking business and threw him out of my lab." 

"Aww. Really?" Darcy marvelled. "God, I'd give anything to have seen that. Maybe I should hit him up for the security footage..." 

"That is a terrible idea," Jane replied, taking another long sip from her mug. "I love it." 

"Well, now I'm feeling even better about everything I did to that desk," Darcy grinned proudly. 

"Thor thinks I'm going to get some new lab equipment out of the deal," Jane said, attempting to steer the conversation in a different direction. "He talked to Tony and helped him to see the error of his ways." 

"With an ass-kicking?" Darcy asked, her eyes brimming with hope. 

"Sadly, no," Jane replied, "but I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. If you swallow a few of the leaves, this infusion doubles as an amazing aphrodisiac." Darcy was slowly consumed by an awful sinking feeling as her eyes fell to the bottom of her empty mug. 

"So, uhh... What happens if you swallow all of them?" she asked, tilting her cup and revealing that there was nothing left inside. The lights above them flickered as a low rumble of thunder echoed through the room and Jane let out another weary groan. 

"What the hell are you doin', punk?" Bucky whispered harshly, watching as Steve wedged himself into the space beneath Tony's desk. Making it back into his office with the desk undetected had been hard enough and by Bucky's count Steve was fixin' to blow the whole goddamned thing. 

"I'm gonna carve our initials into the underside," Steve replied, unfolding his pocket knife. "It'll only take a minute. Be a peach and keep a lookout." 

"We don't have time for this," Bucky growled, stalking towards Tony's desk and booting the legs sticking out from underneath. 

"Keep your pants on," Steve replied. "I'm nearly done." 

"You get my initials in there too?" Bucky asked with a wry smile. It slowly melted into a scowl as he waited in silence for a response that never came. Steve's tongue poked out between his lips as he focused on finishing off the perfectly-etched heart outlining 'S.R. + D.L.' 

"I asked you a question," Bucky snarled, struggling to cram himself in next to Steve. 

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate here," Steve groused as a metal arm bumped into his nearly spoiling the whole thing. "Watch it, jerk!" 

Bucky stilled, lying on his back as he gazed up at the picture perfect letters Steve had carved. On one bionic hand, it warmed his heart to see his oldest friend so happy. On the hand that was flipping his dagger spinning out of its holster, he couldn't help feeling a little left out. 

The flash of the blade caught Steve's attention and he held his breath, watching from the corner of his eye as Bucky deftly spun the knife in his hand. 

"That's real nice," Bucky said, "but I think I can do better." The tip of his blade met the dark wood in a flurry of shavings and sawdust as Steve looked on in amazement. Although he'd observed Bucky's proficiency with a knife up close and personal, Steve really hadn't expected those skills to translate to woodcarving. Bucky's dagger danced across the wood in smooth strokes so precise, it was almost as if the movements had been rehearsed for hours on end. 

The dust finally cleared, revealing his handiwork and his lips curled up into a satisfied smile. It felt good to put his lethal skills towards something other than blood-soaked carnage even if that something was still vandalism. His carving was a little more rustic than Steve's but it was also at least twice the size. Darcy's name was inscribed in block letters and outlined with a heart with Steve's name on the left and Bucky's on the right. It was perfect. 

Steve raised his pocket knife and started hollowing out the heart he'd carved, clearing away the initials. 

"Aww. You don't have to do that," Bucky sighed, watching Steve's blade scrape the wood. 

"I like yours better," Steve replied brightly. "You've got talent, Buck. Maybe you just discovered a new hobby..." 

"Stealing and defacing antique furniture?" Bucky chuckled. 

"I was trying to compliment you," Steve sighed, sticking out his tongue in concentration as he put the final touches on the heart etched into the dark wood above him. 

"It does look good, doesn't it?" Bucky observed proudly, gazing up at the three names side-by-side. They balanced perfectly, like they belonged together and it made him feel warm all over. "This is probably gonna sound weird but it's nice... going through this all of this with you. All these feelings and everything... It's a little overwhelming. I'm not sure how I'd manage on my own." 

"You'd do just fine," Steve replied with a reassuring smile.

"I still don't buy it," Bucky said huffing out a raspy laugh, "but thanks for the vote of confidence. C'mon, we'd better get going before someone spots us."

He attempted to slide back out the way he came in but he was wedged in so firmly next to Steve that he couldn't seem to budge at all. Steve felt Bucky squirming next to him and craned his neck up off the floor, instinctively attempting to sit up and bumping his head on the underside of the desk as panic set in and Bucky's squirming deteriorated into full on thrashing.

"Son of a bitch," Steve ground out. "Bucky, calm down! You aren't helping things here."

"Calm down?!" Bucky exclaimed, attempting to roll onto his side. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're trapped under Stark's desk. C'mon and suck it in, you meatball."

"I'm sucking as hard as I can," Steve muttered. "How the hell did you get in here in the first place?! Maybe if I turn like this-" 

"Woah! Steve, stop!" Bucky cautioned as the wood let out a menacing creak. "Smashing this thing to smithereens kinda defeats the whole purpose of returning it."

"Well, if we both managed to get in here, there's gotta be a way for us to get out," Steve grumbled as he sized up their confines and attempted to formulate a strategy. "Maybe if we pulled out at the same time..."

Bucky couldn't resist snickering at the inadvertent double-entendre, especially once he pictured how Darcy might respond to something like that. Steve rolled his eyes with a sigh while Bucky considered his suggestion, determining that it was worth a shot.

"Alright. On three," Bucky responded, taking in a fortifying breath. "One... Two... THREE!!"

"Come on... Pick up, pick up, pick up," Jane muttered, listening to her sixth straight call ring through unanswered. 

"I don't know what you're so worried about," Darcy said without taking her eyes off the fireplace on the TV screen. "I feel just fine."

The moment the words left her lips, a shower of hot sparks tickled every inch of her skin in an enticing whisper that left her breathless. Her insides twisted with a searing intensity as the glowing embers in her depths crackled and smouldered. She took in a breath and the heat building inside of her ignited as a blazing rush of arousal pulsed through her veins, consuming her like wildfire. 

"Oh, thank the gods!" Jane gasped as Steve and Bucky strolled through the door, prattling on in a flurry before they had a chance to respond.  
"Darcy swallowed all the herbs in the Asgardian rejuvenation brew I gave her. I didn't even think to warn her. Even a fraction of that is enough to... well, I can't think of a suitable analogy right now but she's going to be really happy to see the two of you-"

"Whoa. Slow down," Steve interrupted. "What are you talking about?!"

"She's not in any danger. At least, I don't think so anyway," Jane frowned, grabbing her purse and heading past them out the door. "It's probably best if she sleeps it off... Good luck!"

Steve and Bucky shared a confused look as Jane disappeared down the hallway and the door swung shut behind her.

"Did you catch any of that?" Bucky asked, glancing towards the den suspiciously.

"I think we're supposed to put her to bed," Steve mused. "We better go see what we're dealing with here..."

They could hear the crackle of the fireplace on the television as they cautiously approached. It was accompanied by soft moaning and an odd wet flickering noise. They stepped through the doorway and their jaws hit the floor at the sight of Darcy on the sofa, sprawled out in one of Steve's old t-shirts, with her legs spread, flushed and jill-ing off furiously. 

"Oh, fuck, please. I need you," she panted desperately as the hot throbbing inside of her raged out of control. 

Steve and Bucky tore off their clothes in a full on fucking frenzy, spurred on by the urgency in her voice and the obscene sight (and sound) of her fingers moving over her glistening clit. She let out an impatient whine, aching for the feeling of them inside of her as she watched them quickly undress. Each newly exposed inch of their chiseled bodies made the gnawing hunger inside of her worsen until she was gasping shameless breathy pleas for them to fuck her. It was nothing short of music to their ears. 

She sat up, pulling her shirt off over her head as they moved towards her and joined her at either side of the sofa. Her skin was suddenly so hypersensitive that the mere shift in temperature from the heat of their bodies was enough to make her shudder and cry out. As badly as she wanted them, she needed to tread carefully.

"W-Wait," she gasped as they leaned in towards her. "Go slow... Gentle... Everything's fucking cranked up to eleven..."

"It's alright," Bucky whispered to her softly. "We'll go slow. Just tell us if we need to stop." His metal hand settled over her knee and she sank back into the sofa, gasping curses as her legs spread wider. Her hand grasped his, holding it in place as he began to pull away and the delicate press of Steve's lips against her shoulder left her breathless as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Are you still with us?" Steve asked with another kiss. She hummed a strained agreement as the vibration of his voice made her skin prickle with goosebumps and she slowly guided Bucky's hand up her thigh. "Jane suggested you try to sleep it off. Do you want us to take you to bed, sweetheart?" 

"I'm wide awake," she ground out as every inch of her rushed with white hot arousal. "Couldn't sleep if I tried... Fuck me right here. I want it so bad." 

Bucky's hand reached the pulsing slickness between her legs and he let out a soft groan. She was deliciously wet and suddenly all he could think about was how she'd feel wrapped around his swollen cock. 

"Oh, fuck, please," she gasped as her hips bucked up towards his hand, moving instinctually as the deepest parts of her throbbed. 

"Why don't you come on over here?" Steve coaxed with a playful rasp of his teeth against her skin. "I'll stay still while you take what you need from me." 

Bucky watched as she climbed into Steve's lap, resisting the urge to grab her and pull her into his lap instead. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, inviting him to keep watching as Steve's strong hands pulled her closer. Bucky wet his lips as Darcy reached down, taking Steve in hand and directing him to the place she was craving him the most. Steve clenched his teeth, wondering if he'd bitten off more than he could chew as the head of his cock met her quivering slickness and he fought every impulse to pull down on her hips until she surrounded him completely. 

She pressed her forehead to his, bracing her hands against his shoulders as she slowly sank down on him. Bucky looked on from the opposite side of the sofa as Steve cupped her face and gently stroked her cheek. She moved in fits and starts, moaning incredulous curses that made the men warm all over. The more she got, the more she wanted until the burning desire for more took over completely and the sharp edge of her teeth dug into her lower lip as she held her breath, taking Steve in all the way. 

"Oh, Darcy," he gasped, as her smouldering heat claimed every inch of him. "Go on and use me, sweetheart." 

Her body started moving right on cue, riding him in a frenzy as the hot throbbing inside of her cried out, demanding release. Steve buried his face in her breasts, willing himself to remain still as her slick muscles clutched him so tightly that it made him see stars. She reached for Bucky, grabbing a fistful of his silky hair and pulling him closer. Her face turned to his as he slid across the sofa towards her.

"Oh, fuck, Steve!" she blurted against Bucky's lips as Steve pinched the bud of her nipple between his teeth, making her squirm. 

Her nails dug into Steve's shoulder and he let out a hot puff of breath against her skin as Bucky's tongue slid into her mouth, swirling over hers. Her hips met Steve's as she continued to ride him at the same desperate pace and each beat of her heart filled her veins with a burning desire for more. The muscles in Steve's jaw flexed as he watched her kiss Bucky and he suddenly found himself pushed all the way to the edge and struggling to hold on.

"Feels so good," Steve ground out. "You've got me hanging by a fucking thread here, sweetheart."

Darcy broke away from Bucky, calling out for Steve as she ground against him. 

"Don't worry," Bucky whispered to her, nipping at the edge of her jaw with his teeth. "Once you're through with Steve, I'm gonna give you everything you need, doll." 

He spoke with such unflinching confidence that it made her melt and Steve let out a low groan as he felt her tight heat grow slicker. 

"Go on and use him up for me," Bucky breathed, nuzzling the tender spot beneath her ear as Steve buried his face in the crook of the opposite side of her neck, murmuring her name. 

The warm caress of each man's breath against her skin filled her veins with a fresh surge of blistering fire that left her breathless and desperate to feel Steve come apart inside of her. His hands tightened around her hips, gently guiding her movements as she rode him harder.

"C'mon, be a good girl and get him off already," Bucky teased, pinching her earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently. 

"Oh, Steve. Please. I need it," she gasped as her slick muscles pulsed around him, coaxing him to let go and give her everything he had. He only managed to hold off a moment longer, letting out a strained cry of her name as he surrendered and filled her with hot spurts of his release. 

Her shivering body collapsed against him and she followed suit, wringing him out with powerful contractions that skirted the line between pain and pleasure as she shattered into pieces in his arms. 

He held her close, comforting her with soft kisses as the throbbing gradually subsided and her body flushed with relief. She melted into his embrace, settling into a sense of peacefulness and let out a long sigh, happy to see the nightmare come to an end. 

"Is that better?" Steve asked as Bucky cautiously looked on. 

Her stomach fluttered almost imperceptibly but the sensation lingered.

"I think so," she replied as the strange feeling inside of her steadily grew stronger, creeping into every part of her body until she felt fit to burst. 

Bucky pursed his lips and gently blew into her ear, testing whether the worst was really over. The moment his breath hit her skin, the spark inside of her reignited and she burned even hotter than before. 

"Steve," she cried, rocking her hips against him. "Please, you've gotta help me."

"Why don't you let Bucky have a turn?" Steve responded, grasping her chin and turning her face towards the other man. "I want to watch for a while."

"Bucky," she plead, climbing out of Steve's lap. "I need you. Please, help me."

"Shh..." he soothed, standing up and positioning her onto her hands and knees, facing Steve. "I'm right here, sweetheart."

"Me too," Steve added, cupping her breast and swiping his thumb across the rosy bud of her nipple.

Bucky groaned as the head of his cock slid against her slick folds and she arched up to meet him, shaking her ass enticingly. His metal hand seized her hip as he drove himself into her, forcing out a ragged cry of his name. After just a few strokes, the feeling of her tightly wrapped around him had already knocked the breath right out of him along with his sense of bravado and he wondered just how Steve had managed to last. 

Steve looked on as Bucky grit his teeth, willing himself to keep going and Darcy reached for Steve, crying out for more. Her lips met Steve's in a desperate crush as he slid closer and Bucky gripped her hips tighter, holding her in place until he'd settled into a steady rhythm. 

"Please, Steve. I need more," she gasped against his lips between kisses.

Her hand went for Steve's cock as Bucky continued to thrust into her, knocking her off balance. Steve ground out a colourful burst of profanity as she landed face-first in his lap, eagerly stuffing him into her mouth. Bucky bit into his lower lip, trying to remain focused and watched her head bob up and down as she hummed obscenely. 

Steve gently stroked her hair as his hand settled at the back of her head and her eyes found his, inviting him to keep watching while she sucked him off. The soft pad of Bucky's thumb brushed over the puckered ring of her ass, finding it lubed and ready to go. His eyes unfocused just slightly as he imagined exactly how hard she'd gone to town on herself before they'd joined her.

Darcy let out a distorted cry for Bucky as he worked two fingers into her ass and Steve's eyes rolled back in his head as the vibration of her voice rattled his bones. The look on Steve's face was so ridiculous that Bucky couldn't help huffing out a laugh and he shook his head as it went completely unnoticed. Darcy abruptly bucked back against him, catching him off guard as she forced him in deeper. He ground out a string of curses, thrusting into her harder in urgent pursuit of release, overwhelmed by the feeling of her slick heat pulsing around him and the realization that she might have them up all night.

Steve called out for Darcy as she pressed her face into his lap, driving him into her throat as each of Bucky's forceful thrusts wound her tighter. Her skin glistened with sweat as the hot throbbing inside of her grew stronger, demanding more. Steve's eyes met hers and she gazed up at him, begging for him to let go as Bucky gripped her tighter and came apart inside of her, painting her walls with the hot streams of his release. A few sharp snaps of his hips later had Darcy coming too and Steve followed along right after unable to resist the sensation of her softly moaning around his cock.

The on-screen fireplace timed out to the 'Are you still watching?' message and their bodies writhed together in countless combinations as the super soldiers got her off again and again. Her cries grew hoarse and ragged as she continued to beg them for more. They used their tongues and their cocks and their fingers, taking turns and fucking her together until they'd claimed every inch of her and she'd come shivering between their sweaty, heaving bodies. No matter what they did, it wasn't enough.

"My overnight bag," Darcy finally gasped as Bucky strode towards the kitchen to grab another round of drinks. 

She arched her back, grinding herself against Steve's face as he sucked her clit with reckless abandon. He let out a soft groan as the smell and the taste of a night's worth of fucking combined with the filthy sound of him suckling her slick skin to create a moment so painfully erotic that he thought he might cry. The sad truth was that he was too goddamned exhausted to shed a tear. He couldn't remember being so tired since his basic training at Camp Lehigh. 

Darcy made grabby fingers as Bucky returned with her bag. He set it down next to her on the sofa and took a seat on her other side, placing their drinks on the coffee table and watching as Steve continued to feast on the hot mess between her thighs. She unzipped a side compartment, digging her hand inside blindly as Bucky buried his face into the side of her neck.

"Use your hand," she gasped, tugging on a handful of his dark hair.

Steve leaned back, watching as Bucky sank two metal fingers into her smouldering core and a third into her ass. The plates in his arm slowly shifted and Darcy cried out his name as it began to vibrate. Steve bent forward sucking with renewed vigour as the buzzing from Bucky's arm made him tingle all over and he wrapped his hand around his tender cock, shamelessly stroking himself off. The vibration blended with the sensations of pain and pleasure into something so delicious that he could hardly believe it.

"Is that better, sweetheart?" Bucky breathed against her skin.

"Oh, fuck. Don't stop," she replied, her voice shaking just slightly at a frequency matching his hand.

Steve hummed obscenely, sucking Darcy's clit harder as he continued to stroke himself off and she took in a deep breath as her fingers brushed up against the taser stashed inside her bag. There was only one way to put a stop to what was happening. She was going to have to pull the trigger.

"You got a surprise for us in that bag, doll?" Bucky asked, making his arm vibrate faster.

Darcy grit her teeth and wrapped her fingers around the handle as the pounding of her pulse filled her ears - possibly from arousal but more likely from the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she attempted to adequately psych herself up to fall on her own sword. An unanticipated flicker of Steve's tongue against her skin pushed her past the point of no return and she suddenly withdrew her taser and fired it before either man could stop her.

Bucky reached for her weapon but it was too late. The first electrode bit into her skin with a sharp sting and the second sank into the palm of his right hand. Every muscle in Darcy's body suddenly contracted as electricity surged through her veins, forcing a climax more powerful than anything she'd experienced before. 

Bucky's teeth rattled as his arm arced and sparked and his muscles twitched with an old familiar sting that filled him with a strange rush of something like nostalgia. His metal arm bumped against Steve's chin as his body violently trembled and instantly Steve was twitching too and spilling over in his hand as he flooded with exquisite bursts of euphoria. 

Darcy's body jolted and spasmed as waves of pure pleasure tore through her, knocking the air right out of her lungs and making every inch of her skin tingle like she was surrounded by sparklers on the Fourth of July. It felt so good that she tried to hold on to the moment for as long as she could, letting her muscles twitch until they were aching and clenching her teeth until her skin was searing with pain. The edges of her vision began to white out and suddenly there was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked it, I'd love to hear all about it. xo


End file.
